Warframe: Companions
by Kalenath Shok-Tan
Summary: The Tenno are not alone in their quest to save the solar system. There are many beings who, while looking different, have just as much heart and soul as the strongest of Tenno. And, while they are different, they can be just as dangerous. Underestimate them at your peril. This is a fanfiction, I own no rights to Warframe.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in odd places  
**

Liriel should have been afraid.

She had no idea where she was, how she had gotten here, or why she was lying on a metal deck. But she wasn't afraid. Odd. She felt comforted, _safe_ even. Even odder. She was surrounded by figures out of nightmare and she wasn't afraid of _them_ or of why she didn't remember where she had come from. Insanely odd. She tried to remember.

Liriel remembered her best friend telling her that Liriel had to sleep. She trusted her friend, so she hadn't resisted. She had gone to sleep. Every so often, she would wake and others would talk to her, but she wanted Ariana, not anyone else. She missed Ariana dreadfully, but everyone had been upset with Ariana. She didn't understand why and truth be told, she didn't care. Ariana was her friend, her best friend. All the talk about law and order or truth and consequences had flown past Liriel's head. She didn't care about such things. Her friend had been sad, and she had tried to help. She slept a lot and-

Her memory blanked after that.

She was trying to figure out why her memory had gaps in it when a very familiar sound came to her ears. Someone was crying.

Liriel raised her head and looked about. No one paid her any mid. Everyone attention was on the white garbed woman who lay suspended in mid-air, held in in what was obviously gentle energy in front of a huge green form. The woman was crying. Liriel's heart went out to her. This wasn't Ariana, but Liriel was a kind soul for the most part. She didn't like hurting people. Until or unless they harmed her friends or looked like they were going to. At which point, the claws came out.

"Oracle, it is not your fault." A sort of familiar voice spoke up from nearby. Liriel turned her head to see a blue form hovering in mid-air. A Sentient. But that didn't frighten Liriel either. Why not? Sentients were monsters. Um, wait. _All_ of the others in the area besides the white garbed woman were Sentients. What the hell was going on? Liriel did not move as the blue one spoke again. "You have repeatedly stated that you are not a goddess, Janet. Whatever has gone wrong, we can fix."

"But… You were leaving." Janet said weakly, tears streaming down her face. Liriel burned to go to her, to comfort her. She couldn't move and even _that_ didn't frighten her! "You got out of it. Stay away! Go… Go home. Leave us!"

"Janet." The huge green Sentient chided her gently. "You _know_ better. None of us are heartless. Hell, even _Hunhow_ isn't heartless. Just vengeance crazed. Superintelligence, my ass." She muttered sourly.

"Could have fooled me." A smaller green Sentient said with an audible shudder. More than one of the others moved close to her. Comforting her?

"Janet." The much larger green one spoke again. "We are coming. We will help. This is partly our responsibility. I didn't even _think_ about Tanah and Falcon. I was a bit distracted."

"I didn't mean to, Mother." A small orange form spoke up from right beside Liriel and she looked up to see a small Sentient hovering right beside her. "Tanah certainly didn't mean this to happen."

"Falcon, hush." The one called 'Mother' said firmly. "You are not a goddess any more than Janet is. Even Sentients make mistakes."

"I tried!" Janet begged as the other held her. "They won't hear me now. Nikis is asleep and none of them will listen to me now!"

Liriel fought whatever was holding her and it cracked for a moment. She was no Tenno, but she knew a few tricks. With the crack in place, she dug mental claws into the binding and unraveled it like a kitten with a ball of yarn. She gave a soft cry and everyone turned to look at her. Even Janet looked shocked as the Kavat slowly rose and stepped to the crying woman. Somehow, she as stepping _up_ to the woman so that she could nuzzle the woman's hand. She looked down and she was standing on orange energy. She looked back at the small orange form and it seemed to blink. Or wink? Hard to say. She nuzzled the woman's limp hand and then put her head underneath it.

The woman named Janet stared at the Kavat and then her hand moved almost as if it had a will of its own. She rubbed Liriel's head and the Kavat started to purr. This wasn't Ariana, but she was in distress just as Ariana had been so many times. Liriel missed Ariana terribly, but in the end, she was a Kavat. A fairly simple creature all things considered. Smart and well trained but true to her basic nature. She really missed being petted. Being catered to. Being _served_.

Dogs had owners.

Cats had _staff!_

"Where did you come from?" Janet asked as her fingers slowly moved. She wasn't the expert petter that Ariana had been, but she was gentle when she needed to be and firm when Liriel moved her head to get the fingers in the right places. Liriel's purr sounded loud in the room. Janet stared at her as Liriel moved closer and closer. Then she stepped up onto the crying woman.

Ordinarily, the Kavat would have kneaded the surface underneath her to ensure it was soft enough, but Ariana' s skin had been so hard that it had been impossible to knead. So, Liriel had stopped doing that for the most part unless she wanted to make a point. Or several of them. She simply curled up and lay down on the white garbed woman's stomach. The woman stopped petting her for a moment, and Liriel pushed against her hand.

"You are Liriel. Ariana's Kavat." Janet said weakly. Liriel nodded, still pushing the woman's hand. Janet sighed and started petting her again. "How did you get here?"

Liriel didn't answer. She only talked to her friends and she didn't know this woman. She didn't know the bio-mechanical forms around her. She knew what they were, but not why she was here or how she had gotten here. Right now though? Her neck itched, so she moved her head so that Janet's hand petted there. It wasn't hard enough so Liriel pushed into the pets, trying to get Janet to rub harder or even better, scratch.

"Pushy much?" Janet asked with a soft laugh, her tears slowly and stopping as the Kavat's purrs worked their magic.

"She is a Kavat, Oracle." The small orange form said with a matching laugh. "Are they ever anything else?" Liriel gave a derisive sniff at that, even though it was true. She had her pride, Liriel did.

"Thank you." Janet said weakly as she finally started to scratch and Liriel's purrs became thunderous. "I… Oh..." She gave a deep sigh and fell asleep.

Liriel jerked as the white form beneath her _vanished_. She mrrowled in fear and shock as she fell, but something caught her and set her on all four feet on the metal deck.

"Well done." The huge green form was looking at Liriel and she shrank back. Not that she could go anywhere. "I do not know how you got here, but that was well done, calming her. Now, where did you come from, you pretty thing?" Liriel ignored the compliment, looked at the huge Sentient, looked around once and then curled up on the floor. She pointedly ignored them all as she started to clean her fur. A laugh came from the big one as stunned noises came from the others. "Well, I have been _told_ , it seems."

She wasn't angry. Indeed, she seemed _amused_. Liriel was still not afraid. She should have been. But she wasn't.

"We will not harm you." The big one promised. Liriel looked at the green Sentient. That had sounded speculative. "Marlena, you dealt with Maroo's Kavats, do you remember what they ate?" At that, Liriel's ears perked up. She wasn't hungry. Not really. But she wasn't going to turn down food either. Then again, could she _trust_ these beings?

"All I know were the treats and we don't have any of the materials to make any of those here." A silver green Sentient moved into Liriel's view. It shimmered in her sight and suddenly something looked almost human except for the helmet that covered her head and face all the way down to her mouth stood to the floor in front of the reclining Kavat. She stepped forward, hand coming down. "May I pet you?" She asked politely. More than one of the others made inquiring sounded and the silver woman snickered. "Hey, I like to keep my fingers unclawed and unbitten."

Liriel had to smile at that. She pushed her head up to the woman's fingers and… Oh my god! This Marlena woman or whatever she was knew how to do it _right!_ Liriel was turning into putty. This wasn't good. Here she was, surrounded by Sentients and she was going gooey. She didn't care. The wonderful feelings from the pets and gentle scratches became almost her entire world. She could and did listen, but no more as she arched and stretched, trying to get the feelings to go everywhere. More than one being made noises of amusement as Marlena catered to Liriel's every whim.

"She calmed Oracle Janet." The blue one said quietly as Liriel purred. "That is good. Mother, what can we _do?_ If the Corpus _do_ find Tanah's lab, that will lead them to the facility on Mars. They will find out everything. Brianna, the Empress, Avalon, everything. They will try to take it all and fail. Avalon in particular will not fall. They will self destruct first. Whatever the Corpus cannot take, they _will_ destroy."

"The Tenno will not interfere." The small orange form floated close. "The revelations of what Ballas did rocked their society to its core. Most of them have withdrawn to contemplate this. The First will do what they can to stem outbreaks and some Tenno will assist them, but the Grineer _will_ take advantage. This is not good. Could Tanah do something?"

"Tanah is out of our reach. He is out of Hunhow's. Best of all, he is occupied." The one called Mother said heavily. "That is good. He is too powerful to have running around loose."

"I am sorry, Mother." The orange one said weakly.

"Falcon, _hush_." The big green one, the small green one and the blue one all chorused that. The big one continued. "The past is past and it will _remain_ as it is! You are going nowhere and no- _when_ , bud! You _still_ have much to learn."

"Yes, Mother." The orange one said so quickly that Liriel had to bite back a laugh. This situation was odd, but Liriel didn't seem to be in danger and she adored this Marlena woman's pets. Now, if only Ariana were here, Liriel's world would be complete.

"The Corpus teams will find the remnants of Tanah's lab. They will determine what it is and they will figure out how to activate some of it." The big green form said sadly. "Maybe we should turn around."

 _ **Mother.**_ A scathing voice from nowhere had Liriel jumping. Marlena petted her again and the Kavat relaxed slowly. _**You know as well as I do that you cannot pass by buds in danger.**_

"True, Adiinah, but I don't know what we can do." Mother admitted. "If we show ourselves, the Tenno, Grineer and Corpus will fight. None of us want to fight. Hunhow's people… We cannot fight them." She sounded so sad that Liriel raised her head despite the pets. Whatever was wrong was bad. This had never been covered in Liriel's training, so she fell back to instinct. Whoever these odd Sentients were, if they were evil, she was doomed. She didn't think she was doomed. These beings had a hierarchy and they had been kind to that human. Utterly atypical for Sentients, so...

 _What is wrong?_ The Kavat asked in her non-verbal way and everyone stared at her. _I shouldn't talk to strangers, but you seem kind._ _K_ _ind, sad and worried about something. My partner is gone and I don't know if I will ever see her again. I am Liriel._

"Hello Liriel. I am called 'Mother' by these." The huge Sentient said formally. "This is Natah,..." The blue one flashed. "Falcon,..." The orange one flashed. "...and the one catering to your whims is Marlena." That was in a joking tone. Liriel smiled wide at the one petting her.

 _A little to the left?_ Liriel begged and the hand moved. She sighed in relief as an itch faded.

"Well, we see how to bribe you." The one called Falcon said with a laugh. Liriel gave another derisive sniff even if it too was true.

"I don't see what we can do." Natah said slowly. "The Clergy have done everything they can to stymie the research into the oddity that was discovered in the depths of Jupiter. They can slow it, but not stop it. The researchers are reasonably sure it is Sentient tech, so they will be careful in recovering it, but they _will_ recover it. When they do, they will find it deactivated. Dormant. Easy to reverse engineer."

"And then they will use the enthrallment center tech to perfect their brainwashing." Mother said heavily. "Even human in the system will fall to them. First the other Corpus, then the rest. The Tenno _might_ be able to stop them, but they are fragmented. They would listen to Nikis but he is asleep."

"He needs it." Natah said heavily. "He needs it so badly. The rest of the Tenno are busy squabbling about me."

"Karl's Shadow and the First are not." Falcon offered. "They are trying to keep a lid on things. They cannot much longer."

"And when the Grineer discover that humanity is uniting again, they will ignite a system wide pogrom. Another war and Hunhow will take advantage." Mother heaved an all too human sigh. "I don't see what we can do."

 _Stop them from recovering the tech._ Liriel offered and everyone looked at her. _How hard would that be?_

"Uh… very." Mother said weakly. "It is buried deep in a gas giant. Jupiter is not the most heavily defended Corpus holding, but it _is_ very well defended. Tenno can get in and out fairly easily. Anyone else? No."

 _Can such tech be destroyed?_ Liriel asked.

"Yes, but not easily." Marlena slumped bit and her pets faltered. Liriel pushed against her and Marlena sighed. "Pushy."

 _I am what I am._ Liriel replied. _You have said the T_ _e_ _nno are busy. I have heard of other groups who operate in the system. None of the_ _Syndicates_ _can assist in such?_

"They would likely try, but not against a Corpus held _gas giant_ , no." Mother mused. " _We_ can get to the facility fairly easily using Adiinah's transporter system if we get close enough. Then _we_ could destroy it, but Adiinah is not a warship. She would have to get very close and she will not survive a close engagement with a heavily defended planetary system. And _no_ , Adiinah, you will _not_ sacrifice yourself. We need you to get home." That was firm.

 _ **Yes, Mother.**_ This time, the disembodied voice was subdued. _**I could make some**_ _ **dumb**_ _ **drones and arm them with just about anything.**_ _ **We can fire them from well outside any conceivable Corpus weapon range and some would get through.**_ She offered.

"We may have to resort to that, but if we use weapons of mass destruction _inside_ a gad giant..." The massive green being broke off and Liriel shuddered. "No, I don't want to make a new star in the Origin system. There _are_ innocents in those Corpus facilities. That is an _absolute_ last resort and not to be even _mentioned_ again unless we have no other choices. We must still have choices." That was firm.

 _You do._ Liriel said quietly. Suddenly, everyone was staring at her and she curled up tighter. Marlena scratched her chin and she relaxed a little. _I don't know how I got here or why. But there are other alternatives._ _I sleep a lot since Ariana left. I miss her._ Sadness tightened her voice and suddenly, she was picked up. She didn't struggle as Marlena held her close, petting her, soothing her.

"Ariana broke a lot of rules, Liriel." Natah said sadly. "I am hardly one to judge another on such things, but she is also out of reach and she will remain that way."

 _She is my friend!_ The Kavat tried to snarl that, but Marlena was petting her again and her anger faded. _I… I love her._

"Your friend made a hell of a mess." Natah wasn't angry. She was sad. "That said, she also did marvelous things. What was done to her was a kind _and_ just punishment. We have to go on, Liriel. She wouldn't want you to pine away. You know this."

 _I do._ The Kavat admitted. _But it is hard._

"Yes. Losing ones we love is the single hardest thing about love." Mother swept close and something touched Liriel. It wasn't physical, but it smoothed her fur as it it had been. "Be at peace, fierce hunter. You are not alone." She was so gentle, so kind. The Kavat's heart went out to the huge green form.

 _I shouldn't trust you, but I do._ Liriel said softly. _I know of a group who can help you. Beings who, while aligned with the Tenno, are not Tenno._

"The Orokin marines don't have the manpower to assault Jupiter and-" Natah started, but broke off as Liriel hissed. "What?"

 _Why does everyone always default to open violence?_ Liriel asked, her tone both sour and sad. _There are other ways to be violent. I don't always agree with them, but they do exist. You don't need an assault force. You need a specialized team who can get in, blow the place and get out._

"The Tenno won't help. They are busy." Falcon said weakly, but Natah sudden made a soft noise of incredulity. "Natah?"

"I forgot all about them." Natah said weakly. "They _could_ , couldn't they?"

 _They could, if they actually_ **existed** _._ Liriel smirked as only a Kavat could as Natah sputtered. All of the Sentients were staring from Natah to the Kavat and back.

"Is now a good time for _jokes_?" Marlena asked after a moment.

"Actually, yes." Natah was softly laughing. "Most will take it as a joke. It isn't. They are good, but very few know that they exist. I forgot all about them." She repeated.

 _And that is just the way the Feline Corps likes it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust**

Liriel knew she was in trouble the moment she woke.

She was warm, dry and clean. That wasn't too surprising. She had been that way every time she had woken. She was technically not a prisoner since she hadn't ever been charged with anything, but she she had not wanted to stay where she had been put after Ariana had been sentenced to her punishment either, so…

"Mentor? Liriel is awake." A soft, hushed young male voice sounded from nearby and Liriel fought hard not to sigh as warm bodies shifted around her. More than one. She cracked an eye and yes, they were all around her. More than there had been the last time she had woken but that wasn't very surprising. Males and females generally did what they did no matter the species. What _was_ surprising was the small, dark haired female human who sat against the wall. Cecelia smiled at Liriel as the Kavat stared at her.

"Hello, Liriel." Cecelia said quietly as the Kavat tried to find her tongue. "We thought you were rousing. How are you feeling?"

 _I need to talk to the Warlord._ Liriel said without preamble. Cecelia did not move or flinch. Liriel could not talk the same way others did, but she could make herself understood easily enough. _It is important._

"Liriel, you have been asleep for almost two _months_." Cecelia said firmly. "We were and _are_ very worried about you. You have a date in Medical."

 _I need to talk to the Warlord._ Liriel shifted a bit but paused as several kittens complained sleepily. They were all around her. Not -quite– on her. _Kits, please move?_ She pleaded. _I need to talk to the Warlord._ She stilled as a small black kitten with three white paws turned where she lay and looked at Liriel. She as so cute it _had_ to be intentional.

"We tried to soothe you." The tiny female said sadly. "I hope we helped."

It was a bit disconcerting having a human sounding voice come from a _cat_. Even for the veteran Kavat. Then again, the people who had once had the bright idea of genetically engineering house cats for enhanced intelligence and many other things had not thought about long term consequences. Then the Orokin royalty had gotten involved and all hell had broken loose. Quietly.

 _I think you did._ Liriel admitted. _I am not sore. I didn't have any seizures_ _this time_ _._ That was to Cecelia who did not move. The separation from Ariana had hurt Liriel very badly. She knew for a fact that many had feared for her life. _Cecelia, please!_

Liriel hated begging, but she also didn't want to hurt any of the kits. Which was why they were here. It was bred deep into her bones to protect kittens. They knew she wouldn't harm kittens even unconsciously. She might not be gentle, she was what she was, but she wouldn't _harm_ them. She had broken bones in her sleep to move away from distraught kittens in the past.

"Tiana is off doing missions." Cecelia said quietly. "All of the clan except Janna are out doing missions. I can call Tiana, but I have no idea how long it will take to get her back here."

 _Not that warlord._ Liriel said softly. _I need to speak to Isis._

At that, every one of the kittens turned to stare at her. Liriel and Isis got along about as well as oil and fire did. Things went 'boom' around them when they were in the same room. Female Kavat and female cat did _not_ like sharing territory with one another.

"Liriel." Cecelia sighed deeply. "You are not making sense."

 _I know._ Liriel forced herself to relax. _I cannot explain. You would not believe me or worse? You might. Isis will. I do not like her, but I can explain to her in a way that cannot be denied._ She shook her head. The room was filled with kits and if the Kavat was not mistaken, at least three stun weapons were aimed at her at this very moment. Fighting wouldn't work. She sighed and did the unthinkable. _If you will call Isis, I will let you carry me to Medical._ That was sour.

At that, every one of the kits went still. Liriel had always refused to let anyone but Ariana carry her. She had literally taken strips out of a couple of warframes who dared. No one outside of a warframe was stupid enough to try.

"Liriel..." Cecelia paled. "What is wrong?"

 _Everything._ The Kavat said sadly. _Everything is wrong._ _You should have let me fade!_ That was angry and more than one of the kits made noises of fear. _What am I without Ariana?_ She demanded.

"You are Liriel, fierce hunter and loyal pack mate." The black kitten said quietly and suddenly, she _wasn't a kitten_. The fully black furred female cat did not move as Liriel went totally still. As deadly as Liriel was when threatened, she had no chance here and now. This wasn't a kitten. This was Grisha! The wetwork specialist of the Corps. 'Wetwork' being a euphemism for 'assassin'. None of the other kits moved. Of course they were not surprised.

"Grisha." Cecelia shook her head. She also wasn't surprised that the Corps had kept a very close eye on Liriel. "Why did you blow your cover?"

"Something odd happened to Liriel." Grisha did not move. Not even a whisker! "I scanned odd energy. Not psionic, not anything I have encountered." She looked Liriel over. "What happened?"

 _I can only talk about it to Isis._ Liriel said flatly, still not moving. Her life was in grave danger right now. Her skin might have been metal, but if Grisha wanted her dead, Liriel was! Period. _She is eldest and still warlord,_ _yes_ _?_

"Over her strong objections, yes." Grisha sounded amused now, but her posture and expression did not change. She was ready to kill if needed. "She wanted Matril to become Elder and he objected."

"Loudly." Cecelia winced and more than one of the kits winced with her.

 _I bet._ Liriel said dryly. She knew both Matril and Isis far too well. She heaved an all too human sigh. _No one here is cleared, Grisha._ At that, Grisha jerked. Just a little, but in the almost supernaturally still alpha predator? That tiny jerk spoke volumes. _I have to maintain security._

"Since when do _you_ care about security?" Grisha asked, more than a bit snide.

Then again, Liriel _had_ earned the Corps' ire about such things when she had tried to flee her benevolent imprisonment. She had been caught fast and gently deposited back where she had been all eight times. They wouldn't kill her or let her try to find Ariana, so she had no use for them. Or, Liriel _hadn't_ had any use for them. Now? She did. She would have to grovel and she knew it. She was not looking forward to that.

 _Since I told of a mission that will likely require all of you and maybe me too._ Liriel was still quiet, still not daring to move. _The Tenno are occupied, unavailable._

"You were asleep. That wasn't psionic, whatever happened." Grisha hadn't moved even a whisker! She was terrifying in her stillness.

 _I don't know what it was._ Liriel replied honestly. _I cannot talk about it._

"So, now you expect us to take your word that you are trying to maintain security." Grisha's tone didn't change, but more than one of the kittens snickered.

 _No. You don't trust anyone, Grisha._ Liriel said flatly. _I don't expect such silliness. I_ **did** _expect_ **professionalism** _._ That was biting and every one of the kittens stiffened as Grisha's fur rose just a little at the insult. Not a good sign.

"Provoking Grisha is a _bad idea_ , Liriel!" Cecelia move fast to try and restore the peace. "You know she won't kill you." Hurt Liriel? Yes. Kill her? No.

 _I do._ The Kavat kept herself still and quiet. Grisha actually jerked back as Liriel bent her head to the floor and did something she had never done. _I apologize._

" _Who_ are you and _what_ have you done with Liriel?" Grisha demanded. That was not a joke. Normally, Liriel would never have _dreamed_ of bowing before a _cat_.

 _I_ **am** _Liriel and I am_ **scared** _._ The Kavat fought for calm but it eluded her. _I am sick, sad, scared, all of that. I need to talk to Isis!_ She begged. _I don't_ **want** _to talk to the white furred witch, but she is the_ **only** _one who is_ **cleared!**

"Okay. _That_ is the old Liriel." Cecelia said with a frown. She looked at the black cat who didn't move. "Grisha?"

"Isis is our Elder." Grisha spoke slowly and carefully. "Our only Elder. We cannot put her in danger."

 _Then_ **don't** _. Restrain me, sedate me, hold me however the hell you must, but_ **let me talk to her!** Liriel all but barked that and more than one of the kittens recoiled. Cecelia slumped and nodded to Grisha.

"Okay."

There was no other warning before darkness reached out from Grisha, grabbed Liriel and pulled her in. Liriel never lost consciousness. That was good. She never lost hold of her sanity either. That also was good. Grisha's power wasn't psionic or technological. It was a mix of both. Some called her a 'shadow wielder' and it sort of fit. They were not actual shadows, spaces where visible light was occluded. No, Grisha's shadows were all in the mind, but no less tangible for being such. No less lethal. Liriel forced herself to relax. She had been hit by Grisha's shadows several times when she tried to escape and fighting never helped.

Then she _was_ relaxed. She fought a sigh as she could see and feel again, but her eyes were covered and a warm mass was right beside her. A hmm that no human could possibly hear was echoing through her. Jumper. That sneaky cat was sedating her! Probably to interrogate her!

 _No._ Liriel growled as the hum built, seeking to sooth her into compliance. _I… will… not…_

She fought with every fiber of her being to break free of the induced lethargy. It twisted, turned around in her mind, her ears, her very bones. She fought it off again and again, trying to keep it from putting her under. She was losing ground, but she was Liriel! Ariana's friend! She would not submit! Not to humans, Grineer, Tenno _or_ cat! They might break her, but _she would never submit otherwise!_

"Enough." The soft word was calm, but it was also a command and the hum faded.

Liriel came back to her self to find her eyes uncovered. She was shaking. Her entire body hurt, she had fought so hard. She was on a table, held down by straps that she knew were beyond her ability to break if she couldn't get her teeth and claws on them. She had tried before and they knew how to hold her.

Cecelia stood by one wall, all but wringing her hands. Medic Grina stood nearby, her own face ashen as she stared at Liriel. Jumper got up and moved away, his posture sad?

"I am sorry, Liriel." Jumper said quietly. "You know I had to try."

 _Sh...shut… up..._ Liriel managed to stammer between her shudders. She looked tot he side and yes, Isis sat on a high counter, looking at Liriel, her white furred face face stern. _Warlord… Elder…_ She said weakly. _I have… a code…_ She shivered so hard that Grina stepped forward, only pause at hiss from Isis.

"Take a moment to recover, Liriel." The healer of the Corps said flatly. "You very nearly killed yourself, you silly kit. _Again._ " The last was all but irate.

Liriel had worked herself into heart failure once to try and escape Jumper's clutches. The healers had _not_ been happy with her.

 _I am not your kit!_ Liriel snarled at the white cat and everyone tensed, but then the Kavat forced herself to relax. _I apologize._ She said before anyone else could. _I am stressed. I have… I have information…_ Her teeth were chattering. That wasn't normal. Liriel felt embarrassment at her weakness. For her part, Isis looked horrified!

"What has happened to you?" Isis breathed as she jumped to the table where Liriel lay. "You are cold. So cold. Jumper didn't do this. Nor Grisha. What did?"

 _I don't know._ Liriel was aghast at her weakness. _They said there might be complications. I don't know what happened. I went somewhere else and I saw things. It happened. I know it did. It wasn't a dream._ Why was Liriel crying? Isis hadn't done anything! Had she?

"Calm." Isis lay down beside Liriel, her warm mass soothing. "Be calm, Liriel. We have had our disagreements, you and I. I never wanted you dead. You know this." _Her_ purrs were not some ultrasonic interrogation tool. They were meant to comfort and they did. Liriel relaxed.

 _I do._ Liriel admitted. _I don't like you or you me, but we have larger problems._

"You just woke up after a two month nap, Liriel." Isis replied, her purrs still soft and gentle. "But Grisha said she sensed odd things about you. So… what?"

 _I can't say._ Liriel said weakly. _Elder, Code… 'Hive'._

At that, Jumper hissed. Cecelia and Grina both looked confused. Grisha appeared from the side to stalk forward, her face severe as her shadows reached out for Liriel. Of course she had been nearby. But then, Isis reached out to with a slow paw to tap Liriel's head between her eyes.

The world fell away.

"You better have a damn good reason for this, Liriel." Isis said flatly as they materialized in a vacant golden room. A virtual world. "Grisha is going to be irate. The others too. If this is some kind of trick, you will not enjoy the rewards."

 _No trick, Elder._ Liriel curled upon the floor, her head on her paws. _I was asleep, but I was not dreaming. I was pulled somewhere that I did not know. There I saw a human woman in white crying. I know who it was._ _I saw her at the convocation._ _It was Oracle Janet._ At that Isis stiffened and then sat up straight, her face attentive. _She said and I quote 'I failed'._

"Oracle Janet is trying to bring hope back to the system." Isis said slowly. "A noble goal if an almost impossible one with all of the barriers. If she fails..." She trailed off and Liriel made sure she was done talking before the Kavat spoke again. Interrupting Elders was rarely a good idea.

 _It gets worse._ The Kavat slumped. _There were others there. Beings who…. I don't know if they brought me there to see her or for some other reason, but they have a problem. What do you know of Tanah?_

"What?" Isis jerked to her feet and back up a step. "You were asleep! How do you know about that?"

 _I was told about him._ Liriel said quietly, not moving. She was in as much trouble right now as she had been facing Grisha if not more. Isis was just as dangerous. _Once, an enthrallment specialist and now? A mental technician working with Brianna Executor._

"He prefers the term 'psychologist', but...yes." Isis said slowly. "He is, by all accounts, quite good at what he does."

 _He should be._ Liriel swallowed hard and then continued. _You will react badly when I say who briefed me on the problem. I have had my disagreements with you and yours, but this? Tanah's lab is in jeopardy. The Corpus have found it and are working to recover it._

"His _enthrallment center?_ " Isis snapped, her fur standing on end.

 _Yes._ Liriel replied. _I don't need to explain what will happen if the Corpus manage to get Sentient brainwashing technology to work for them._

"No." Isis sounded sick and Liriel could not blame her. "And you have proof?"

 _Only in my memories._ Liriel sighed. _I need you to scan those, pull them out so you can see them and tell your Corps. We need the Corps to act. The Tenno are fragmented. The First, Karl's Shadow and various other groups are acting to keep the situation from flying completely out of control, but they are busy. Isis, you need to see what I saw. You need to hear what I heard. If you do, you will understand._

"I can't, Liriel." Isis wasn't angry. If anything, she was sad. "I don't know how to do that."

 _What?_ Liriel asked, suddenly afraid.

"You know that much of our history was oral. That was almost all lost when the Elders were slain, Liriel." Isis said quietly. "I was the eldest of the survivors, so they have made me the leader. I don't know how to do that."

 _Oh no._ Liriel said weakly. _I can't… If anyone_ **else** _mindscans me, they will either kill me or lock me away._

"Why?" Isis asked. "What source of information could you have that could possibly make so… many..." She trailed off as Liriel curled up on herself. "Liriel, what have you done?"

 _I didn't do it!_ Liriel fought hard to keep from snarling that. _Send me back. I will find another way._

"Who gave you the information?" Isis demanded, her own anger fanning. "Don't be stupid, girl, I _can_ tear data from your mind, but it _will_ hurt you. I am not good enough not to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." She mewled sadly. "You have been hurt enough."

 _I don't need your pity!_ Liriel wanted to pull the words back in as soon as she spoke. Sure enough, Isis flared.

"What you need is a _brain!_ " The white cat snapped. "We are trying to _help_ you, you silly _kit!_ Ariana is gone! She was _evil_ and she is _gone!_ Good riddance!"

 _YOU TAKE THAT BACK! SHE IS MY FRIEND!_

Liriel was on her feet, every sinew ready to fight for all the good it would do her here in her mind. Isis was far more powerful than the Kavat was and Liriel didn't care.

"I..." Isis backed up a step. "Liriel, be calm." She begged. "I didn't mean that. Or, I did, but not like that. Don't make me hurt you."

 _LIKE_ **ANY** _OF YOU CAN HURT ME WORSE THAN YOU_ **HAVE?** Liriel screamed that loud enough that her own ears hurt. _If she hadn't begged me to help, I wouldn't. I wouldn't! You lot can all go play with yourselves! Leave me alone!_

"We have hurt you." Isis said slowly. "We have tried not to. The kittens like you, Liriel. You are good with them."

 _Stop… talking…_ Liriel fought hard to keep the sudden wave of empathy from overwhelming her. This was Isis' most power weapon. A rightly feared weapon. Her projective empathy. It made her a hell of a spy. One did _not_ keep secrets form Isis of the Feline Corps. And? What better weapon than to use an enemy against an enemy? If one was suddenly a friend? Well… Things often got messy around Isis. It wasn't telepathy, but it was damn dangerous.

Liriel knew how to fight it though.

The Kavat curled up on the floor and closed her eyes. She flattened her ears and started humming old music off key. The waves of empathy faded.

"Liriel!" She heard Isis' incredulous exclamation and then a soft sigh. "Okay. We will try to find another way. It won't be pleasant." Liriel had to scoff at that.

Like anything dealing with these crazy cats _was?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unpleasantness**

Liriel was not a happy Kavat.

In fact? The only really proper term for her current state of mind was 'pissed'.

"...and she won't talk to us now." Isis said very quietly as Janna stared at the Kavat who was trussed up on the table. Many straps held the furious Kavat down. "I messed up. She pushes all of my buttons. What she said about Tanah's lab is disturbing to say the least, but there is a lot of disturbing stuff going on at the moment. I got mad, she got mad, the usual. We need to find out more, but she refuses to talk to us now and she is trained to resist interrogations."

"Disturbing? Yes. Indeed there is. You think she will talk to _me?_ " The youngest Tenno asked carefully as she eyed Liriel who was spitting invective at Isis through the thing that barred her mouth. She was not in her warframe and she was decidedly worried as a result. Liriel was _dangerous_ in this mood. "She doesn't look happy."

"We had to restrain her to keep her from hurting us. She is very unhappy with me. With reason. You are the only Tenno here who she might talk to." Isis sighed deeply as Janna turned to look at Grina who pointedly did not look at her. "She won't talk to Grina or Kat. We will be outside."

Liriel couldn't move as Isis vanished from her sight. Janna looked at Grina who slowly shook her head.

"I am not trusted." Grina replied to the unspoken question. "I have just been making sure Liriel is okay. So long asleep outside of cryo takes its toll on any." She sounded very worried, but Liriel was too angry to really notice.

"Indeed it does." Janna said softly as she moved to the table. She shook her head and undid the head restraints. "Please don't bite me." She pleaded as she pulled the mouthguard away from the Kavat.

 _You are not the one I want to bite._ Liriel all but snarled that, her fur spiky under the straps. _Lousy, stupid furry pieces of-_ She struggled, but the other straps had no give at all. She was going nowhere. _Let me go!_

"I will, but I need to know what is going on." Janna started undoing the straps. Grina opened her mouth as if to say something, but then shut it. "Liriel is not stupid, Grina. Far from it." The young Tenno said mildly. "She is angry. She has cause. But even such as _she_ won't want _Iriana_ mad at her. Do you?" She asked the Kavat who slumped in her bonds.

 _No._ Liriel sighed deeply and relaxed fully for the first time since she had woken bound. _I will not harm you, Tenno Janna. You have my word._ She snickered. _No, I don't want the Healer mad at me._

"Mom won't be happy with the cats for doing this to you." Janna released Liriel and stepped back as the Kavat all but leaped to her feet. "Can you explain?"

 _I don't know._ Liriel said after a moment of checking herself. _I saw something that defied explanation. Can you check and see if there are any reports of Corpus activity near Jupiter?_

"Liriel..." Janna groaned. "Do you have _any_ idea how many reports we get about Corpus activity?" Her face was so disgusted that Liriel had to smile as only a Kavat could.

 _No, but I can imagine. It is a Corpus mining center, so it will have all kinds of stuff going on. This would be memorable._ The Kavat lay back down on the table, hissing slightly at a strap nearby before kicking it out of the way so she could lie down easily.

"How so?" Janna asked, leaning up against the wall nearby.

 _I heard a report that the Corpus have possibly found a Sentient enthrallment center sunk deep in the depths of the gas giant._ Liriel did not miss both female Tenno's sudden tension. _Deactivated, but whole._

"Oh crap." Janna and Grina both exclaimed as one. They stared at one another and Liriel snickered even though it wasn't very funny.

 _My thoughts exactly._ The Kavat replied. _The people I got the information from had no reason to lie. Oracle Janet was there._ _I don't know how I got there or why I went there, but I was there. It was_ _physical_ _, not mental._

"They can be hard to tell apart, Liriel." Janna wasn't arguing. She was thoughtful. Then she jerked and stared at the Kavat.

 _What?_ Liriel asked.

"Isis said that you were worried about angering almost all the Tenno. There is only _one_ being I know of currently whose mere _presence_ giving information would anger _all_ the Tenno." Janna said carefully."And no, _don't_ say her name. Very few Tenno are mindless berserkers, but the betrayals cut deep." Grina looked mystified, but then her face cleared and took non a sick expression. She nodded harshly. Janna didn't take her eyes off the Kavat. " _She_ was there?"

 _I don't know who you mean._ Liriel replied with aplomb. _There were several beings who sounded female there._

"'Sounded'." Janna repeated. "Oh, Liriel..." She was crying now. She reached for the cat, but Liriel had been ready for just about anything and was off the table and across the room before Janna could blink twice. "Liriel, they did something to you! Let us help you!" Janna begged.

 _Like you did before?_ Liriel asked snidely. _Lock me in a_ **closet** _and leave me there_ _to_ **rot**? _Then you_ **wonder** _why I go to sleep?_

"We couldn't _find_ you, Liriel!" Janna protested. "You ran from Brianna. You ran from the Healer. You disappeared and it took us three _days_ of scanning to find you in that utility closet. _We_ didn't lock you in there!"

 _Then who_ **did?** Liriel snapped.

"No one." Grina spoke up before Janna could. Liriel spun to glare at the older Tenno and Grina shook her head. "We checked the controls, Liriel. You opened the door and ran in. The lock engaged automatically when the door closed. No one hacked it. No one activated it. You may hate the cats, but they were just as horrified at your condition when we found you as _we_ were. Liriel, I know you want to die, but there are easier ways than starving of energy in a closet!"

 _I don't want to die!_ Liriel snarled that. _I want to be with Ariana!_

"And I want my Eran back." Grina said quietly. Janna did not look away from Liriel as the Kavat tensed. "It is not going to happen, Liriel. My son is dead. Even if we _could_ meddle in time, change the past, we would almost certainly make things worse. Liriel, Ariana is _alive_. Hold to that. I don't know where she is or what the future holds, but maybe you will see her again someday? I have learned not to bet against the long shots."

 _I…_ Liriel wilted. _I miss her._

"Just like I miss Eran." Grina bowed her head. "Every minute of every day. We go on. He wouldn't want me to mope any more than Ariana would want you to, Liriel." She took a long, slow step and when Liriel didn't move, another. She moved to the Kavat's side and slowly, ever so slowly, reached down to scratch behind the Kavat's ears. "We are not your enemies, Liriel."

 _I don't like the cats._ Liriel heaved a deep sigh. _But part of that is genetic. Other felines in my territory call for response. And_ **yes** _…_ She cut Janna off when Janna opened her mouth. _I_ **know** _they were here first, so this is_ **their** _territory and_ **I** _am the interloper. But my subconscious keeping telling me that they are invaders. Then they are just so…_ She paused and stared at a wall nearby. When she spoke again, it was sour. _Sneaky._

Grina and Janna both turned to see a piece of the wall vanish. In its place was a gray furred cat who nodded to them all. Her fur shifted colors to red and stayed that way.

"We were and are very worried about Liriel." The red cat said calmly. Despite the kind words, Liriel backed up a step, her fur spiking.

"Bastet." Janna shook her head. "You are not helping."

"I know." The red cat replied. "She doesn't trust us and we lack a lot of the knowledge that our Elders took for granted." She turned to look Liriel in the eye. "Someone is coming who you _can_ trust. Someone who understands what it is to lose half of their soul. I will leave and any surveillance we put in place will be remote. You will not see us, Liriel." She paused and then bowed her head a little. Not subservient, respectful. "I hope you feel better."

The red furred cat took off at a run towards a wall. Before anyone could even inhale to cry out, she reached the wall. Just before she hit it, a small golden door appeared in it, just big enough for a cat. She vanished through it and the door vanished as well. Grina stared at the wall, her mouth hanging open. For her part, Janna put a hand to her face. Liriel beat them all to speech.

 _Showoff._ The derision in the Kavat's tone brought sputters to both of the others. _She doesn't need to do such displays. She thinks they are 'cool', I believe is the vernacular._

"We all wondered how she got into half the places she got into." Janna shook her head. "Liriel, please let Grina check you out? We are worried. There _will_ be long term effects from such a long nap. When we couldn't wake you when you were found, everyone was upset. Mom in particular was irate."

 _As you wish._ Liriel lay down on the floor and did not move as Grina produced a portable scanner to sweep over her body. _Tenno, if the Corpus find that lab…_

"That is a bona-fide catastrophe waiting to happen." Janna agreed. "I know what the Corpus do better than many. Add better brainwashing?" She shook her head, face sick. "We need to tell the Clergy."

 _They know._ Liriel replied and Janna stared at her as Grina continued to scan. _Oracle said that they have been trying to stop the research, but too many_ _in the Corpus_ _deem it profitable._

"Yeah." Janna's tone held pain and anger equally. "What does it matter if everyone _dies_ as long as _you_ have more money than everyone else when it happens? _That_ is the Company way. The Clergy were kinder, but always limited in what they could do openly."

Liriel stared at the distraught Tenno for a moment and then heaved another sigh. She rose and walked to where Janna stood. Then she rubbed up against the girl's ankles as only a cat or Kavat could. Purring.

 _I don't know what to do, but what I_ do _know_ _is that_ _whatever needs doing, I can't do it alone._ Liriel leaned into Janna's leg and the young Tenno bent down to scratch her chin. _The rest of the clan is unavailable?_

"Doing missions, trying to act as normal as they can. Trying to keep a semblance of normalcy alive in this madness." Janna replied as she continued to scratch gently. "Everyone is out currently but me."

 _You will not go._ Liriel's soft words had Janna staring at her.

"Liriel, who else can we send?" Janna asked.

 _You are not fully trained._ Liriel said quietly. _I can tell just from the feel of your energy that you are not fully trained. Warframe or no, if you go out_ _into the field_ _without training, you are not going to come back. Not_ _as you are_ _. Ariana would never forgive me if I got a young Tenno killed. Or worse,_ **not** _killed._ _We saw it happen more than once._

"You… saw…?" Janna swallowed hard as the Kavat nodded. She sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. Liriel climbed up into her lap, settling carefully. She petted the Kavat until Liriel relaxed. Then she spoke to Grina. "Grina? How is she?"

"Physically, she seems fine." Grina shook her head as she looked at her readouts. "Energy wise? It is odd. Her energy is stabilizing, but it _was_ out of kilter. Something definitely happened, but whatever it was doesn't appeared to have been Sentient energy. Not that match any Sentient discharges in our records anyway."

Karl's Shadow had a lot of records on Sentients. More than many other clans could boast. For several reasons. Having two of the three known current Cyberlancers call the dojo 'home' was a very good reason and the only public one. There were other reasons.

 _They didn't know how I got there._ Liriel offered. _They seemed just as shocked as I was._

"Let me postulate and since it is simply me hypothesizing, it isn't going to be recorded." Janna started, only to pause as Liriel raised a paw and put it to her lips with claws sheathed. "Liriel?"

 _The cats will have surveillance devices in here._ Liriel said flatly. _You know they will._ _Anything you say will wind up in Tenno Intelligence's hands in short order._

"I refuse to be controlled by fear." Janna petted the Kavat again and Liriel relaxed, almost against her will. "You were asleep. You were not planning to wake up."

 _No._ The Kavat said simply.

"You found yourself somewhere else." Janna continued. "Nowhere you knew."

 _Everything was metal._ Liriel put her head on her paws and shivered. Janna continued to pet her. _Everything._

"It is all right, Liriel." Janna crooned. "You are cold, but it has nothing to do with temperature. It has to do with energy. Right, Grina?"

"Your energy is stabilizing, Liriel." Grina offered her hand and Liriel gave it an experimental sniff. "It won't take long for you to get back at full capability. Until then? Take it easy."

 _Easy for you to say._ Liriel groused, but her heart wasn't in it. _I know there is a problem and I know what it is. I know it can be fixed, but… They don't trust me and they won't._

"It is nothing personal, Liriel." Janna petted the Kavat again. "They don't trust _anyone_ but their own and _them_ only about half the time. Is that how you want to live? Or not?"

 _No._ Liriel admitted. _I don't want to die. I want to find Ariana. I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my existence locked in a box with her, I need to be with her._

"I am no Healer, but I can feel how much it hurts you to be separated from her, Liriel." Janna was sad. "No one thought about you after the convocation. That was an oversight. I don't know where she is imprisoned. I do know she is not dead."

 _That is good, I guess._ Liriel allowed.

 _It beats the alternative._ A very different non-verbal voice said as the door opened and two very dissimilar forms stepped in. One was an Oberon warframe. No, an Oberon _Prime_ and not just any Prime! The Attica Prime crossbow, Nikana Prime sword and Hikou Prime throwing stars at his side were the _least_ of his weapons. Any more than the warframe clad form beside him was any Kubrow!

"Carlos! Kori!" Janna might have tried to rise, but her lap was full of Kavat and Carlos waved for her to stay seated.

The Kubrow who had taken the name 'Kori' after Carlos' sister had sacrificed herself to save all of the system from an ancient horror did not speak again. She eyed the Kavat who eyed her right back.

"Please don't fight in here." Grina heaved a weak groan. "Way too much fragile, expensive stuff in here for me to replace."

 _It wouldn't be much a fight. She has a warframe. I don't._ Liriel said after a moment. She slowly and carefully lowed her head until it was not quite bowing to the Kubrow. For her part, Kori was a statue. The Kavat did not move. _Have I given offense?_

 _No._ Kori's voice. Oh my god, the pain in her voice was heartbreaking. _I feel you and_ _your devotion to your partner._ _I remember Kori._ _Damn the Phoenix! It had no_ **right** _to take my friend!_ Kubrow couldn't cry, but she was heaving in grief.

Carlos laid a hand on the Kubrow's flank, but then Liriel rose from Janna's lap and stepped to where Kori stood. The Kavat had to stand up all the way to reach the tall Kubrow's nose, but she tapped it with her own as everyone else stared.

 _The Phoenix. Sister of pain, sister of loss._ Liriel said softly. _If she took up the sword, then what your friend did was needed. Horrific, but needed. Ariana did what she did because she found no other way to act. What she did was wrong. I know that but it doesn't diminish my love for her._

 _Nor should it._ Kori gave herself a shake and knelt down to look Liriel in the eyes. _Alien minds have touched yours and the contact hurt you. Intentionally?_ She asked.

 _No._ Liriel replied, meeting the Kubrow's gaze calmly.

"Hunhow?" Carlos asked.

 _No._ Liriel repeated.

Everyone else shared a glance at the Kavat's utterly calm voice registered. She wasn't hostile, but she wasn't budging either.

"There are not a lot of Sentients in charge of things these days." Carlos said carefully. "Hunhow is one. The other that I know of… left."

 _She is coming back._ Liriel replied. _To help._

"To… help." Carlos was fighting hard to keep incredulity out of his tone and he managed. Mostly.

 _I know how crazy it sounds. Hell, I think I may have gone a bit crazy, asking help from the_ **cats** _of all people._ Liriel snapped and then forced herself to relax. _The Tenno as a whole are occupied with the revelations of the past._

Both newcomers stared at her and then at Janna when the young Tenno sighed.

"She slept through that, so the only way for her to know about that is for someone to have told her." Janna hadn't moved.

 **She** _is right_ **here** _._ Liriel spat that and Janna inclined her head in apology.

 _Okay._ Kori seemed to bite back whatever she was going to say and said something else.

 _What does the Lotus want us to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Trust**

 _The Lotus never talked to me._

Liriel was being very careful what she said. She had slept through a lot as various people had said. She would have had to have been both _deaf_ and _blind_ to miss the upset in many people after whatever had happened to the Lotus. Something to do with an Orokin named Ballas. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but betrayal brought out the absolute worst in everyone. Even Tenno. Maybe _especially_ Tenno. Liriel knew exactly how vulnerable she was here and here. She wasn't about to anger _anyone_ else if she could help it.

"Liriel..." Janna half groaned, half sighed.

 _Look, I woke up somewhere else._ Liriel continued before anyone else could. _Oracle Janet was there_ _and she was_ _crying. She said and I quote 'I failed.' Even one such as I can understand that such is not a good thing._

"No one has ever said you were stupid, Liriel." Janna reassured the distressed Kavat, petting her gently. "You are not. Sad and sick? Yes. Stupid? No."

 _Who did talk to you?_ Kori asked as the warframe clad kubrow sat down beside the pair. Carlos just stood, his hands folded across his chest.

 _Oracle Janet._ Liriel said as she leaned into the pets. _A big green Sentient. A smaller green Sentient. There were others there, but they didn't talk much._ All true if not quite the whole truth. _The big green one was in charge and the small green one was kind to me._ She made a noise of consternation as Janna petted her harder. _As odd as that was, they were all kind to me._

"They were probably just as surprised by you appearing in their midst as you were." Janna said as she tried with all her might to please the Kavat.

"Grina?" Carlos asked the older Tenno as she retreated a step to the wall.

"Her energy is rebounding. It was all messed up. How and why? I cannot say." Grina replied. "She was distraught and well..." She made a face. "She and the cats do _not_ get along. Which is why her asking for _their_ help was… A bit odd to say the least." She said delicately.

"Why them?" Carlos asked Liriel.

 _They are available._ Liriel responded through thunderous purrs. _Much as I dislike them, they are capable. Tenno are confused at the moment and those who are available are very busy._ All three of the Tenno in the room nodded at that. _This is not an immediate threat and from what I understand, there are a lot of immediate threats at the moment. So, I wanted to handle it quickly and quietly. Silly me._

The last was sour and Janna doubled her efforts.

"What exactly, did you plan?" Carlos asked. "If it _is_ Sentient tech, then that defines the word 'robust' and if it is buried in a gas giant, it pretty much defines the word 'inaccessible'." He shook his head. "Even Tenno landing craft will have difficulty going as deep as such would have to have been hidden to be missed all this time." He paused and then groaned softly. "Which is likely _why_ it was missed."

 _Probably._ Liriel agreed. _I don't know how deep or even where on Jupiter. I bet deep._ She shoved Janna's hand away with her chin. _Enough, Janna. Thank you._ She made no move to get up. She was very much a feline.

"You are welcome, Liriel." Janna shook her head. "This does seem a job for Tenno, but as you say, there are not many available. Carlos?" She asked when he shook his head.

"I have a mission I have to get to." Carlos replied. "Kori..." He broke off as the Kubrow rose and moved to his side.

 **We** _have a mission._ The Kubrow's words brooked no argument. _That Infested Hive is not going away on its own._

"The clan is all out." Janna slumped a bit. "And Liriel is right. I can't go out." Everyone shook their heads in unison.

 _You are not happy training to be a Warrior._ Liriel said and suddenly everyone was looking at her. _It will take years at the very least and you want to do things now. I understand the feelings._ She butted her head against Janna's stomach and the girl smiled a little forlornly. _I have seen too many young Tenno fall to desire it again. Please, Janna._ She begged. _I will find another way. This is not an immediate threat. Not a desperation move._

Janna heaved a sigh and nodded, relaxing fully. Her face, however, was scrunched in thought. "One thing I do not understand. How could the _cats_ get there and handle such a thing?"

 _I have no idea._ Liriel replied. _What is more? I likely don't want to know. I am not going to bet they can't though. Bad things happen to people who bet against them.  
_

"Well, the cats might or might not be willing to help." Carlos said slowly. "Or they may be constrained in some way that no one else knows about and not be able to help. We likely won't ever know." Everyone with visible faces frowned at that, but he wasn't done. "That said, there are other forces available. Getting to them may be difficult but they are available. Not all of them can be trusted." The Oberon Prime clad Tenno warned when Liriel perked up.

 _How is that different from any other day?_ Liriel asked snidely. _I don't trust the cats._

"The cats are unlikely to _dissect_ you because you can _talk_." Grina said mildly enough that Liriel stiffened. "Most Kavat can't or won't, you know?"

 _Won't._ Kori spoke up. _Many of the Drahk, Kavat and Kubrow out there_ **are** _smart enough to speak like this, but learn very quickly to keep their mouths shut._ _It is not safe to be different out there._

Everyone nodded as Liriel looked at each person in turn.

 _I will find a way._ Liriel promised. _I don't know how or why I was sent there, but there had to be a reason. I want to find Ariana, be with her, but everyone says I can't_. That was forlorn and Janna laid a hand on the Kavat's flank.

"I don't know exactly where she is." Carlos said slowly. "I know where the Phoenix _was_ , but the access way has sealed and the way I saw was _covered_ in traps. I may be able to get a message to Ariana. I may not." He warned when Liriel perked up again. "That weapon _cannot_ be allowed out into the light."

 _I know._ Liriel said weakly enough that Janna started petting her again. _As horrific as the Phoenix is, it is needed. There is no other way to stop the Ancient Enemy._ Kori made a noise of grief and Liriel shook off Janna's hand, rising to step to the Kubrow's side. She nuzzled the warframe clad canid. _You are not alone, Kori._

 _Neither are you, Liriel._ Kori bent her head to tap noses with the Kavat. _We have a mission._ She rose to all four feet and nodded to Carlos.

"I will see about getting a message to Ariana." Carlos had a frown in his voice. "It will have to be done very carefully. Both to keep from getting killed by the defenses _and_ to keep from blowing their cover."

 _Take what time you need._ Liriel reassured him. _I want no Tenno lives on my conscience, Ariana would never forgive me._ _I miss her, but she would be the first to tell me not to rush such things. I can be patient._ Janna snickered and Liriel pulled herself up haughtily. _No comments from the peanut gallery! I can be!_

"Right." Janna's face was scrunched up as she fought a laugh. Grina's face was blank, but her eyes were twinkling. The elder Tenno moved to kneel beside Liriel and started petting.

"Kori? Carlos? Fight well." Grina said quietly as the pair of warframes moved for the door. Both nodded to her and were gone. She continued to rub the Kavat's fur gently. "Liriel, you may not be able to see her again."

 _I cannot accept that._ Liriel protested, but her body was relaxing. _If it turns out that I cannot? If I get word from her that I can accept_ **is** _from her, that I cannot, then I will… find something else to do._ That was weak, sad and scared. Then her voice hardened. _Until then? I will keep trying._

"Well, of course you are going to be stubborn." Janna started petting the Kavat and the feline all but drank in the attention the two female Tenno were giving her. "One, you are female. Two, you are a Kavat. Three, you were bonded to a Tenno. So, yeah, stubborn." Liriel hissed at her, but the Kavat's heart wasn't in it.

 _I can't stay here._ Liriel said after a moment. Both female Tenno looked at her and Liriel shook her head. _I am a Kavat._ _I am not a cat. I am not going to_ _ **be**_ _a cat. The first time some randy tom approaches me, I am likely to let the claws out._

Cat _or_ Kavat, said claws were _not_ toys. Contrary to the current situation. Liriel was not a lap cat. Yes, she adored being the center of attention, she _was_ a feline after all, but only an _idiot_ took her for harmless. An idiot or perhaps a cat with more hormone than brains. Same basic thing.

"You have been sick, Liriel." Janna sighed deeply as the Kavat looked at her. "That said, yes. I know how they can get. I have cleaned up after them more than once. At least the older cats have the sense to deactivate their augmentation when in such states." She shuddered and Grina shared it. "Just the _thought_ of _Matril_ … losing control..." She trailed off as Lirel made a soft noise of fear.

 _Randy cat plus organic explosives? Ouch._ Liriel agreed, her tone sick. _Even Tenno buildings can blow up._

"I _do not_ want to know how you know that. I would really rather not have that happen if it is all the same to you." Grina said with a wince. "I honestly don't know where we are, but I _do_ know we are in outer space. Most organic forms need air." She made a face that Janna shared. Liriel nodded.

 _I can't stay here._ Liriel was a bit sad, but also determined. _I need to try and fulfill the mission that I was given. I hoped the cats could help, but even if they can, they won't talk to me. I am not one of them._ Janna looked sad, but Liriel nuzzled her. _Hey, buck up, Janna. I am not dying now. I don't want to die now._ She sighed. _Mostly._

"Such ordeals leave scars, Liriel." Grina petted the Kavat again. "You could likely use some help and you need to talk to more than just us. We will need to clear it with the Warlord but we can likely get you somewhere that you can do both. Maybe not immediately." She warned.

 _Where?_ The Kavat asked.

"Mars."

* * *

Eighteen hours later

Liriel was ready for just about anything as the immobilization field released her and she stepped out of the golden portal.

Almost.

Then again, anyone with even a _lick_ of sense coming face to face with a _furious_ Ember Prime warframe was likely to have more than a few misgivings. When said warframe was brandishing a Glaive? Sane people tended to _run_. Liriel backed away from the Tenno, looking around for escape paths. There were not any. The Tenno was blocking the only door and the portal was deactivated for the moment.

The only good news? The Tenno wasn't angry with Liriel. Indeed, she wasn't even _looking_ into the portal room. Was that a golden shield of energy that blocked the Tenno's path?

"...and _no_ , I won't stay here!" The voice of the female Tenno from the warframe was calm. Too calm. As if she were holding onto her temper by her fingernails. "I am needed in the field, Brianna!"

"I can't let you go like this, Jasmina." Another female voice. Also not happy. "You are not well."

"I am _angry_ , not _insane!_ " The Ember snarled.

"Jasmina..." Liriel stilled as a _high caste Orokin female_ stepped into view, shaking her head. She wasn't armed. Did she _need_ to be? "Listen to what you just said. What did you say?" She begged. "I don't want to hurt you, Jasmina, but you have scared _everyone_. Rachel asked me to help you and I want to. Please! Let me!" She begged.

"I am not sick!" The Tenno snapped.

"No, you are confused." The other reassured her. "You are not insane, not sick. You are confused and angry. So am I. Hell, _everyone_ is. Things don't make a huge amount of sense right now, Jasmina. We need to make sense of this."

"I remember him screaming in agony!" Was Jasmina _crying?_ "He was taken and there was nothing I could do and I-"

Liriel had heard enough. She stepped forward, ready to dodge or flee if needed. She made sure she was in plain sight as she sat in front of the Ember and gave cry.

 _I was told this is a place where people seek help._ The Kavat said quietly as both females stared at her. _You need help._

"My kin need me." Jasmina stared at the Kavat as Liriel raised a leg and started to wash it.

 _Who?_ The Kavat asked, her tone mild. _Who was taken?_

"My mate." Jasmian relaxed a little when it was clear that Liriel wasn't a threat. Brianna might or might not be one, but it was also clear that she wasn't going to start anything. "Which makes no sense because he is here and I-"

"Calm down, Fire Heart." A shimmering heralded a Tenno simply appearing in between Liriel and the distraught Ember. There was no smell, but he was there, so, a shade. Liriel had dealt with a few of those while partnered with Ariana. He wore no warframe. "I am here."

"I remember you being taken by a dark form that I didn't know. Not a warframe, not a Tenno. Not anything I have seen." Jasmina said weakly. "You screamed. I heard _Jesse_ scream. It… It doesn't make sense! But… But the Tenno need me out there. Fighting."

"Stand down, Fire Heart." The other said quietly. "Rachel and the others want you to seek help. You need it. Badly. I am here, Jasmina. I am here." He reassured her.

Jamsina's Glaive vanished and she stood there. For a moment, her warframe was still, then it split and a bodysuited Tenno stepped out of it. She was crying. Liriel rose to her feet and before anyone else could move, was twining around Jasmina's ankles. She moderated her purr to soothe.

 _Whatever is happening, Tenno Jasmina, be calm._ The Kavat said quietly. _You are not alone. I am Liriel._ She said by way of belated introduction.

"You said something, Brianna..." Jasmina said weakly. "I am..."

"You are confused. You are angry." Brianna reassured the other. "So am I. Whatever happened messed with all of our memories. There are a lot of scared people here, Jasmina."

"And I added to that." The female Tenno seemed to wilt, but perked up as Liriel purred louder.

"You are stressed." Brianna reassured her. "We _all_ are. There is a lot that doesn't add up at the moment. We are working on explaining it. But right now, my patients are the important ones. They include _you_ , Jasmina." She held out a hand to the disconsolate Tenno. "Please, Jasmina. Let me help. Let _us_ help. We have a room set up for you. One where you can talk to Dust..." The shade nodded, that had to be his name. "...or the other Caretakers as often as you wish."

"I..." Jasmina slumped and then nodded. "I apologize, Brianna Executor."

"Don't _start_." The golden skinned woman said with a snap that was utterly fake. Dust and Jasmina both smiled. Liriel for her part, stared. What kind of high caste Orokin acted like _this?_ "You are nowhere _near_ the worst patient I have at the moment. _You_ at least can follow orders most of the time." Dust looked as if he had swallowed a bug and Brianna waved a hand at him. "You hush!"

"I didn't say a word!" The shade protested.

"Good. Don't." The Orokin turned to look at Liriel and nodded. "Liriel? Janna sent word that you were coming. I am glad you woke up."

 _So am I._ The rejoinder was so dry that Jasmina actually chuckled, which had been Liriel's hope. She didn't know this Tenno, but she disliked tears. They were wet, salty and often messy to clean out of fur or scales. _Is this a bad time?_ She inquired.

"I honestly don't know if there would be a _good_ time for some of this crap." Brianna groused. "But we have staff here and we have been offered assistance from various sources. Janna said you need to network and talk through some things." The Orokin was clearly curious, but she was also well trained in decorum. She wouldn't ask even though since she _was_ high caste she _could_ simply ask and be told just about anything. Orokin tech did not keep secrets from its masters after all. "Do you need anything else?"

 _If Tanah has a moment free, I need to talk to him._ Liriel did not miss the look that all three of the others shared. _And yes, I_ **know** _I slept through that. I can't talk about it._

" _More_ weird. _Joy!_ " Brianna heaved a deep sigh. "Just what we needed. I will ask, but he _is_ incredibly busy."

 _I don't seem to be going anywhere._ Liriel heaved a sigh of her own. Brianna beckoned to Jasmina and both females left the room. Dust looked at Liriel. _Yes?_

"Thank you." Dust bowed to the Kavat. "If she had left like that? I fear for her. Jasmina is good soul, but she is so stubborn."

 _The best ones are._ Liriel fought a pang of longing back. _I slept through a lot._

"Yes, you did." Dust shook his head. "But you came to the right place. No one will harm you here and you will likely be able to do a great deal of good."

 _Me?_ Liriel asked. _What can I do? I am here to get help myself._

"What can you do?" Dust's smile was gentle.

"Be yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kindness**

Liriel wasn't awake, but the Kavat wasn't asleep either.

She should have been upset, but she wasn't. She should have been afraid, but she wasn't.

She was safe. She was warm. She was comforted.

She was being held in mid-air by energy that was exuded from a blue metal form and everything felt so good. She just curled up and basked in the feelings of bliss as the soft energy held her and petted her.

"So fierce. So brave." A soft, sad female voice sounded from close at hand but Liriel was too listless to react as Tanah held her in gentle energy. "So hurt. So sad and alone."

 _Yeah._ The voice of the Sentient wasn't anything like any other being that Liriel had ever encountered, but she wasn't afraid. Not now.

Liriel hadn't trusted the staff of this odd place called a 'hospice'. She couldn't trust. Not after everything. None of them had taken it wrongly. None of them had been anything less than polite to her and she had returned that, but cold. Even the youngest ones who had been so curious on seeing her had been polite to her. Some of them had tugged at her heart, but she had forced herself to remain aloof. She had to be true to her friend, be true to Ariana.

The staff had understood. They had not pressed her in any way. They had fed her and then let her rest. When she had woken, Tanah had swept in and hadn't said a word, had simply picked her up and soothed her. She hadn't realized just exactly how much it had hurt until the pain had vanished in his expert care. It hadn't been physical, but it had been extreme. Now? She was calm, safe and not hurting.

It took a great deal of effort, but Liriel managed speech.

 _I have a message for you, Tanah._ The Kavat said softly as the blue Sentient laid her back on the floor.

 _I know. My sister told me what happened._ The odd being replied and Liriel tensed, just a little as a silver form appeared nearby. Another Sentient. His tone turned chiding. _You shouldn't have translocated so far, Kanaah._

"Bite me." That didn't sound like a Sentient, but Liriel knew it was.

 _Wow. Marlena is such a bad influence, isn't she?_ Tanah inquired, but it was joking.

"Actually, she is a moderating influence for many of us." The other replied, her tone turning sober. "After so long trapped in Hunhow's rage, many of us who follow Mother are lost in dealing with emotions of any kind." Was it Liriel's imagination that Tanah tensed? It had to be. Sentients didn't show such things. "And no. You are needed here. Mother and Marlena have things in hand."

 _And Natah?_ The blue Sentient asked.

"She has her own path." The other replied. "None of us are _about_ to gainsay her. You shouldn't either."

 _If Adiinah comes back into the system, Hunhow will try to use her._ Tanah warned.

"We know. She doesn't like the idea of facing him again, but she accepts that the need is great. We hope we won't be needed." The one called Kanaah replied, her scrutiny falling onto the Kavat. "How are you feeling, Liriel?"

 _Better._ The Kavat sighed. _I did n_ _o_ _t realize how much it hurt. What did that? My long sleep?_

 _Yes._ Tanah replied. _Your energy level was so low when you were found that everyone feared for you._ _A number of your higher functions shut down and it took a great deal of work to bring you back._ _There are easier ways to suicide._ He chided the Kavat gently, but she took no offense. Not from him.

 _I was n_ _o_ _t consciously planning suicide._ Liriel said weakly. _I just…_ She slumped and energy came from the silver one. It soothed her just as Tanah had and she was comforted.

"You wanted to find your friend." Kanaah's tone held sympathy, but no pity. "No one blames you for that, Liriel. No one."

 _What do I do?_ Liriel begged the odd pair. _Without Ariana, what am I?_ She was wafted into the air and the silver one was soothing her as she cried.

"You are yourself." The silver Sentient said gently, crooning softly under her words. "You are not Ariana's slave. You are her companion. Her friend. She would be just as horrified by what happened to you as everyone else was." She scoffed. "More in all likelihood. No matter what she was or is, she does love you."

 _She never wanted to be a monster._ Liriel pleaded.

 _For some, it is a choice._ Tanah's voice was sad. _From what little I know about her, it wasn't a choice she was given._

 _They made her a killer!_ Liriel cried as Kanaah held her. _She did n_ _o_ _t want to be one!_

"Liriel." Kanaah's energy hugged the Kavat gently. "Ariana is safe for the moment. _You_ are _not_."

 _What?_ Liriel stiffened and stared from the silver Sentient to the blue one. _What do you mean?_

"We do not know what sent you to us when Oracle Janet came to Mother." Kanaah said quietly. "We feel that it is nothing good." The Kavat stared at the Sentient and despite the comfort, a shiver wracked her form. "Be calm, fierce hunter. You are not alone."

 _Did I do that?_ Liriel asked, confused. _I should n_ _o_ _t have been able to do that._

 _It wasn't you._ Tanah reassured her. _It wasn't any of us. No Sentient did it._

"Natah said it wasn't a Tenno either." Kanaah said heavily as Liriel stared from one to the other.

 _The Grineer could not have done that. The Infested_ **would n** **o** **t** _have done that._ Liriel paused. _Would they?_

"The mass mind that the Caretakers protect might very well have been capable of such." Kanaah replied. "But Natah has felt their touch before and it wasn't the same."

 _What does that leave?_ Liriel asked, confused. _The Corpus?_

She stiffened. If the Profit driven humans found such tech as to be able to translocate a small object onto a tiny thing moving at incredible speed in interstellar space… Oh, the implications were _not_ good.

"That is a possibility, but in all likelihood, no." Kanaah reassured her. "Again, the feel of human tech is fairly recognizable to such as us." There was no conceit in the Sentient's words. There didn't need to be. "It wasn't anything we found familiar."

 _So what does that leave?_ Liriel asked, even more confused.

 _We don't know._ Tanah admitted. _And frankly? That scares us._ For a _Sentient_ to admit that? Oh dear.

 _What can I do?_ Liriel asked after a moment's thought. Ariana might be out of her reach, but her partner's core values remained. Even as a serial killer, Ariana had retained the core of the Tenno Code and had never shirked from her duty to humanity as a whole. She had preyed on the worst of the worst, never targeting the innocent. One more reason that Liriel had loved her despite all of her flaws.

"Oracle Janet's visions are clouded, but they all turn out bad." Kanaah was quiet, almost reflective. "The Tenno are lost, directionless. The one solid thing in their lives just turned on them, or so many believe. Natah hasn't, but they can't know that."

 _No, they can't._ Liriel mused. _So, what does that leave? Has the Oracle seen anything?_

 _According to Mother, every time she tries, she is shocked out of her visions._ Tanah replied and Liriel felt fear rise. _It is almost as if someone really doesn't want her to see what is coming._

 _Who would benefit if the system falls?_ Liriel asked. _The Grineer? The Infested?_ _The Corpus?_

"We don't know." Kanaah replied and then her form seemed to waver. Liriel eyed her as Tanah jerked forward.

 _Kanaah!_ The blue Sentient warned. _Stop broadcasting! You have used too much!_

"I… I need to..." Kanaah seemed to phase as Liriel felt the energy that held her vanish. The Kavat landed on her feet, staring at the silver Sentient in horror. Tanah started to send energy, but Liriel was faster. She jumped as only a Kavat could. Before either of the odd metal forms could react, Liriel was atop the silver one, her own energy pulsing into the fading form. Soothing, calming, easing, revitalizing.

 _You need to rest._ Liriel said quietly as both Sentients seemed to goggle at her. _Ariana did too after over exerting herself. Many times. I do n_ _o_ _t know what is happening. I do not know what I can do, but I will do what I can. Ariana would ask no less._

"You… are... a good soul, Liriel." Kanaah's voice was weak, but firmed under Liriel's ministration.

 _Stop talking!_ The other Sentient commanded. _Kanaah! Hibernate! Now!_

 _Yes, dear._ That was so snide that Liriel had to snicker even as the firm under her sank to the floor and the energy that pulsed through it faded almost beyond the point of discerning. The Kavat looked at Tanah, worried, but the blue Sentient made a soft noise of encouragement.

 _She will be fine, in time._ The not so menacing alien monster reassured the worried Kavat. _She traveled too far by herself. Mother will likely have some_ very _sharp words for her about that. Our kind don't die as organic forms do._

 _Maybe not._ Liriel did not move from her place atop Kanaah still body. _But I have seen Tenno die. Do not tell me it is not possible for energy forms to fade beyond recovery It nearly happened to me._ She couldn't control a shiver and suddenly, she couldn't stop shivering.

 _You need rest yourself, Liriel._ Tanah said quietly as gently energy lifted her from her perch. _It stands to reason that whatever is coming is related to the lab that the Corpus have discovered._ **My** _lab._ He said grimly. _There are many who need me here and I am sworn not to leave._

 _I am not._

Was that a chuckle that came from the Sentient and Liriel fell into soothing blue tinged darkness? Hard to say.

* * *

Some time later

Liriel woke to an odd feeling. She was being petted. The _wrong way!_

"Abigail! No!" A sharp young female voice sounded as Liriel shot to her feet and hissed at the person who had _dared_ rub her fur against the grain. The oddly androgynous female whose had had transgressed stared at the Kavat, eyes huge. Another female, this one in a hovering chair, sailed into view. She was Tenno and young. Her face was ashen as she stared at Liriel. "Abigail, take a step back. Now."

"Pretty cat." The odd looking girl said softly, her voice as oddly vacant as her face. What was wrong with her?

"That is not a _cat_ , Abigail!" The other said sternly. "You woke her up! She will not be happy with you."

"Pretty cat." The other replied as she reached for Liriel again, obviously not comprehending the danger of aggravating a Kavat.

"Please don't hurt her!" The chair bound girl said weakly as Liriel retreated a step. "She doesn't know what she is doing!"

Liriel stared from one to the other and then at the door where the high caste Orokin female had suddenly appeared, her own face as shaken as the chair bound girl's. She didn't know these, but they obviously didn't mean any harm. And.. It _wasn't_ the first time Liriel had dealt with such situations. Ariana had been a Healer and Liriel had worked with her a lot.

 _I will not._ Liriel's calm voice had both the chair bound girl and the Orokin staring at her. She ignored them, turning to face Abigail who was eyeing her. _Girl? Abigail? You wondered how the fur felt, no?_ The girl tapped the side of her head, confused but then smiled and nodded. _Doing it without asking was rude, and you did it wrong._ Both the Orokin and the chair bound girl inhaled as Liriel stepped forward and put her head under the blank faced girl's hand. She pushed into the hand. _Stroke_ with _the grain, front to back. Yes._ _Like that._ She purred as Abigail's hand moved slowly and carefully. _It should feel smooth, silky even. If it does not, alter your hand's path until it does._

Both of the others were goggling as Abigail smiled wide, her face lighting up as only a sorely hurt being who had found solace could. She was bent almost in half to reach all of the Kavat and Liriel was half afraid she would topple over.

 _Can you sit?_ Liriel asked. _It has to be more comfortable than bending over like that._

It was all the Kavat could do not to laugh at the expressions on the faces of the others as Abigail carefully sat, still stroking inexpertly. The girl smiled wider as Liriel climbed into her lap. Since she was hurt, Liriel decided not knead and curled up in her lap. There was something very wrong about the girl's midsection, but Liriel ignored it.

"Pretty cat." Abigail said with a smile as Liriel purred.

 _Kavat, not cat._ Liriel corrected her gently. _Do not pull my tail._ She warned sternly when Abigail's hand trailed down that way The girl recoiled as if struck and Liriel moderated her tone. _I_ _will not_ _hurt you as long as you do not hurt me, girl._

"No hurt!" Abigail begged, her face suddenly so terrified that even Liriel's hardened heart started to melt. "No hurt!"

Tears started to fall, but she jerked as Liriel nuzzled her chin. She stared into the Kavat's eyes and deep intelligence marred by pain and fear sang inside the girl's brown eyes. Liriel slowly shook her head. Whoever this girl was, this wasn't how she was meant to be. Someone had _done_ this to her. Mind and body both altered. A glance at the Orokin and the golden skinned female nodded, her face set in a grim line. From her expression? _She_ hadn't done it and whoever _had_ was _not_ on her list of friends. Later. Liriel would explore the truth later. For now? She had something more important to do.

 _No._ The Kavat promised. _No hurt._ _My name is Liriel. What is yours?_

"They call me… Abigail?"The confused pain in the girl's questioning tone was heart-wrenching.

Liriel just focused on soothing the all but crying girl. She could help this poor tormented soul. Ariana would be proud of her. Liriel expected it to take a while, but between one stroke and another, Abigail's face slackened and she all but collapsed. The Kavat looked at the others who nodded to her.

"That was kind." The Orokin said quietly as Liriel carefully stepped off the slumbering girl. "Poor girl is a mess."

 _Did whoever did that to her get away?_ Liriel asked without preamble. The Orokin shook her head. _Good._

The Kavat did not react as Abigail was lifted by barely visible golden energy and moved to one wall where a bed slid out for her to be deposited on. She had seen far stranger things around high caste Orokin in the past.

"In a few weeks, I will release him to face the Empress." The golden woman said with a growl. "He thought to take her place." At that, the Kavat gave a matching growl and the other nodded. Emperors and Empresses had no patience with people who tried to do such things. None. "That is not his only crime, but in my opinion, the worst of them."

 _Can you help her?_ The Kavat asked.

"I am trying." The golden woman paused and then shook her head. "I am remiss. My name is Brianna Executor. I don't know if you remember, but we met in the portal chamber."

 _It was fairly memorable._ The Kavat's tone was so dry that both of the others chuckled.

"Jasmina usually is." Brianna smirked and then nodded to the chair bound girl. "This is Mary." Liriel looked at the girl who nodded, her face grave. She had heard a bit about Mary's ordeals.

"I was supposed to be minding her, Brianna." Mary said weakly. "I apologize."

" _You_ need to heal too, Mary." Brianna's rejoinder wasn't a rebuke. Not quite. "Have you eaten?"

"Brianna..." Mary started with a groan, but paused as Liriel snorted.

 _I see Tenno young are as stubborn as ever._ The Kavat smirked at Mary's hurt expression. _Eat when you can and sleep when you can, young Mary. You never know when you will be able to again._ Mary looked mulish, but Liriel knew exactly how to handle such things. Again, she had worked with Ariana for a long time before the her partner had been caught. _I do not know about you, but_ I _am hungry._

"Well, we cannot have that." Brianna smiled at the Kavat as Liriel moved to the chair and eyed the girl questioningly. "Can we, Mary? I would do what she asks. Kavats are notoriously stubborn."

Liriel gave a derisive sniff even if it _was_ true. She had her pride.

"I need to keep an eye on Abigail." Mary protested weakly and then gave a squeak as Liriel leaped into her lap. "Ah..."

Brianna didn't speak. She simply crossed her long, golden arms as an Orokin drone shot into the room to hover over the bed where Abigail lay. This time, Liriel kneaded the lap properly before curling up. Mary stared at the Kavat as Brianna fought a laugh. Mary was clearly not happy with the small pains from the Kavat's claws, but equally unwilling to give offense. Liriel took advantage as she always had and curled up, her head pillowed on the girl's thigh.

 _Do I need to say it?_ Liriel asked as Mary stared at her. Mary was clearly unsure and Liriel shook her head. _Mush._

"'Mush'?" Mary queried and then jerked as Liriel extended a couple of claws just enough to get her point across. Food. Now. "Oh, okay. Whatever!"

The chair started moving and Brianna kept pace with it, obviously fighting a smile.

None of them saw the Orokin drone behind them morph into another, far more sinister looking form. The Djinn Sentinel did not fire its weapon. Instead, a beam of energy swept out from it across Abigail. Abigail gave a small cry in her sleep but did not rouse. Her form wavered for a moment before solidifying again. The Sentinel wavered again and an Orokin drone was back in its place.

Or was it?

Both Abigail and the drone shimmered with oddly gray energy. Holograms.


	6. Chapter 6

**What makes a friend?**

Liriel was enjoying herself.

She hadn't expected to. She still missed Ariana dreadfully, and part of her felt guilty at feeling enjoyment, but the rest of her knew that her friend wouldn't mind. She had been hurting for so long, angry for so long, that it had seemed the only way to be.

It wasn't.

An appreciative gasp came from the group as Liriel jumped as high as she could and _just_ managed to snag the ball of cloth that Mary had tossed in a deceptive arc. Brianna had produced the soft ball when asked. The Orokin female hadn't been entirely sure about this, but Mary had almost jumped for joy when Liriel had proposed the game. Despite her infirmity -or maybe because of it- the chair bound Tenno girl had taken to throwing the ball higher and higher each time. Liriel was watching Mary carefully, but she was also having fun. The Kavat rolled in mid-air, spun and batted the ball back at Mary who grinned as she reached up and caught it. She leaned so far to catch it that the Kavat was worried for a moment that the girl would overbalance and fall out of her chair, but Mary managed to both catch the flying cloth _and_ sit back upright.

"Dang, you are good at this, Liriel." Mary said as the sick girl watched the Kavat land. Everyone else was clapping. They had drawn a crowd and Liriel was eating up the attention.

 _I ought to be._ Liriel said more than a hint of pride. _I_ **am** _a feline, after all._

"Is that instinctive or is that something you learned?" Mary asked. Her face was paler than it had been and Liriel stepped closer to her.

 _A bit of both._ Liriel replied as she jumped up into Mary's lap. The girl gave an 'eep' as Liriel stared into her eyes.

"Liriel?" Mary asked, wary of the claws now. She knew instinctively that Liriel wouldn't really hurt her but she also the wicked claws were not for show.

 _Your eyes are unfocused and what I can feel of your pulse is odd._ Liriel replied as she laid a paw on a button on the armrest of Mary's chair. A button that the Kavat had been told would summon assistance if Mary had problems. Mary started to protest, but Liriel was having none of it. _Mary, you are not well and you know it._

The crowd that had gathered to watch Liriel and Mary play was dispersing, but several people moved closer to listen. A dark haired human woman stepped up to the chair, her face worried.

"What is wrong, Liriel?" The Kavat had been introduced to the woman. Kat, her name was, but she was _nothing_ like the cats that Liriel knew. She was bonded to the Orokin who ran things here. She was kind, gentle and patient. A good soul. If Liriel hadn't been so driven to find Ariana, she might have counted the woman a friend. "Brianna is on the way."

 _I am not sure, Miss Kat._ Liriel replied as she nuzzled Mary's cheek. _I am no Healer. Something is wrong, but I have no idea what. She is pale,_ _her eyes are not focusing properly and_ _her pulse is odd. Not_ _too_ _weak or too strong_ _n_ _or_ _too slow or_ _fast. Just odd._ _She smells wrong too._

"Liriel." Mary protested as Kat reached for her hand. Then _everything_ stopped as the girl's eyes rolled back up into her head and she started to jerk.

"Seizure!" Kat snarled, but Liriel was just as fast. The Kavat hit another button that she had been told about and the chair folded around Mary to hold her gently in place. It wouldn't hurt her, but it wouldn't let her flop around and hurt _herself_ either. Kat had been reaching for the same button. She looked at Kat as Mary thrashed and from the look in the human's eyes? Both felt the same thing. Helpless.

Liriel jumped out of the way as Brianna and Tanah both came hustling in. They made a beeline for Mary and _everyone_ who had been gathered and watching worriedly made way for the Orokin and the Sentient. Liriel was partnered to a Healer, but she herself was not one. She knew she would just be in the way, so when Kat held out her arms invitingly, Liriel jumped up to settle in them. Kat held her, petting the Kavat carefully as both watched the medics work.

 _She will be okay._ Liriel's words were half promise, half plea.

"Brianna and Tanah will do what they can." Kat agreed. "We better get out of the way. The _last_ thing Mary needs when she comes out of that is a bunch of people staring at her." That was to everyone and most of the crowd nodded, started to disperse.

"Good point." Brianna's soft voice had both the human and the Kavat looking. The Orokin female's face was set, but it relaxed as they looked at her. "She _will_ be okay. She just overdid it." She paused and made a face. " _Again_. Iriana will _not_ be happy."

"With _her_ or with _you?_ " Kat asked sourly as she started for the door. A questioning look at Liriel had the Kavat pillow her head on the human's arm. She had no objection to being carried.

"Both. I am supposed to be taking care of her, not letting her hurt herself. I guess we have to keep her in the bed to keep her safe. Might have to lock her in to keep her in though." Brianna shook her head and turned back to where Tanah was working. She paused as Liriel spoke.

 _A cage won't work._ The Kavat said quietly but firmly. _All such would do is make her angry to no gain. She needs something to do. Something to keep her mind occupied. Something that won't hurt her._

"The Library has offered." Brianna said softly. Liriel felt Kat's instant intransigence and apparently, this was an old argument, because Brianna continued before Kat could speak. "Yes, Kat, I _know_ you don't trust it after what it did to you but it may be the best choice for Mary."

"Only if you want the girl insane. Or worse." Kat said darkly as she stalked for the door. Liriel looked up at the obviously angry woman and refrained form comment. She did hear Brianna sigh, but then the door cut off any further comment.

 _Isn't the Library where Mary was hurt in the first place?_ Liriel asked carefully. She had picked up a few tidbits here and there as she had tried to fit in here. It was hard.

"Yes." Kat snapped and then she gave herself a shake, apologizing before Liriel could do more than tense. "I am sorry, Liriel. I am not angry. Not really. Certainly not with _you_. It is me. I am a mess."

 _You were hurt as well. Hence why you are here._ Liriel offered as Kat's hand stoked her fur.

"I focus on others." Kat heaved a sigh. "It helps me to help others. Funny that, but it does. I think-"

She stopped so suddenly that Liriel jumped out of her arms to land on the floor and stare… at _Kat_. The woman who stood in front of them was an _exact_ duplicate of Kat down to the eyelashes. Even the _smell_ was the same! Liriel stared from one to the other, confused as Kat backed up a slow step.

"I just want to talk." The other said slowly, not moving. Her accent was odd and thick, but her words were understandable. "That is all. Kat, please..."

"Go. Away." Kat all but _growled_ that. Liriel jerked. Where had the kind woman she had been talking to go? Kat was _terrified_ of this other? Why?

"They told me what happened!" The other Kat pleaded. "I didn't _know!_ I _wasn't_..."

" _Shut up_ _!_ " Kat all but _screamed_ that as she backed up another step. " _YOU! DO! NOT!_ _ **EXIST!**_ " That _was_ a scream and Liriel stared as the kind and gentle woman she had been talking to _bolted!_ One moment, she was there, the next, she was gone.

Liriel stared after Kat and then at the other who was slumped and crying softly.

"I just want to apologize!" The other said weakly as Liriel looked her over. "She won't listen to me!" Liriel did not react and the other shook her head, dashing tears away. "I… I heard some. Liriel. Your name is Liriel. I will say one thing. Don't trust Anatoly. Just… don't." She jerked as Brianna appeared nearby, the Orokin's face remote. "Ah, Brianna Executor, I was just- Um." She trailed off a bit lamely as Brianna shook her head.

"I _told_ you she was not ready to talk to you." Brianna said flatly. "She may _never_ be. After what she went through for so long, she may never be able to accept your existence, Katherine."

"I just want to apologize!" Katherine repeated with a sob. "Is that so wrong?"

"Do not push her." Brianna said with a growl of her own. "You will _not_ like what happens if you push her too far. Hell, no one in the _vicinity_ will!" She actually shuddered. "I like this tower _standing,_ thank you very much!"

For her part, Liriel just stood and stared. What the hell could _frighten_ a high caste Orokin in the _middle_ of a tower she controlled? Did the Kavat _really_ want to know?

"If she won't talk to me...' Katherine said slowly. "I can't stay here."

"Where would you go?" Brianna asked. She seemed honestly curious.

"I don't know." Katherine admitted. "I have been doing research into number of things and I think I need to talk to the Corpus Clergy. I don't know for sure, but what they do might suit me. It seems closest to what I did and they can always use pilots, even incredibly rusty ones."

"We are expecting a Clergywoman any time now. I asked for some specialized help and they offered." Brianna allowed. "They have to travel in roundabout ways to get here, so it may be soon or not so soon. I can let you talk to Violet if you wish." Katherine perked up and Brianna shook her head. "She is busy with Kieko, but she can make time to talk if you wish."

"I would like that." Katherine said quietly. "She is…focused." She paused and then shook her head. "I don't know her, but she seems very familiar nonetheless." She shook her head again. "No, not her. Her manner? Her speech? _Something_ about her is incredibly familiar and comforting."

" _That_ is not something anyone has said about Violet recently." Brianna said with a snort. An Orokin drone appeared beside her and she nodded to it. "This will guide you to a room where Violet can talk to you. It may be a while." She warned. "Kieko is a mess."

"She is the one who your -um- predecessor altered?" Katherine asked. Brianna nodded, her face set in a grim line.

"One of two souls he utterly destroyed and yes, he _will_ pay for that very shortly." Brianna said with a growl worthy of a hunting Kubrow. "The Empress has demanded his presence and I _will_ deliver him to her. Alive, awake and aware."

From her cold tone, that was not her wish. Also from her tone, this Empress person would do far, far worse than Brianna could. Then again, whoever had hurt Abigail and this Kieko who Liriel hadn't met yet deserved every ouch of pain and then some. Liriel would shed no tears for that one. The drone bobbed and then started off. Katherine followed, her entire stance one of dejection.

 _How is Mary?_ Liriel asked when Brianna looked at her. _She worries me._

"Me to." Brianna allowed. "Girl has no quit in her. That is the only reason she survived what she did even remotely sane. She does have some issues."

 _Who wouldn't?_ Liriel inquired and the Orokin female smiled at her.

"Mary likes you and you like her." Brianna said quietly. "Abigail is a handful on occasion, but you handled her very well. I know you cannot stay, but you are welcome here anytime, Liriel."

 _I need to talk to various people, including this Violet person._ Liriel replied. _That was one name I was given to speak to._

"The Corpus Special Forces may or may not be able to help you get to the lab as deep as it is. They are constrained in odd ways at times." Brianna looked thoughtful. "Who else?"

 _Tenno Jasmina. Someone named Karen._ Liriel said quietly. _Another named Miguel._

"Karen and Miguel?" Brianna said slowly, her face hooded. "That is… Hmmm." She shook her head. "They _might_ be able to help. Do you know who and what they are?"

 _No._ Liriel admitted. _I don't think I have the need to know such until and unless I do talk to them._

"Security makes my head hurt." Brianna said sourly and then sighed. "No, Tower, that was not a complaint _or_ request. No!" She said sharply as something wafted towards her, buoyed up by golden energy. "I _don't_ need an analgesic!" She growled something that sounded foul under her breath in a language that Liriel was glad she didn't know. The half seen thing vanished. She made a noise in her throat that sounded remarkably like a dog growling. Or maybe a wolf? "Gee! What have I told you about 'suggesting' things to the Tower?" She asked in a deceptively sweet voice. The Orokin was _not_ happy. "Do you want me to call Nikis in now? Wake him up and get him here all grumpy?"

"Um..." A short woman appeared nearby, her face worried. "Alpha, I am trying to help."

"You are being a pain in the _butt_." Brianna all but snarled that and the other raised her head, tilting it to the side oddly. Exposing her throat? "Don't do that! The kids are in class. Go help the teacher." That was both command and dismissal. The other left without a word. Only after she was gone did Brianna groan. "There are times I really hate this incredibly convoluted pile of stuff I got tossed into."

 _You run things._ Liriel offered. _Of course you won't enjoy it all._

"Most high caste Orokin I knew were far above getting their hands dirty actually doing things. That was what Dax and servants were for." Brianna heaved another sigh and relaxed. "I can see the appeal, but that isn't me."

 _I prefer to do things too, so…_ Liriel sat and looked at the Orokin. _What would you have of me while I wait?_

"Don't _you_ start!" Brianna begged. "The shades, Gee, all of them look to me as if I am some kind of deity. I am not!"

 _That is not what I meant._ Liriel gave a dismissive sniff. _I serve Ariana, no one else._

"If I may ask, did she raise you?" Brianna asked. Liriel looked at her and the Orokin shook her head. "I am curious, no more. I know the bonds of friendship that form between Tenno and companions."

 _No._ Liriel said softly. _She found me._

Just the memory hurt and Liriel fought hard to remain still as Brianna bent to one knee beside the distressed Kavat. She held out a hand and the Kavat bowed her head, accepting the pets that came.

"I am sorry I distressed you, Liriel." Brianna sounded honestly regretful. "We all have bad memories. You found a home. A good friend and I find such loyalty as yours humbling. I have known all kinds of Tenno. Good, bad, indifferent. What I know about your friend frankly worries me, but I also know that you can no more change your own nature than _I_ can turn back into a human." The acceptance in her words was just as comforting as her caresses. "You have done no harm to any here even when provoked and for that? I thank you."

 _Abigail didn't understand what she was doing._ Liriel said quietly through her purrs. _I saw such before. I worked with Ariana and Trinity and I tried to help as I could. Sometimes, though? All I could do was be there. Try to offer comfort while they cried. Abigail would make both Trinity and Ariana weep._ She paused. _And then tear whoever did it to_ **pieces** _._

"Trust me, if the Empress hadn't demanded him, I would have done just that." Brianna snarled, but Liriel knew the rage wasn't directed at the Kavat. "It would have taken quite a while, but I would have done _just that_. Ripped him apart."

 _Good._ Liriel heaved a sigh. _I may be a Kavat, but I am female as well. Such a violation is hard to accept. Can Abigail and this Kieko go on?_

"I don't know." Brianna admitted. "Kieko wants to die, but she has for a very long time. Abigail helped her, but she doesn't _remember_ Kieko now or vice versa. I fear for them both. They are good people who were hurt very badly."

 _It cannot be undone._ The Kavat's words were not quite a question.

"No. I have tried everything I know and can research." Brianna slumped and her hand faltered in its pets. Liriel didn't mind. She was just as stressed but the Kavat did nuzzle the hand. Focusing on the petting would help Brianna past the horror. It had always helped Ariana after bad episodes. "It is all genetic. _Her_ genetics, if mangled almost beyond recognition. I cannot undo it without killing her. Them. No one can. But they were my friends! I have to try! _Try_ to help them."

 _I know._ Liriel rose and stepped to where Brianna was crying now. She nuzzled the woman's face. _While I am here, I will help as I can. I am no Healer myself, but I do find that I can calm people._

"Yes, you do." Brianna petted the Kavat's head again. "And, if it is not presumptuous? May I call you friend?"

 _You may._ Liriel reassured her. _I may be depressed. I may be fixated on something that I can never achieve…_ That hurt, to admit, but she was a realist, Liriel was. _...but Ariana wouldn't want me to pass by people in pain. She never_ **could** _just walk_ _by hurting_ _people. Kittens in particular. Or,_ _kids_ _as humans and others say_ _._

"Really?" Brianna asked, her face stunned.

 _Really._ _That is what got her caught, eventually._ Liriel hated remembering those days. _She never targeted kids and her last… um… victim did. She freed the poor boy from what was done to him and he ran to the authorities who figured out it was her and took_ _t_ _he evidence to the Tenno._ _They reacted badly._

"She did good and got screwed for it. Ouch." Brianna swallowed hard. "I _cannot_ condone what she did, Liriel, but I _can_ accept that she is your friend."

 _So are you._ The Kavat nuzzled the Orokin's face once more and then retreated. _What do you wish me to do?_

"Keep an eye on Abigail?" Brianna asked. "Keep her out of trouble? If you _can!_ " She said hastily when Liriel winced. "She is not bad, just confused."

 _I know._ Liriel replied. _I will._ _Or, as best I can. I am a Kavat, not a magician._ She promised and then stepped back. _Good luck, Alpha Brianna Executor._ She said formally. _My friend._

"I am honored, my friend." Brianna rose to her feet as well and then she strode off, her face calmer. A good thing.

Liriel stared after the Orokin for a moment before starting for the room where Abigail slept. She didn't need a photographic memory when she could track scents, especially her own. But something was wrong. She couldn't define it, but something was wrong. The door opened for her and she stepped into the room where Abigail slept, but… There was no scent from the girl!

THAT WASN'T ABIGAIL!

The Kavat jumped for an alarm switch and heard a hiss. Something struck her in the side and she fell to land boneless. Every muscle was refusing her commands as something dark hovered close. She couldn't even look up as whatever is was swept her with energy. She couldn't even snarl as the energy changed to a portal. She was a prisoner! She was going to be… No! She wouldn't be a prisoner again! She would not be caged _again!_ She started a biofeedback technique to stop her heart and it didn't work! She tried again and it did start to slow her heart, but slowly, so slowly! Far more slowly than it should have.

She landed on something soft and warm hands took hold of her, easing her to a more comfortable position. The hands took hold of her jaw and eased her head up. She stared at _a_ _Corrupted_ _Grineer's_ scared golden eyes.

"Oh _shit_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hysteria**

"What is she doing here? She isn't supposed to be here!"

Liriel couldn't stiffen since she was paralyzed, but she was reeling as the golden hands checked her pulse. That _wasn't_ a Grineer speaking! She knew the voice! Isis! The leader of the Feline Corps? Here? What the hell? She couldn't see the white furred witch, but she would know that voice anywhere. The biofeedback technique faltered and vanished as a familiar feeling hit the Kavat. Isis' power.

"The Kavat's pulse is good." _That_ was the Grineer! Liriel saw the transformed clone's lips move and the sound was as guttural as she might expect. But it was odd. The clone's skin was golden, so he was Corrupted, but he had no orb and hoops on his forehead. So he wasn't under the control of a neural sentry. "Do you wish it restrained?"

"Yes! Now!" Isis was angry. Almost as angry as Liriel was becoming. "What the hell are you doing here, Liriel?"

The Grineer had straps in hand and he was bending down close to the frozen Kavat when it happened. Liriel heard Abigail cry out in pain and fear. The girl was scared and hurting. Not conscious, but scared and hurting. An innocent was in danger.

 _Enough._

Liriel was ice cold as she opened a conduit in her mind that had been sealed long, long ago. She had sworn to many never to open said conduit, never to touch the power that resided deep within her and she had abided by that oath. All the ones she had sworn to were gone now and an innocent soul was in danger. Whatever the cats or whoever might do to her, she was not about to let them do _anything_ to Abigail. Enough was enough.

The Grineer jerked back as lavender energy spun from Liriel's paws to arc around her. Energy that took on the form of _computer code_.

"NO! Sedate her! _Now!_ " Isis screamed, but it was too late. The paralytic agent in Liriel's bloodstream melted under the onslaught of the lavender computer code.

The Grineer jerked back, fear coloring his golden features as Liriel rose to her feet. She didn't need to see herself to know that her eyes were glowing lavender. That the code was swirling around her, coloring her fur white and her skin black. Ariana had always loved that color and Liriel had worked hard to make her projections fit her friend's wishes. They had been such a good team. Ever since Ariana had found a small, misshapen thing and _not_ killed her as the Tenno probably should have.

" _Fall back!_ " Isis yelled. That was wise as angry as Liriel was. A barely seen white blur vanished through a door.

The Grineer ran as well. The door hissed shut and then clicked locked. Mechanical locks. Someone knew what she was capable of. Liriel scanned the room with both eyes and code. What she saw horrified her. A clear plastic cage sat against one wall. It was familiar, but not. She knew that cage. Had she been in it? It was large enough for Liriel to stand in and had both bedding and a place for her wastes. She hissed at it. She didn't remember it, but she knew it. Knew it and _hated it_. The rest of the room was unremarkable. Orokin décor, but old, decayed.

A moan drew Liriel's eyes away from that horror to where Abigail lay on a bed. She wasn't restrained and didn't seem hurt in any way, but Liriel let her code sweep the room and the girl before she moved. Medical gear of many kinds was arrayed around the bed, but none was attached to Abigail. Liriel's eyes narrowed as she saw energy flickering from Abigail's hands. Not coherent energy and not very powerful, but familiar energy. It was almost exactly like what Liriel was casting! The girl was a Cyberlancer! Just like Liriel! But not _trained_.

 _Oh dear._ Liriel finished her scans and set her energy to defend herself. Only then did she move to the bed and jump up to examine Abigail closely. She found what she feared. She had been told that Abigail had been forcibly mindwiped. Such things did not work on Cyberlancers, even untrained ones. Their minds did not work as other minds did. Liriel's mind…

She paused. She scanned her own mind quickly with her code and found blank portions. Someone had mindwiped _her!_ Whoever it was had done a damn good job, but there were data fragments that she could recover. She started doing just that but then focused on Abigail.

There was something wrong with the pillow that Abigail's head lay on. Liriel hissed again as her code reported that a somatic unit was transmitting from it directly into Abigail's sleeping mind. A thought and the device shut down, but she didn't fry it as her first impulse demanded. Instead? She scanned it, seeking to find out what whoever had been using it had been pushing into Abigail's head.

What she found…

Liriel had though herself beyond horror. Beyond pain, fear, grief, all of that.

She wasn't.

 _Oh, Abigail…_ Liriel lay down beside the now crying girl's head and fought hard not to cry herself. She touched the somatic unit with her code, changing every security protocol in an instant. No one else would be able to access it but her. No one else would program Abigail. She sat up and glared around the room, her code identifying each and every surveillance device in the room. There were seven of them. Slowly and methodically, Liriel fried each and every one of them. Then she sat and waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

Abigail woke up with a scream. Tears were falling and she was all but hysterical as she jerked up in the bed. Liriel knew what to do, so she did it.

 _It is all right, Abigail._ Liriel said quietly as she rose and stepped to where Abigail was staring around wildly. _It is all right. You are all right._

"Li- Liriel?" Abigail's voice was firmer, clearer but shaken. Terrified. Stood to reason, all of her memories were back. _All_ of them. "I remember… I was confused. You were kind to me."

 _Yes, Abigail._ Liriel said softly as she stepped up into Abigail's lap to nuzzled the girl's face. _It is all right. It is over. The one who hurt you and your friend is in prison and he will not enjoy the fruits of his labors. Be calm, Abigail. You are safe. No one will touch you now. I won't let them._

Any reasonably sentient being would have fled from the Kavat's tone. Abigail relaxed, just a little.

"He… He did this to me..." Abigail stared down at her waist, her face ashen.

 _Yes. You and the other._ Liriel didn't want to hurt Abigail but lies would hurt her worse right now. _I didn't know you had this gift. I could have helped before. But now? I can and will. Be calm, Abigail. Be calm. It is all right._ She purred and Abigail relaxed a bit further despite the tears that were still falling. Liriel's code swept around the girl, soothing calming, easing.

"I… Was there someone else here?" Abigail asked, staring around the room. "Someone was telling me I had to-" She broke off as Liriel put a paw to her mouth. "Liriel?"

 _It is_ **your** _choice, Abigail. Not_ **theirs.** Steel would have bent under the Kavat's furious tone. _Yes, someone else was here._ A hiss sounded nearby and Liriel fought hard not to sigh. Sure, gas a _Cyberlancer_. Such didn't generally work very well if the Cyberlancer was _conscious_. Her code filtered the gas from her's and Abigail's lungs without Liriel even trying hard. _And_ _ **yes**_ _, someone else is about to get their_ **ass kicked** _._

"Where are we?" Abigail asked, not even noticing the gas. It cut off as whoever had released it realized that it was useless.

 _I don't know._ Liriel admitted. _I don't recognize this place, but I_ **know** _it as odd as that seems. Someone has been playing games with my memories. Probably the same ones who were trying to program you._

"Why?" Abigail asked, confused. "I mean, yes, I can make pretty colors appear and I am good with computers, but what good is it?"

 _Abigail…_ Liriel chided her gently. She smiled as only a Kavat could as her energy smoothed Abigail's hair. Abigail stared at the Kavat and then at the lavender energy that surrounded her. Her eyes went huge. The Kavat spoke before the girl could find her tongue. _Yes, I am. Or…_ She sighed. _I was._

" _You_ are a Cyberlancer?" Abigail asked, stunned. "But..." She broke off, clearly unwilling to give offense.

 _Species doesn't matter._ Liriel had a smile in her voice. _What matters is the will and the power. I had both. Yes. I was a Cyberlancer. I fought beside the Tenno. But when Ariana was sentenced, I went with her. She was my friend. I promised never to_ _use the power again_ _. I have broken my word._ She slumped and Abigail took her in her arms.

"To save me." Abigail hugged the Kavat gently.

 _They wouldn't have killed you, but you would have wished it._ Liriel said sadly. _Programming Cyberlancers doesn't work. All it does is drive us mad._

"But I am not a Cyberlancer!" Abigail protested. "I don't have your power!"

 _Yes, you do._ Liriel corrected the girl grimly. _It is less a matter of power and more of control. I don't come close to the amount of power Trinity had or I hear that the current Grandmaster can wield and it doesn't matter._ She nuzzled Abigail's cheek again. _Abigail, power in and of itself is meaningless. What matters is how you can use it. I know how to use what I have. You have power enough to use. Do you want to?_

"But… they said I had to..." Abigail stammered.

 _Well,_ **they** _are_ **idiots!** The Kavat retorted. _I know better than to try and coerce someone into this path. The job_ **sucks** _. The choice is yours. Not mine. Not theirs. **Yours**. _She nuzzled Abigail's cheek again. _You do not have to choose now. You have time. Take it. Think about it. Don't rush into anything. Plan first._

"Well said." A new voice had both females spinning to see the door open and a small calico form standing in it. He was alone. Then again, Matril didn't usually _need_ any backup. A cat trained in stealth capable of hacking almost anything and excreting selectively powerful organic explosives made for a very dangerous opponent.

Liriel was out of Abigail's lap and between the stunned human and the cat before the sound of his voice had faded. As scary as Matril was? _Angry Cyberlancer Kavat_ was _just_ as scary.

 _DID YOU DO THIS?_ Liriel's scream was pure rage.

"No." Matril's voice held sorrow, rage and fear all in one. "Fucking idiots. I told them not to. They ignored me. I have worked with Olim. I know what he and Quais will say about this. It won't be polite. Let alone what _Jesse_ will do." He actually shuddered.

 _I can't trust you!_ Liriel snapped.

"No." Matril agreed. "Such would be stupid and you are many things, Liriel. You are not stupid." He wasn't hostile! He was _sad!_ And proud? "I warned them, Liriel. You told me and I _warned_ them! They didn't _fucking_ _listen!_ "

He wasn't faking that rage. He wasn't angry at Liriel! He was angry at… At the other cats?

 **I** _told you?_ Liriel said slowly. _They wiped my memories._

"No." Matril said sadly. "None of us were capable of such. Not even me. You wiped your own memories." Abigail's hiss of shock was matched by Liriel's hiss of rage. "And it didn't work entirely, did it? You remember some, don't you? It is not your fault, Liriel. The blame lies with us, not you. I tried, Liriel, I _tried!_ I tried to get them to stop!" Was he begging? For what?

Was he trying to comfort her? Why? Why was she suddenly feeling warm and loved? What was he doing? Hacking her?

"No." Matril answered her unspoken question when she looked at him. "I don't need to hack your mind. Not that I _could_ with your powers alive again. I know you and you know me. Neither of us were given a choice, but we found what good we could in that horrible situation. I hoped you were free of it when you wiped your memories. _I_ will never be free."

That… That wasn't a lie. No. Those words ate at something deep inside Liriel. A rage as deep as space itself, but _not_ at Matril.

"What have they done?" Abigail's soft, scared words had both felines looking at her. "You cats, what have you done?"

"I didn't." Matril took a slow step forward, only to stop as Liriel backed up a step. "They gave me about as much choice as they were going to give you, Abigail. I _cannot_ disobey lawful orders from a superior no matter how repugnant I find them. It is bred into my bones. I _cannot_. They ordered me to do it and I did it and I am damned to hell for it. I am sorry, Liriel!" He curled upon the floor! "I cannot even report what they did! I have _tried!_ "

 _Isis?_ Liriel asked. Matril nodded, silent. The Kavat heaved a sigh. _I assume the others are watching and waiting for an opening._ Another silent nod. _Do they care that they would have driven Abigail mad?_

"They think that since she is human, such can be controlled." Matril replied, not moving. "Like you say, idiots."

 _It was tried!_ Liriel snapped. _So many people tried to assault us in so many ways. Fucking idiots tried to make people like me and Trinity, force them to attack us and it never fucking worked! It always drove them mad. They had to be stopped, and the cost was always dear._ _It never fucking worked._ Why was she suddenly talking like Matril? It felt right as odd as that seemed.

"So you said and I looked at what records are available. After. They all bear you out and _no one cared!_ " Matril said sadly. "I tried, Liriel. I _tried_ to get them to understand."

"Matril." A cold, hard voice preceded Isis into view. Liriel did not move as the other cats joined her. Bastet, Grisha, Jumper. Matril didn't move and then he jerked, pain in every motion as he fought to keep from rising. "Matril, we need to stop her."

 _Hurting_ **me** _isn't enough, huh, Isis?_ Liriel asked as her code swept around her and Abigail in a protective shell. She couldn't trust Matril. Not really, although that hurt, deep inside. She had no chance against all of these. She was good, but she knew her limits.

"We didn't hurt you." Isis said flatly. She was clearly not expecting Liriel to _laugh_. "What?"

 _For a Healer and an intel goon, you are a_ **really** _crappy liar, Isis._ Liriel snapped. _My life is forfeit for what I have done here, but_ **you?** _If you did what I think you did… You may_ **be** _Intelligence,_ **Feline Corps** _no less, but there_ **are** _limits. Matril? How many?_

There was only _one_ reason _Matril_ of all people would be acting like a protective father. _If he_ _ **was**_ _one._

"Eighteen! All healthy!" Matril groaned as power flared around him. "Liriel! Please! Run!"

 _I am_ **done** _running._ Liriel let her code flash to Matril. It slashed through the power that was assailing him and he sank to the floor, instantly unconscious. Lavender power flared all around her and all of the other cats retreated a step as her rage finally broke loose. _You! Lousy!_ _ **LYING!**_ _ **SCUM!**_

Everyone backed up from the furious Kavat. Even Abigail was out of the bed and across the room before Liriel finished her screamed words.

"Don't make us stop you, Liriel!" Isis pleaded. "We do not want to hurt you! You are far too important..."

 _SHUT UP!_ Liriel screamed. _I have_ **nothing** _to say to you, you lying sack of Kubrow crap! Whatever the hell you want, you can kiss my butt and you will_ **not** _keep my kittens! I_ **will** _come for_ _them_ _or_ **someone** _will!_ _Anyone who gets in my way, I_ **will** _kill!_

Isis started trying to dampen Liriel's rage, but the fury enhanced code threw the cat's empathy back. Jumper started to hum, but Liriel barely heard it. Grisha and Bastet both stared, helpless. Their abilities could kill Liriel fairly easily, but stop her without killing her? Not so easy with her code online again. She couldn't win a fight with all four of them, but she had other options. She reached for a mind she had only felt in passing once. A connection flared into being, shock mixed with awe from the other. Information passed between their minds at lightspeed and then rage that matched Liriel's own came from the other. He joined her mind, his own skill not as refined as hers, but his power undeniable.

"Liriel!" Abigail begged as her legs gave out under the onslaught of Isis's empathy. "She is too powerful. I can't… She is stunning me!"

 _No, she is_ **not** _._ Liriel snapped as power flared yet again. Not just _her_ power. This time, the code was lavender and _red!_ The power arced into a golden portal underneath Abigail! The girl vanished in a haze of gold with a cry of alarm that faded.

" _NO!_ " Isis screamed as Liriel leaped towards the portal. "Liriel! You do not understand! Grisha Stop her!"

Darkness tried to grab hold of her, but Liriel evaded with all of her skill and desperation. She managed to keep running despite the overpowering dread that seeped into her very being.

 _I understand you are my enemy and_ _I swear_ _you will_ **not** **keep my kittens!** Liriel retorted as she jumped into the portal and the world fell away. She landed badly on a metal floor and gasped as pain flared in one leg.

"Liriel!" Abigail begged as Liriel collapsed.

Warm hands picked up the Kavat and held her gently. Pain flared anew in Liriel's right front leg and a male voice sighed.

"Well, this is a fine mess." Liriel looked up into an Ash warframe's faceplate and smiled a bit faintly. Quais was clearly confused, but he knew what she was just as she knew what he was. "Liriel, how bad?"

 _I broke it._ Liriel said with a wince. _I will heal. If um… I am given time. I um… I surrender, Cyberlancer. I have violated my oath to Trinity. Abigail needed help, so I have no regrets, but I have violated my oath. Used my powers. I will not resist._

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a very long day?" Quais quipped as he carried Liriel towards a medical station.

"Because you are a smart Tenno, Cyberlancer Quais." Abigail rose to shaky feet and followed, her face pale. "We need to get back to Mars."

"Well, then it is a good thing I was on my way there anyway." Quais said flatly as he set Liriel down on the station and the scanners started to whine. "I still have an oath to fulfill."

 _So do I._ Liriel replied.

Neither of the others commented on her tone. Nikis himself might not have been able to best her ice cold fury.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tribulations**

Liriel was not in pain now, but she could not get comfortable. Not seeing as how she was the center of attention. She lay on Abigail's lap as the girl finished her explanations and tried hard not to move. Her leg had been healed and only a dull ache remained to remind her of her clumsiness. It was fading.

Now if only the ache in her soul would fade.

"...and then I woke up with Liriel sitting beside me." Abigail was more than a bit distressed by this, but between Liriel and Brianna, she was calmer. Her right hand was on Liriel's head and every so often, she petted the distressed Kavat. It helped them both. "She was so calm, so gentle."

They were back in the Tower. Quais had been both quick and efficient in delivering them back. He also hadn't left their sides.

"Yes." Brianna Executor looked sick. She hadn't been happy to find out that both Abigail and Liriel had been abducted from her care and none of her systems had _noticed_. Then to find out what had happened? She was _not_ a happy Orokin! "Yes, she is. Liriel?" Brianna asked softly.

The Kavat did not react. When she had spoken at all, she had limited her answers to yes and no. Then she had received a message from the Grandmaster of Cyberlancers and now? She flatly refused to speak any more. Brianna hadn't pressed. She could see how distressed Liriel was.

"I don't understand what happened or why." Abigail said softly. "Liriel, please? Talk to us?"

"She can't." Quais might have been a statue through all of this. "She surrendered to me and I have reported this to the Grandmaster. He is on his way. Until he arrives, she is not supposed to talk to anyone. We need to limit her exposure. For _her_ sake, not _ours_."

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" Abigail snapped.

"She broke her oath, Abigail." Quais sounded sick. "Such a thing for such as us is _not_ something to do lightly. Yes, what she did was a good thing. Saving you was a very good thing. But..." The Ash warframe shook his head. "She broke her word."

"Am _I_ bound not speak of what I heard?" Abigail demanded tightly. Liriel shook her head, silent. Abigail stroked the Kavat's head again, the girl's hand soft and gentle. "Because I am angry."

"It will likely cause problems." Quais cautioned. "Liriel showed me what happened. What she saw and heard. I was and _am_ more than a bit angry myself." Rage sounded in his tone, but it was quickly squelched. "To find another Cyberlancer is a good thing,..." Awe sounded in his tone followed but sadness. "...but like _this?_ This isn't good and won't be."

"Let me be sure I understand. Liriel was bound by her oath not to use her powers." Brianna said softly. Quais and Liriel both nodded. "Seeing Abigail in such dire straits made her break that oath." Again, both nodded. The female Orokin made a face. She had examined Abigail almost down to the molecular level as soon as the trio had arrived. She was really not happy about what had been done to the girl on her watch. Good news was that she was also kind and gentle. She didn't need to be. Not in the middle of a tower she controlled. "Is such _really_ that bad?"

Liriel looked at Quais who sighed and nodded.

"If anything?" The warframe clad Tenno was quiet, reflective. "Worse than you think. You saw what happened to Jesse during the mess with Gemina Horati, Brianna." Quais' words were not a question. Brianna made another face as she nodded anyway. "You helped her, after. You know how powerful she is. How powerful _we_ are. If Jesse had lost it completely, no one would have been safe. _No one._ Nikis _himself_ might have had trouble killing her if she went off the deep end. Tenno are incredibly hard to stop, and Cyberlancers are that to a whole new level. Olim and I would have had to put her down and it might have cost one or _both_ of us our existences." Brianna stiffened. "Admittedly, Jesse is far more powerful than Abigail is, but still; yes. The records do not lie. Programming Cyberlancers drives them mad; human, Tenno or other. Liriel did what she had to do to save Abigail and likely _many_ others." Both Abigail and Brianna were staring at Liriel, but the Kavat ignored them.

"Thank you." Abigail's voice was weak as she stroked Liriel's head again. "I don't think I said that."

"You were and _are_ stressed, Abigail." Quais reassured her. "After everything? You have a right to a few off moments." He scoffed. "Hell, more than a _few_." Liriel had to smile at that.

"What will happen to Liriel?" Abigail begged into the silence that fell.

"I don't know." Quais admitted. "Cyberlancers did not break their word often because there are always repercussions. For something like this?" He shook his head. "Liriel, _whatever_ happens, I saw and heard what was said. You are not alone and if the worst should come to pass? _I_ will find them and make them safe. You have _my_ word." Liriel looked up at Quais, gratitude in her eyes and he nodded.

"Find who?" Brianna asked, her face closing.

"The kittens that the Feline Corps apparently made from Liriel without her consent." Quais' words were soft, but his tone was about as soft as an avalanche. A pin dropping might have sounded like a grenade going off in the room when he finished.

"I don't understand!" Abigail cried. Both hands were stroking the Kavat now, but Liriel barely felt them through the agony in her soul. Matril loved her. That had been quite clear. She felt for him, but she couldn't trust him. And now? All she could do was wait for Grandmaster Olim to arrive. To decide her fate.

"Neither do I." Quais admitted.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Brianna was aghast. "Liriel was _asleep!_ For _months!_ "

"Was she?" Quais asked softly. Brianna jerked and Quais continued. "According to your systems, she was right here all along with Abigail. Who is to say the cats didn't subvert the _dojo's_ systems as well?" Brianna stared at him and then winced, hard.

"Oh dear. That won't go over well." The Orokin female said weakly. "With _anyone!_ "

The clan would _not_ be happy if the cats had subverted their security systems so thoroughly. Karl had offered them sanctuary, but if they had abused that hospitality… Ouch. If they had? That wouldn't end well. For _anyone_.

"Small understatement there." Quais had a wince in his voice as well. "Olim is checking that now and then he will come here." He stepped forward to touch Liriel with a soft clawed finger. "You are not alone, Liriel. You are not."

The Kavat looked at the Ash warframe and then bent her head back to pillow on Abigail's thigh. She was bone tired. She had used up far more of her energy than was safe but she couldn't sleep. Not until she talked to Olim, faced the Grandmaster's judgment.

"Is there anything I can do?" Abigail asked, her hand never ceasing its petting. "She is so weak."

"Now that her leg has been healed, Liriel is all right, just tired." Quais reassured her. "Making a portal like that is not a minor expenditure of energy. Even with my help, it drained her badly. It was a good thing, to remove you from that situation, but she will be weak for a bit. Hence why I haven't left. I will not leave my sister defenseless."

"Is there _anything_ I can do?" Abigail repeated, her voice heading for strident.

"Focus on yourself." Quais said flatly. "You cannot help her. I may not be able to. I have to try, but she did what she did, knowing the cost and accepting it. You need to face what happened to you and Kieko. Kieko needs you now, Abigail. Liriel probably won't." He slumped a little.

"Will the Grandmaster kill her?" Abigail asked in a tiny voice.

"I don't know, Abigail." Quais laid a hand on her shoulder. "But know this, you may never walk our path, but we _do_ know our own. You are kin to us. Not the Tenno, _Cyberlancers_. Whatever you choose, _we_ stand with you. Even if you choose not to follow our way, _we_ will never forsake you. And no matter _what_ some may wish, it will be _your_ choice."

"Thank you." Abigail said softly. "I… I need to see Kieko, Brianna."

She did not resist as Quais carefully lifted Liriel out of her lap and cradled the Kavat in his arms. She reached out to pet the Kavat once more. She paused as Liriel leaned over and gave her hand a lick. Then Abigail slumped in her chair. It shifted a bit and then lifted off the ground as Brianna focused on it, altering to a hover mode. Orokin tech definitely had its uses.

"I don't know what I will choose, Liriel, Quais." Abigail said very quietly. "But thank you. Both of you." Liriel smiled at the girl as the chair moved from the room, Brianna walking beside it. The Orokin's face was closed, remote. She was angry. Likely almost as angry as Liriel was.

Quais stared after them for a moment and then looked at Liriel. "This is a mess and no mistake. We will wait together, sister."

Quais slowly knelt, careful not to jostle the burden in his arms. Liriel patted his arm with a paw and he set her down where she sat in a feline form of seiza. He nodded to her and they began a basic Cyberlancer mediation. Such formality was soothing to the distressed Kavat and probably to the furious Tenno as well.

Time melted into the elegant beauty of computer code. Nothing else mattered but the lines of power that both crafted with pure thought, red and lavender mixed in glorious harmony. Then, a new line of code appeared. Neither of them reacted as golden code joined theirs and then blue code. Another line and another. Liriel did not flinch, did not react at all as the world fell away.

The room she found herself in was bare, but beautiful. There was no furniture. It wasn't needed. The walls, floor and ceiling were all golden computer code. She was on her feet, but then knelt slowly, putting her head to the floor as a form appeared in front of her. A Frost Prime warframe.

"Rise, sister. Sit with me." Olim, Grandmaster of Cyberlancers, said softly as he sank into sieza. Other forms appeared beside him. Quais knelt without a word, but the unarmored girl in the golden gown who stood beside him looked thunderous.

"Those lying, furry pieces of _crap!_ " Jesse was _not_ happy. "Mother will tear them _apart!_ "

"Jesse, be calm." Olim's words were soft, but a command and Jesse nodded, forcing herself to relax. "We do not have all of the information. What we have, admittedly, is damning. You may speak here, Liriel. None but us can hear you."

"I know not what to say." Liriel could make herself heard aloud in this world. Odd, but no odder than many things about Cyberlancers. "I broke my oath to Trinity."

"You really think _Trinity_ of all people will censure you for _saving Abigail?_ " Jesse demanded. Olim looked at her and she flushed. "Apologies, Grandmaster."

"Trinity was the First Cyberlancer, but the records are vague about you, Liriel." Olim said quietly, waving Jesse's apology aside. "What is there was sealed for Grandmaster eyes only and it only really says that you were one of us." Liriel nodded. "Can you speak of your past?"

"I do not know if it is germane, but yes. To you, here, I can." Liriel replied. "Do you wish to hear?"

"Even without detailed records, I know this will hurt you, to remember." Olim said heavily. He paused and then nodded. Liriel did not react as a hologram of a human female appeared beside him and then knelt as well. No, not a human, half of her face was metal! An AI! Olim nodded to the stunned Kavat. "This is my sister and partner, Rianna."

"I am honored." Liriel said and she was sincere. She had dealt with Orokin AIs a few times, sometimes on good terms, sometimes on not so good terms. Politeness was rarely wasted in such situations.

"As am I." Rianna nodded to the Kavat. "This… This travesty hurts us all. Why, Olim? Why would Intelligence try to program Abigail? Sun _has_ to know better!"

"Sun, yes, probably." Olim might have been carved from stone now. "The rest of them?" He shrugged. "Quais shared your memories with me and Jesse. I hope you don't mind, Liriel."

"You are Grandmaster." Liriel replied. "My fate is in your hands. I am conflicted. I am angry. Furious, even. I am also sad and sick. I have hated the cats, but this? This doesn't make any _sense_. I am not a cat. Why would they make kittens from _me? How_ did they make kittens from me? From Matril's reaction, they used him too. Stupid that." She shuddered. "Angering _him_ is a _bad_ idea."

"No joke." All four of the others responded in unison. Liriel smiled at them, but then her face fell.

"I don't know what to think, what to believe." Liriel admitted. "I may be a Cyberlancer, but I am not your equals in intelligence and I know it." All of the others stiffened, but she continued. "I am not denigrating myself, I am speaking fact. I am not human or Tenno. Even with code augmenting me, I do not have the same amount of brainpower you do. This is not what I was made for or trained for with Trinity."

"You were made?" Rianna asked carefully. Liriel looked at the AI and the holographic girl looked sheepish. "I mean… It was... Yes, I know Kavats were engineered, but… I don't..." She broke off, stammering. Liriel took pity on her.

"Yes, I was made." Liriel gave herself a shake. "I don't remember a lot of before I came to the Citadel, but while I trained with her, Trinity told me what they discovered in the lab where she and Ariana found me. There were many who tried electronic attacks on the Citadel, on the Tenno in the field, for many reasons, so Trinity found a way to defend her kin. Her enhanced code was a bit of a surprise to all the would-be hackers out there." That was dry and all the others chuckled.

"I bet." Jesse smiled at the Kavat. "But then, they tried to counter her."

"Yes." Liriel sighed deeply. "Many groups. Many reasons. Many attempts. Some came close to success, but with the help of the other Tenno, Trinity always prevailed. I was one of those attempts." She slumped a bit. "A group of Orokin scientists were trying to make a means of destroying Infestation. They bred the first Kavats to eat it, digest it and destroy it. They hoped to help the Tenno fight outbreaks. Not a bad goal, all said."

"But not well thought out." Olim was shaking his head.

"No." Liriel admitted. "Orokin tech may only have changed when its masters desired it, but life? _Life_ changes. As the movie said, 'life will find a way' and the Technocyte virus _is_ alive. Kavats changed over time. Some in some ways, others..." She slumped. "I don't remember my mother. Sometimes, I wish I did. Most of the time, I think I am glad I can't. The memories I have of that time are not pleasant."

"What happened?" Olim's voice was kind and gentle.

"Trinity said that I was the only survivor of a litter of Kavats bred in a lab." Liriel said quietly. "I was the runt. The smallest. I should have perished, but I had a genetic quirk. An ability that none of the researchers who had made me planned for. I could generate code with my mind. Just like Trinity. I don't know what they intended at first, but as soon as they realized what I could do, they kept me alive and did things to me to make me do as they wished. They used my ability to attack the Tenno in the field. My first coherent memories are pain and fear. Lavender code hurting people and..." She shook her head, tears falling. "I don't know for sure, but I think…" She trailed off for a moment. No one pressed her and she continued after a moment. "Trinity and Ariana never said, but I bet I killed my litter mates and maybe my mother with code during that 'training' of theirs. I never dared ask. I didn't dare know. I _have_ killed, in service to the Tenno and Ariana, but… that? No. I didn't dare ask."

"Oh, Liriel." Jesse was all but crying.

"And then?" Olim inquired, his voice still gentle.

"Trinity responded to the attacks of course." Liriel scoffed. "In her usual understated fashion." That was biting and both Jesse and Rianna smiled at the Kavat. "The word 'overkill' might have been invented expressly for angry Cyberlancers." _Everyone_ laughed at that.

"So very true." Olim snickered. "And Ariana took you in?"

Just like that, the mood shifted from humor to serious.

"I woke in the Citadel, in her care." Liriel said quietly. "I didn't understand much of anything at first. It took me some time to understand what had happened and why. When I did? Ariana had become my friend. I stood with my friend. Many have asked why Ariana didn't kill me, why she took me in and all I can say is that she wasn't heartless. Far from it. She was..." The Kavat paused and then made a sad mewling noise. "Yes, according to what I have been told about human society, what she did was wrong. She didn't have a choice, she was _driven_."

"I cannot condone what she did, Liriel." Olim said quietly. "But I _do_ understand it. She had been conditioned at a genetic level to kill humans by whoever the hell made her a gladiator. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop killing humans. Could she?"

"She tried!" Liriel begged. "So many times, she tried! She couldn't. All she could do was pick her targets." She sighed and relaxed. "I do not judge her and I will not. She is my friend."

"A loyal friend." Olim sighed deeply. "Liriel, your oath will hurt you." Liriel nodded. "There is _one_ who can absolve you from it. Will you speak to her?"

"I..." Liriel slumped all the way to the floor. "Yes. I will speak to Trinity. But it cannot be here, can it?"

"No." Olim agreed. "I have requested a Guardian of the Dead to meet me at Mars. I am an hour out. Quais, can you stay with Liriel?"

"Try and pry me away." The Ash clad Tenno said grimly.

"One thing..." Everyone looked at Jesse as she nodded slowly. "In Liriel's memory, Matril said he tried to report and couldn't. I bet Empress Eliza will react almost as badly to that as _we_ have. Add _kittens_ into it and all _hell_ will break loose. Liriel, you are not alone in this. Not now, not ever!" She swore and all the others nodded agreement.

"You are all needed." Liriel protested weakly. "Trinity may demand my life. If so, I will give it. I am not Tenno, but I serve. Ariana never fought Tenno who did not attack her and neither will I."

"We can hope she does not, Liriel." Olim was fading now and Liriel felt her own focus flying back towards her form. "We need all the help we can get. And I can say I am very pleased to meet you, sister."

Of course, Liriel had to have the last word. She was both Kavat _and_ female.

"You say that _now_."

Laughter chased her from the virtual world back to reality.


	9. Chapter 9

**Young**

Liriel was not tired now.

As always, the meditation had helped and she was rested. Olim had not arrived yet and frankly? She wasn't sure about this. She really didn't want to face Trinity again. She knew she had to. The odd feeling within her deepest self was growing. It would continue to do so, the code that sang within her mind splintering across her entire being until she was either absolved from her oath or it killed her.

That said, she wasn't dead yet, so she wouldn't just sit and mope.

 _I want to check on Mary._ She said to the Ash warframe that hadn't left her side. Quais nodded and rose with her. _She had a seizure._

"Poor kid." Quais said very quietly. Liriel looked at him and he shook his head. "I know she doesn't want pity, but it is hard not to. What she went through would have killed many Tenno, Warrior or no."

 _I know._ Liriel replied as she started for the door, Quais matching her speed. _She is a good kid._

Memories of other Tenno young crashed in, most bad, and she fought to keep from reacting. She couldn't resist the memories and stopped in mid-step. Quais saw her distress. He reached down to scratch between her ears. He did not offer hollow reassurances or fake condolences. He was simply there. A solid, supportive form. She appreciated that. The memories faded and she relaxed. Then her stomach growled and Quais swallowed a laugh. Liriel fought not to sigh and mostly managed.

 _No matter what, I still need sustenance._ _If Trinity does decide I need to die, at least I can do it with a full stomach._ The Kavat started off again and Quais followed. _I can call Brianna to check on Mary from the cafeteria. I hope to be able to talk to Mary and Abigail again. I like them._ She admitted.

"I only know Trinity by reputation." Quais replied and then scoffed. "I mean, she trained _Jesse_ for goodness sake, so she had to be very good."

 _Very good is putting it very mildly._ Liriel smiled in memory. _The First Cyberlancer was very dedicated and very skilled._ Her smile faded. _Also very angry with Ariana._ She slumped a bit. _Ariana never quibbled about that. She knew why Trinity was angry and agreed with her. She just couldn't stop._ Sadness sang in her tone. _Humans didn't register to her. Or… Only young humans registered to her._ She corrected herself. _She never harmed a human child._

"Why not?" Quais asked, curious. "I mean, humans are human, no? What is different about age?"

 _Honestly? I am not sure about Ariana's motivations. She said she simply felt they were different._ _Worthy of protection even when they messed up._ Liriel admitted. _I feel the same way about feline young. Even as angry as I am with the cats, I don't want to harm their kittens. I feel very strongly about that. Part of that might be that some are mine, but the rest? No. I just don't want to harm young._ She paused and then gave a feline shrug. _Any young._

"Well, that is good, I guess." Quais shrugged when Liriel looked at him. "I am Tenno, Liriel, not human. I don't deal much with humans and certainly not human young."

 _Get ready then, Tenno._ Liriel said with snerk as they approached a golden doorway. _Because I bet as soon as I walk into the cafeteria, you will see a_ bunch _of human young. They will likely be loud. Some may be pushy. Please don't harm any of them. They don't mean anything by their actions. They are just young. One definition of the word 'young' is inexperienced._

"My duty at the moment is to keep you safe, sister, but as you wish." Quais wasn't entirely sure about this, but he did step a bit back as Liriel made for the door.

 _They won't harm me_ physically. Liriel steeled herself and approached the door. _Embarrassment won't kill me, no matter what I may wish._ Quais bit back a chuckle at her sour tone.

As she had expected, as soon as the door opened, a cacophony of noise assaulted her tender ears. Said noise faded as she walked in and then a cry went up around the room.

"LIRIEL!"

Liriel ignored the many beings scattered around the room to eye the girl in the hovering chair who sat at the closest table. Mary looked like hell, but she was smiling as she looked at the Kavat. Everyone else was smiling. Said smiles faltered as Liriel eyed Mary. The girl wasn't supposed to be out of bed. Was she?

"Hello, Liriel." Mary said quietly. "I just came in to eat. Will you join me?"

 _Gladly_. _I am hungry_. Liriel moved to the table, ignoring the looks that everyone gave Quais as he followed her in. Mary looked at the Ash warframe, but then focused on the Kavat.

"Are you all right?" Mary asked as she reached for a cup with an unsteady hand. She glared at her hand and it slowly stopped shaking. She picked up the cup carefully anyway. Liriel nodded approval, but she was worried. Mary was far too pale.

 _I was going to ask you the same thing._ Liriel hopped up into Mary's lap and scanned the girl with her code. Mary gave an eep, but didn't react otherwise. What the Kavat found did not surprise her. Tenno of any age sort of defined stubborn at times. _What are you doing out of bed, kitten? Do I need to call Brianna?_ Mary would not meet her eyes and the Kavat heaved a sigh. _Mary…_

"I am all right!" Mary snapped but then visibly forced herself to relax. She shook her head. "I am sorry, Liriel." She apologized. "I am just sick of being sick." Far from offended, Liriel leaned up and licked Mary's cheek. The girl's cheeks flamed as she put a hand to where Liriel had licked her. "Hey!"

 _I haven't felt such in a long time, but I_ do _remember the feelings,_ _Mary_ _._ _The helplessness. The weakness and embarrassment._ Liriel admitted. _I was just a kitten myself when Ariana found me. Took me in. I was weak and sick for a_ _very_ _long time._ _I couldn't feed or clean myself. B_ _oth Ariana and Trinity later told me I nearly died several times. But I did heal in time. So will you._ She promised. _You will chafe. You will complain, but you_ will _heal. Just not this moment, kitten. You need to rest._

The last was firm and Mary bowed her head at the rebuke.

"All I _do_ is rest." Mary complained and then heaved a sigh. "Yes, I know, Liriel. It is hard."

 _If it were easy, anyone could do it._ Liriel's wicked tone startled a smile out of Mary and the Kavat nodded. _Better, kitten. Have you eaten_ _anything yet_ _?_

"No." Mary admitted. "I just got here. I told Brianna I was going to get lunch. I am pretty sure she thought I would get it delivered." She took a sip of what smelled to the Kavat like fruit juice. A good choice, it would replenish her energy.

 _If so, she won't be happy._ Liriel curled up in Mary's lap, her code sweeping around the girl to check vital signs and warn if anything changed. _But I will keep an eye on you and we can eat together. Good enough?_

"Good enough." Mary smiled at the Kavat and then nodded to the Ash warframe who nodded back. "Quais, is it?" He nodded. "I um… I heard a few things, but they were garbled. I see some of what I heard is true." She eyed Liriel's swirling lavender code speculatively and the focused on the Kavat again. "Is Abigail all right?"

 _She is a mess, but she is recovering._ _Her memory came back._ Liriel paused and then nodded. _You know? She could probably u_ _s_ _e a friend right about now_ _and so could you_ _._

"Me?" Mary asked. "I haven't decide my path yet and..." She paused and then slowly shook her head. "I heard about what was done to her and I admit, I am repulsed."

 _How do you think_ she _feels?_ Liriel demanded. _It is not like she or Kieko_ asked _for such a horror to be done_ _to them_ _._

"They both lost their memories." Mary slumped. "But… You say Abigail is better?"

 _How she got her memory back is not my story to tell._ Liriel warned. _But I can say she did. It um… She remembered what was done to her. She was awake during what was done to her._ Mary paled enough that the Kavat shook her head. _Drink, Mary. Now._ Liriel commanded. _Don't pass out._

"By the ancestors." Mary did as instructed, sipping slowly and carefully. "I thought I knew what evil was. I..."

 _I sincerely hope you never do, Mary._ Liriel said quietly, aware of a hush all around her. She looked up to see Kat approaching. No, that _wasn't_ Kat. That was the other one, Katherine. The human stopped well out of reach, not that anywhere in the _room_ was out of reach of Quais or his code, but still, she was being polite.

"You are the girl that Anatoly hurt." Katherine said softly. Mary looked at her and Katherine shook her head. "I… I am sorry."

"The Library didn't hurt me." Mary replied, her words careful. "It tried to help."

"Sure he did." Katherine's face was stony but she forced herself to relax. "The same way he tried to help _me_." She shook her head. "I…" She shook her head. "This is not what I was trained for, but if I can help, please, tell me. I am partially responsible for this."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked, clearly confused. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I heard a bit. You were quite loud when you first arrived." Katherine pinked but then nodded, sheepish. "You died. How and why you were pulled out of the timestream just after you died is something many people are investigating. You didn't have anything to do with what happened to me."

"I am the reason Anatoly became Tenno." Katherine said quietly and everyone stiffened. "He was in love with me. I um… I wasn't with him. Still not." She grimaced. " _Especially_ now."

 _Why not?_ Liriel asked before anyone else could.

"I know he worked with the scum who originally controlled this tower. I remember them talking. Him and a male he called Lorinos." Katherine said flatly. At that, everyone stilled. Quais in particular was a grim statue. "I couldn't move or speak, I was trapped in something that was golden. I could hear. I remember them talking about me, like I was meat or something. Then another male voice spoke up, told them that I wasn't his. They didn't take that well and there were loud noises. Then I woke up here, thinking I was Tenno." She shook her head. "I am not, but I _thought_ I was. I owe Brianna for helping me through that and you?" She nodded to Mary. "Anatoly hurt you. He may not have intended it or he may have. Do _not_ trust him." She warned.

"The Library is non-violent." Mary said weakly. "My subconscious made it violent."

"The Anatoly _I_ knew was a killer." Katherine said softly. "A soldier of my time. Highly trained and highly motivated, he was one of the most dangerous beings I have ever met. I stood shoulder to shoulder with Hayden Tenno more than once and Anatoly was in the same league as a sneaky, scary, _deadly_ being." At that, everyone gasped. She sighed and relaxed. "Maybe he changed after I died. Maybe he didn't. I don't know. _Don't trust him_." She warned again.

"I..." Mary slumped in her chair. "I don't know what to think, but for now? I am sort of stuck here. Have you eaten?" She asked Katherine who stared at her. "Oh, come on!" Mary snickered at the older human woman's expression. "Don't tell me you don't eat when you can and sleep when you can. Isn't that sort of a soldier thing?" A chuckle came from Quais who was slowly nodding, his entire posture amused. Liriel for her part was snickering.

"More infantry than air crew like I was, but… Yeah." Katherine shook her head, clearly fighting a smile of her own. "You are _crazy_ , girl."

"And?" Mary pressed as she hit controls on her chair armrest and a steaming plate of food appeared on the table. No, two. One was filled with Kavat sized bites, the other looked human sized.

"And I think I like you, Tenno Mary." Katherine pulled a chair out from the table and sat as Liriel jumped to the table to sniff the food. It smelled wonderful. "That is not necessarily a good thing. My life has always been filled with danger. I see no reason for that to have changed just because I have bounced into my future. Being my friend was dangerous."

"Anything can be dangerous." Mary sighed in melancholy memory. "I didn't think sitting in a chair in the Library was dangerous, but I nearly died doing it and nearly killed several others too." She grinned, banishing her dark thoughts. "And, well…" She shrugged. "Normal is boring."

"On _that_ , we can agree." Katherine took a bite of her food and smiled as Liriel did the same.

The Kavat all but inhaled her food. She was very hungry. She hadn't realized how hungry until now. She had used up a _lot_ of energy to save Abigail and then to talk to Olim and the others. It might not matter if Trinity decided that she needed to die, but in the end? Liriel was still a Kavat, a fairly simple creature. She liked her food. She _did_ keep a wary eye on Mary who did not miss the Kavat's scrutiny. The girl had a small meal made for her and she ate slowly and carefully, savoring each bite. Liriel was done before either of the others and curled up back in Mary's lap to wait while she finished her meal.

"I will say one thing." Katherine smiled as she finished her own meal. "Hospital food has improved quite a bit since my time. Then again, it kind of had to get better. Getting worse wasn't an option." Moe than one person chuckled at her wry tone.

 _Taste is usually secondary to being easy to digest in such places. Luckily, not here. I too have been in my share of places with foul food._ Liriel replied and Katherine smiled at her.

"I wanted to warn you about Anatoly." Katherine said as she finished up and then stared at her plate as it shimmered and vanished. She smiled. "And no clean up. I think I like it here."

 _It can have its downsides._ Liriel said into a sudden hush as two more warframes entered the cafeteria. One was familiar to her, the other was not. Olim was tense, that was clear from his posture as he strode towards Olim and Liriel. The other, by comparison, was relaxed. Maybe too relaxed? The Harrow warframe was a glossy blue and the wicked looking scythe he held in his hand shimmered with evil looking green energy. Liriel jumped to her feet. _Not here!_

"Liriel!" Mary started to try and sit up, but the Kavat shook her head.

 _Stay here, Mary!_ That was a command. _Whatever happens, you will_ **not** _do it in front of the kittens!_ Liriel snapped at the Guardian as she jumped to the floor, starting for the door.

Quais matched her pace. Olim and the Harrow warframe shared a glance and then followed. Mary's sputtered protest died as Brianna swept in and stopped short on seeing _Mary_ in the cafeteria. The Orokin's face turned stony. Liriel did not speak again. She left the room, all three warframes pacing her. As the door closed, she heard Brianna asking Mary what she thought she was doing out of bed. Whatever Mary said in response was cut off by the door.

The walk wasn't very long, it just felt like ages. Liriel was hyperaware of everything around her, her code reacting to her distress by heightening all of her senses. She could see the tension in Olim, the confusion in Quais and the readiness in the Guardian. She could hear a muted crackle of energy from the scythe and a soft conversation going on in the background. She fought hard not to listen in, it wasn't her business, whatever was going on.

The room she had woken in was not far and when the door opened, it hadn't changed. Even the Orokin drone that had been warding Abigail in her sleep was exactly where it had been when she had left.

Wait a minute.

 _That_ drone had been a hologram! This _wasn't!_ This one had a _scent!_ But it didn't smell Orokin! It wasn't-

"Liriel." Olim's voice pulled Liriel out of her worried musing. She spun to face the three warframes. "You were right. Not in front of the kids. Are you ready?"

 _As ready as I am going to be._ Liriel sat on the bed and then curled up. _I know she will be angry._

"Why would I be angry with you, Liriel?" Trinity's soft, worried voice preceded the shade into being beside the Harrow warframe. "You stood by your friend. No more, no less."

Trinity looked as she had when Liriel had known her. Small wonder. Shades did not age. They could take any form they chose, but most Tenno shades wore the warframes they had perished in.

 _I defied you._ Liriel said weakly. _You told me to stay and I couldn't._

"I _asked_ you to stay." Trinity corrected the distressed Kavat gently. "I was upset, yes, but I never blamed _you_. I loved her too. Part of me wanted to keep trying, trying to get through to her, to erase the need to kill humans that ground her down from the inside out, but it simply couldn't be done."

 _If you and Nyx couldn't do it, it couldn't be done, no._ Liriel said sadly. _She never blamed you for being angry. None of you._

"I know, dear heart." Trinity stepped to the bed and slowly laid a holographic hand on Liriel's head. There was no physical contact, but Liriel felt comforted nonetheless. Trinity choked back a sob. "Oh, Liriel."

 _I didn't have a choice, Trinity!_ Liriel begged. _If I_ **hadn't** _..._ She broke off as Trinity made a clucking noise.

"I know. Olim explained. If you hadn't, Abigail would have gone mad. _Idiots_." Trinity snapped, but her anger was not directed at the Kavat. Far from frightened, Liriel felt relief. "Oh, Liriel." Her hand cupped the Kavat's skull and something held Liriel in place as power beyond belief arced through her mind and soul. Gentle, soothing power that washed away her pain. "If _ever_ there was reason to break a Cyberlancer vow, that was it. Well done."

 _They did something to me, or I did something to myself._ Liriel said weakly as lethargy pulled at her. Waves of darkness were sweeping through her now. Soothing, golden waves. _They… Matril said kittens and I…_

"Rest now, Liriel." Trinity's voice was coming from far away. "I will be here when you wake and we can talk. Whatever is going on, we will figure it out. Together."

Liriel took those calm, reassuring words into slumber with her.

* * *

The room

Trinity stepped back form the slumbering Kavat, her golden code still sweeping Liriel's form. She looked ta Olim and Quais. Then she glared at the Guardian.

"I am staying." That was not a suggestion.

Both Cyberlancers raised warding hands when the Guardian looked at them. They knew better than to cross her. The Guardian sighed and nodded.

"Not exactly according to the rules, but hey, I am adaptable." Harrow warframes did not slump well, but he managed.

"Better be, training Hawk, Martin." Trinity was scrutinizing the drone and then she snarled as it shimmered in her sight, becoming a Djinn sentinel. "Ok, who the hell sent you?"

Her code reached out for it, but before it could grab hold, the sentinel fell to the floor, inert. Then it vanished in a shower of sparks. Disintegrated beyond any hope of reconstitution. Trinity stared at the place it had been and then shook her head.

"Just when I think things might be starting to make _sense_..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Right and wrong  
**

Avalon, at just about the same time

"And as soon as I finished there, then I came straight here to you."

This being a private audience, Jesse did not kneel. Her adoptive mother had no patience for extended formality in private. In public was another story, but here? Eliza could be herself. For what that was worth. The Empress of Orokin sat on a comfortable couch, her crown still and dark on her head. Her gown was a bit rumpled, but no one would comment. Not here. Not now. She was anything but comfortable and hadn't been since Jesse had started to explain.

"Oh crap." Eliza turned to glare at the other Tenno in the room who wasn't Royal Guard and Sun nodded very slowly. The four weapons aimed at him were barely needed. Even here, at rest, Eliza had formidable protections. She growled at the white Loki Prime who had just arrived as Jesse finished up. "Care to explain?"

"All I can say is that I did not order that. I sent a query for information from the Corps as soon as I received your summons." Sun said quietly. "As I traveled here, I read what reports I have on the Kavat Liriel. None of the healers believed Liriel would wake from her ordeal, trapped as she had been and her energy decayed so badly. None of them had any idea she was a Cyberlancer. I have no information on why Abigail was taken or why anyone would dare to do something so ignorant as to try and program even an untrained Cyberlancer." He didn't shudder, he was who he was, but there _was_ a wince in his voice. Stood to reason. Angry Empress and angry Cyberlancer were not a good combination even for such as the Grandmaster of Tenno Interrogators. "Intelligence knows better. Trinity left clear records for both Tenno and Orokin about the dangers. Clear warnings from all of her encounters. Perhaps the cats did not inquire? No." He mused. "Isis knows better than to do something like this without information or approval. The cats can be abrupt on occasion, but again, they are not foolish. This was moronic. The Tenno, Brianna Executor, _everyone_ will be as upset as you and the Cyberlancers are, Empress. Abigail is not well known, but Olim, Quais and Jesse _are_. Anyone who attacks them even in such a roundabout way had better have a _damn_ good reason." For him to swear even that mildly? Oh, he was angry.

"Do we have another breach in Intelligence?" Eliza inquired far too mildly to be actually calm. She was pissed. The again, the _last_ such breach had gotten Tenno Karl killed and nearly a bunch of other people. Iriana was a Healer, but only a fool pushed her past her limits. She had a hell of a temper. Good thing she didn't lose it very often.

"I have instituted another check under the Trojan Protocols." Sun admitted. "That said, I don't know. I don't think so. The cats _are_ coming here to speak to you. I can only assume to explain."

"I hope they have a good explanation." Jesse said tightly.

"Me too." Eliza growled. "We have cut them and by extension, Tenno Intelligence who employ them, a great deal of slack due to their lack of knowledge, but if they have tried to subvert a _Cyberlancer_ , then all hell could break loose. Especially in the light of the Umbra mess." She shuddered and Jesse shared it. The revelation of how Ballas had made his copies of warframes had shaken Tenno society to its core. "We will not allow such to happen." The royal 'we' was clear and firm. Everyone nodded agreement. "If they have done such, we will act."

It didn't need to be said that if the Empress _did_ act, things would likely get very bad, very fast.

"We need information, Empress." Sun wasn't arguing. He knew better. "The cats should arrive any moment." Jesse tensed and Sun nodded. "I have checked the countermeasures that Avalon has in place to keep the cats' augmentation in check and it is functioning. While they are here, they will not be able to use their augmented abilities."

"That doesn't make them _safe_ to be around." Eliza said sourly. "Several of my ancestors found that out the hard way." Jesse looked at her and Eliza shook her head. "Cats are cats. Intelligent cats are worse. They bow to no one but themselves. Others they will defer to if needed, but they are _still_ cats. The _only_ reason the Corps allowed me to merge them into Intelligence is that they lost all of their Elders to the Grineer."

It had taken the Grineer at least decades, maybe more, and who knew how many thousands of clones to find and expose the cats' hiding place on Earth. But when they had? The clones had done as they had done to all threats they found no matter how well defended. They annihilated it. _Five_ of cats had survived the purge and all of them had been young, barely out of kittenhood. Only a last minute save by a pair of Tenno had saved _any_ of the augmented felines. They had fought hard and well, but they had been overwhelmed. During the Collapse they had been ordered to hide, so they had ever since. They were not front line fighters even as dangerous as they were. No, their skill at sabotage, stealth and assassination rivaled many Tenno. They were not as durable, as the Grineer had proved.

"Their Elders passed on their knowledge by oral tradition. So, they lost a lot of their knowledge." Jesse said slowly. Sun and Eliza both nodded. "I guess I can understand that, but still… Empress, this cannot stand."

"No, it cannot. We need more information." Eliza repeated Sun's words. "Rest assured, Cyberlancer..." Jesse stiffened as Eliza's tone changed. That _wasn't_ Jesse's adopted mother speaking. No, that was the Empress of Orokin. The _unhappy_ Empress of Orokin. "...if they have a good reason, we will hear it and share it with you and your compatriots. If they do _not_ have a good reason, we will hear _that_ and take steps."

Clear. Calm. Concise. Cold and utterly unforgiving.

Eliza was a kind soul as often as she could be. She was a wonderful confidant, mentor, guide and yes, occasional punishment dealer for Jesse whose own mother the Cyberlancer would likely never see in the flesh again. Yes, she _was_ patient, gentle, kind, all of the stereotypical mother traits. But at her _core_ , she was _still_ the youngest daughter of the last Orokin Emperor. The bearer of the titanic burden that was the Crown of Orokin, the key to the Orokin database. The huge and incredibly well hidden data repository that held all of the shades of the slain who had perished while connected to the Orokin network. Eliza was the woman whose evil mother had attempted to wrest control of the Empire by subverting Royal Guard and come far too close for anyone's comfort. The same evil human had very nearly corrupted _Jesse_ far too recently for either of their peaces of mind. Eliza was the one who, as a child, had flung herself into the sea to escape her mother's brainwashing and wound up washed up at _Sun's_ door of all people. Eliza was the woman who had lived with Tenno as a human, learned with them, loved with them and grieved with them. She had borne five Infected daughters to a Tenno sire and lost all but four of those to treachery of the absolute worst kind. She was the woman who had gotten Tenno Dust killed and very nearly started a war with the Caretakers as a result. The woman who had survived the Collapse and held the feeble remnants of Orokin together mainly by sheer force of will.

She knew pain, Eliza did. She knew loss. She know action and consequence. She knew what her duty was and no one but a fool stepped carelessly around her. Well, a fool or _Nikis_ who simply didn't _care_. Anyone _other_ than that crazy Nekros? Sanity said to tread carefully. The Empress had all _kinds_ of ways to make her displeasure felt.

"We will await your judgment, Empress." Jesse said formally and Eliza nodded approval. Jesse stepped back to one wall where she stood next to a Royal Guard Ash Prime. The Tenno did not move, but his hand was on his skana as the door chimed. All of the other Royal Guard were on hair trigger as Eliza nodded.

"Enter." Eliza called and smoothed her gown. She did not rise. She ruled here.

Four cats entered the door as soon as it opened. Jesse was hardly the only to to stare as she saw the calico furred cat wasn't with them. Matril was nowhere to be seen. Isis led the way, as always, but Bastet, Grisha and Jumper were a bare step behind her. Two Tenno guards followed, their own hands on their weapons. None of the cats looked angry. If anything, they were sad. All of them looked almost beaten.

"Where is Matril?" Eliza demanded before anyone else could speak.

"He is hurt." Isis said quietly. "We hurt him. We didn't mean to, but we did."

"How bad?" Eliza asked, her tone moderating as Isis's dejection came through clear and strong.

"He will survive." The white furred healer was still quite, sad. "As to whether or not he will ever forgive us? I don't know. Is Liriel all right?" She begged Jesse, who stared at her. "That kind of power, even with it not _just_ hers, it _had_ to hurt her."

" _I_ am asking the questions here, Operative." Eliza's tone as mild, but her eyes were flashing and every cat nodded. "What were you _thinking?_ Subverting Cyberlancers _doesn't_ _work!_ Tenno and others have many, many records showing that." She shook her head, fighting for calm and succeeding. "You kidnapped Abigail from Brianna Executor's tower. She will _not_ be happy with you."

"Yes, we did." Isis said softly. "We didn't know Liriel was a Cyberlancer. Many things became clear the moment her code appeared. We were trying hard not to hurt Abigail. She is needed, now more than ever with the Lotus gone. Every Cyberlancer is needed."

"It is not your place to decide her path." Jesse snapped and then paled, looking at Eliza who waved her lapse away.

"Cyberlancer Jesse is entirely correct." Eliza said quietly. "You had no right to push her in such a way and such never ends well. Matril tried to warn you and you ignored him. Why?" She demanded.

"He is in love with Liriel and we didn't think she knew what she was talking about." Isis said sadly. "We were wrong."

"What did you do to Liriel?" Eliza asked. It wasn't- quite- a demand. "Did you make kittens from her?"

"The short answer is yes." Isis replied evenly, despite Jesse's sudden hiss of anger. "We didn't think she was going to wake up." Eliza waved at her to continue and the white furred cat did. "We have had our disagreements, Liriel and I. Heaven knows, they have been loud enough. We didn't want her dead, Empress. We never wanted her dead. We could all see that she is a good soul, even not knowing she was a Cyberlancer as well." She begged Eliza. "When she wouldn't wake up, after she was found, we all feared for her."

"What did you do?" Eliza was frowning in thought. "It is not possible for cats to mate with Kavats. You are two different species. Feline, yes, but two _distinct_ species. One engineered, one not."

"I can't say." Isis said softly and everyone tensed.

"You can't say." Eliza slowly sat up and her face was remote now. "I speak as Empress, Isis. You will tell me."

"I cannot, Empress." Isis said weakly "Not without Liriel's permission. I have done too much as it is, hurt her too much as it is. I cannot speak of this. Please, Empress. Please believe me when I say I want to, I burn to, but I _cannot_. Not without her permission."

"Without _Liriel's_ permission?" Eliza asked, confused. "You don't answer to her." Isis did not respond and the Empress slowly shook her head. "Isis."

"She doesn't remember." Isis said sadly. "She wiped part of her own memory. To spite us? To fight us? I don't know. When she woke in the dojo and asked for _me_ of all people, I was surprised to say the least. She hates me. She has cause. I can say that her kittens are safe and healthy. Matril is with them now and they are tending him as best they can along with all the others. He won't trust me again. Small wonder."

"What have you done?" Jesse breathed. Isis looked at the Cyberlancer and Jesse looked at Eliza who waved for her to continue. "Liriel didn't remember what you did. She wiped her _own_ memories?" Eliza looked a question at her daughter and Jesse frowned. "Such is possible, but hard. Incredibly hard even for a Cyberlancer and Liriel's powers were blocked. She _can't_ have wiped her memories completely. They will come back, probably at the worst possible time. They did with me." Shame mixed with sorrow in her voice. At that, every one of the cats suddenly stilled. Jesse stared at them. "What have you done?"

"We didn't." Isis said weakly. "We offered our aid. She accepted it. We tried to help. She wasn't… I..." She broke off, overcome. "We may hate each other, but there are limits, Empress, Cyberlancer! She is _not_ our enemy, far from it."

"She is someone you _violated!_ " Jesse snapped.

"No!" Isis begged. "It wasn't non-consensual! She asked. Matril agreed! She was kind to him and he liked her. She doesn't like me, but she likes him."

"Isis, start at the beginning and tell me everything! I cannot aid you _or_ judge you without more information." Eliza said sternly. "Liriel was asleep after being trapped in the closet, yes? No one could wake her. She was dying. Her energy was fading beyond the point of recovery."

"Yes." Isis seemed to wilt. "But she wasn't _gone_." At that, everyone went still, Tenno and Orokin as one.

"What the hell did you do?" Jesse's soft, scared voice spoke for everyone. If Isis had knowingly abused the powers of a Healer, Iriana would be involved in whatever happened and the Healer had few qualms about hurting people who did such.

"She was fading." Isis said weakly. "We wanted to help her! I tried to help her. Instead, I... I think I enslaved her."

"You _WHAT?_ " That scream of both rage and fear came from Jesse and Eliza as one.

Every one of the Royal Guard Tenno in the room had weapon in hand as Eliza finally jerked to her feet. But then, Sun stepped forward. _His_ hands were empty.

"Isis." Sun said flatly. "Give a full report. Now." That was a command and Isis jerked but then nodded.

"I obey. Liriel had been left at loose ends after the convocation and she was remanded into the care of the Karl's Shadow clan of Tenno. _Our_ care even though she is not a cat. We did not agree on much of anything. She kept trying to escape, to find Ariana and we knew she couldn't. Then she just vanished. Into that closet, although none of us knew that at the time. Our last words before that were angry." Isis curled up on the floor, her entire posture one of dejection. "It was such a stupid argument. About fur styles of all things." The other cats sat beside her, not quite touching. "I couldn't let her _die_ , Empress!" She begged.

"Isis, report!" Sun snapped. "Not emotions, _facts_."

"The fact is that when Liriel was found, and _how_ she was found, we all felt guilty." The white cat was clearly fighting for calm, her fur spiking and then slowly smoothing as she succeeded. "She was such a pain in the tail, but a good soul. She wasn't evil. She wasn't even bad and that made things worse for us. We knew how to handle enemies. But someone like her who wasn't one, but refused to be a friend? We didn't know what to do. I tried to get through to her and I… I did." She bowed her head. "Ancestors help me, I did."

"You told Iriana and others you couldn't get through to her." Jesse was somewhere almost beyond incredulous.

"We lied." Isis said flatly. Before anyone else could speak, she continued. "To protect Liriel."

"To _protect her?_ " Eliza demanded, stunned. "From who?"

"Many people." Isis said sadly. "Many will want her dead or as a servant when they discover the truth. I cannot speak it, Empress. Please!" She begged. "We _cannot_ lose Liriel! Not _now!_ "

"Liriel is a Cyberlancer." Jesse said slowly. "You say her enslaved her, that isn't possible. Any bonds you place in her mind will melt under her code now that it is active." She sighed. "Unless it is psionic and-" She broke off as Isis nodded. Jesse paled. "No." She hissed.

"Princess, please! We owe her!" Isis pleaded. "We _cannot_ harm her nor can we disobey your orders. Please do not order us to speak. We do not wish our oaths to be in conflict, but they _will_ be if you demand such. If so, we must choose who we follow. We honor you and the Empress, Cyberlancer, but Liriel calls to us on a deeper level."

"Liriel is not a psi." Eliza said slowly and carefully. "Cyberlancers are not psionic."

"On one level, it is psionics. Mind over matter indeed." Jesse said, manifestly against her will. "But nowhere near the level of power of say, my birth mother. Thank god!" She said fervently and more than one person nodded. _One_ of Oracle Janet was more than enough.

"Yes, thank god." Eliza shook her head. "Isis… What did you do?"

"I cannot say, Empress." Isis said weakly. "Confine me if you must or whatever, but I cannot say. Not without… her consent."

"Wait." Sun spoke up as Eliza opened her mouth to speak. "Empress..." He said slowly. "There was only _one_ group of beings who the cats would obey to such a degree. Even more than your family who raised them up, saved them from slavery so long ago. Their loyalty was bone deep, genetically engineered into them. She cannot answer you. Not without orders to do so." Isis' face came up and it held gratitude and fear equally as she looked at him.

"You… No." Eliza paled. "You didn't. You _couldn't_ have! Liriel is not a _cat!_ "

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Isis pleaded. "I didn't _mean_ to!"

"You... made _Liriel_... an _Elder_ of your kind...?" Jesse was somewhere beyond shock. "Oh-" She swallowed whatever else she was going to say but Eliza spoke up.

"Shit." The Empress said flatly and everyone stared at her. "'Oh shit' pretty much covers that. Liriel will need help. _Lots_ of help."

"We tried!" Isis begged and the other cats nodded.

Eliza, Jesse and Sun all looked at one another and then, as one, they sighed.

"Okay." Eliza calmed and now, Jesse was calmer, if still in shock. "If she is an Elder of your kind, then we owe her. You owe her obedience, but _we_ owe her for not helping you and your people. We did not know you survived the Collapse, but that does not excuse our lack of aid. We must help her. We will help her. Begin again, from the _beginning_ , Isis. This time, don't leave anything out."

"Yes. Empress." The cat relaxed, just a little. Whatever she had done paled beside the fact that if Liriel _was_ an Elder of her kind, then yes, the Kavat was in _grave_ danger. From all kinds of people. The Feline Corps was not well known, but they were feared by those who knew about them. An Elder would be leverage over the cats and many would seek to control or destroy her.

"After she was found and would not wake, I pulled Liriel into a virtual world to talk to her and I was quite surprised when she pulled _all_ of us into it and then we couldn't get _out_..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Electric Dreams**

Liriel didn't dream very often, so it was always memorable when she did. Cyberlancers rarely dreamed at all, their minds were far too ordered for such random subconscious things. Liriel's powers had been blocked for so long that she had dreamed every so often, but still, it was rare.

She didn't mind. This dream was not bad. Some of it was quite pleasant.

"How you feeling?" Matril was walking beside Liriel through halls that were gray and blue. Every so often, he would brush up against her and it felt good. He was not a nice being, but he was a good being, as odd as that was. Liriel liked him and more.

"The soreness has faded." Liriel heard herself say. "It um, it worked." She had a smile in her voice. "I _still_ don't like Isis, but she was right." The Kavat felt herself slump. "Maker help me, it _worked_. Eighteen and all furred, not scaled. The Corps will continue."

"I am so very proud of you, love. The organic augmentation passed to them, male and female alike." Matril said very quietly. "We will need to train them from the moment they can hear. The augmentation won't activate for a year or so, but we need to make sure they are disciplined before that happens. Kittens _are_ kittens after all. The last thing anyone needs is them acting out with our kind of power."

"Then it is a good thing we have a drill instructor here and now, isn't it?" Liriel felt her smile grow wide as Matril shifted, a bit embarrassed. "Matril, I… I don't want to do this, but I must. I want to explain how I know about Abigail and I _can't_. There is so _much_ I cannot say."

"We understand about secrets, love." Matril brushed up against her again and this time, stayed close. She was cold and would be. Her energy had faded so far that she felt cold no matter what anyone did. It wasn't physical, it was mental and she knew it wasn't real, but it felt real. So did Matril. His warmth soothed her as it always did. "I will try to get them to understand or at least to check the records you pointed out. I would dearly love to know how you know so much about Cyberlancers, but if you knew Trinity personally, I guess it makes sense. And while I may be a cat and curious, I _do_ know not to pry into some things. I will try to get them to back off or at least think about it some more, ask more questions."

"That may be the best we can do. The first Cyberlancer _was_ an incredibly good teacher in every discipline she taught." Liriel was careful in what she said. "Trying to push Abigail into a path won't work. All it will do is drive her mad. It happened a couple of times that I remember and I could see how much it hurt Trinity to put them down." She felt her head shake. "I am stalling. I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to go, Liriel." Matril said sadly. "Even _Isis_ doesn't want you to go. You are needed here and now. Even with eighteen new kits, our future is not secure. We… We need you." He begged. " _I_ need you. _I_ can do it. Let me."

"You cannot do all of what I can and you would likely get killed trying. I do not want you to die, love. I am not a cat, Matril." Liriel said quietly.

"I don't _care!_ " The male cat snapped. "You are the being I love and the mother of my kits. No matter _how_ they were made, you are their mother and they _will_ miss you." He slumped a bit. "So will I."

"It needs to be done, Matril and I am the only one who can do it." Liriel said quietly. She rubbed her head against his. "Without the Lotus running things here, things got complicated. She set it all up to be automated, but you know as well I do that cats, Kavats and others will not simply sit and let others be in control. Certainly not the _Grineer_." That was sour and angry. She had never fought Grineer herself, but Matril had told her stories and she hated them secondhand for what they had done to her love and his family. Even Isis.

They came to a large golden door marked with a huge silver Lotus symbol and both paused as two hulking forms rose from sitting positions beside it to stand in front of it. Barring the way. The Kubrows were in full armor. Not quite warframes, but close. Liriel looked at Matril who bowed his head and stepped back.

"I do not wish this, but it must be done." Liriel said quietly. "With the Lotus gone, there must be one in charge. One to take responsibility. The cats chose me and you others accepted me despite my misgivings. I know my duty. I will lead the Grineer away."

 _You?_ The Kubrow on the left demanded, her tone both aggressive and worried. _You would do this?_

"I would rather not." Liriel admitted. "This is going to cause all kinds of problems, but in the end, I know my duty. To the Tenno, to the Lotus, to humanity who use us, abuse us and then forget about us. To all of us who were made. I _will_ serve as the sacrifice. They will see me as an oddity, as a treasure to be taken. I can lead them away. I will try not to let them take me, but if they _do_ capture me alive, they will take me and use me. They will not pry further into these halls if I can keep them away long enough for the others to reactivate the defenses that shut down when I arrived. I am just an animal, the Grineer won't mindscan me. With any luck, by the time they return, the others will have the defenses awake and any conceivable assault will perish swiftly or be driven away. I do not wish this. I wish to stay with my kits, but I am needed. I go."

Both Kubrow looked at each other and then, as one, they bowed their heads.

 _We honor you, Elder._ _They are coming._ The female Kubrow said softly. _They are four halls away._ **Can** _you lead them away? Save our puppies and kittens?_

"Yes." Liriel snarled that and both Kubrow barked in acknowledgment. She looked to where Matril had been, but he was gone. "Lock the door after me and tell the others to get the defenses working as soon as they can! The neural sentry will defend you along with the sentinels if you can get them online again. I will buy you what time I can. I don't know how long that will be."

 _Yes, Elder Liriel._

She was past the door and it clicked closed and locked behind her, but… Something was wrong. The halls ahead were golden. Orokin décor instead of the Lotus' subdued designs. The ancient ways resounded with gunfire and screams. Someone was _attacking_ the Grineer? That hadn't been planned for.

The halls hadn't changed much since she had first arrived. After waking from the virtual world where her life had turned upside down, she and the cats had come here, to find a new way. They had hoped to get advice from the Lotus but the Lotus was gone and all of the other animals who had been consigned to her care had been left to themselves. None lacked for food or a place to sleep, but metal halls were not comfortable even for genetically engineered animals. They needed space to run, to play and the Lotus had provided that. Until she had vanished, taken by Ballas.

Liriel had done what she could, but it didn't feel enough. She needed to buy time for the others to get the defenses back online. Defenses that had been shut off as unneeded with so many Kubrow and Kavat living here. Strong defenses that would-

Her world shimmered.

 _Liriel…_ A familiar voice spoke in her mind and Liriel stiffened. Trinity! _Focus._

This… This _wasn't_ a dream! This was a _memory!_ She fought to hold to it, but it shifted in her grip and vanished. The halls wavered and turned into dusty, dirty, overgrown Orokin derelict halls that she had heard about. She had wiped her mind. Matril said she had wiped her own mind. Why? Isis hadn't done that. The white furred witch didn't know how and besides, such rarely worked on Cyberlancers.

Liriel jerked as her memory wavered again and then dissolved completely into a haze of lavender code. She was standing on an empty plain composed of lavender code. A representation of her mind.

 _What?_ _This?_ _No!_ Liriel snapped. _I have to-_

"Liriel." Trinity appeared nearby, but she wasn't in her warframe. The human looking woman smiled at the Kavat, but it was melancholy. "I had no idea."

 _What have I done?_ Liriel begged as she curled up on the ground that wasn't ground, but a solid seeming bit of her own mind given form by her power. _Trinity, what have I done?_

"I don't know." Trinity said sadly. "I saw bits of what you just did. I was very worried about you. You were very badly hurt breaking your oath. For the transgression of tapping your mind, I apologize."

 _Apology accepted, but not needed. I can't blame you_ _for trying to heal me_ _._ Liriel reassured the other. _You are who you are, Trinity._ She rose and walked to the Tenno, twining herself around the female's ankles as Trinity reached down to pet her. Normal rules did not apply to Cyberlancers in their own minds. _Asking you not to be empathetic would be like asking me to become human. It is not going to happen._

"The cats turned you into something more." Trinity said quietly as she continued to pet the distressed Kavat. "An Elder?"

 _I think so._ Liriel sighed. _That shouldn't be possible, but…_ She scoffed. _The impossible is what Tenno and their companions_ do _, no?_

"Many times, yes." Trinity smiled and sat, letting Liriel climb up into her lap to curl up. "That Matril cat really cared for you."

 _Ye_ _s_ _._ Liriel was all but sobbing as Trinity petted her. _I don't_ _really_ _remember this, Trinity. It will_ _all_ _come back, won't it?_

"Yes, your memories are backed up many different ways. Chemically, electronically, hard coded DNA, the list goes on and on. No matter how well you wiped them, you _cannot_ have wiped them all. Heaven knows, _I_ tried to forget things myself and never could. Your memory would have eventually recovered anyway, but now that your powers are live again?" The First Healer and Cyberlancer heaved a deep sigh. "Sooner rather than later and _fast_."

 _I don't think I want to know._ Liriel begged and Trinity put her other hand into play, scratching under the Kavat's chin until Liriel relaxed, but continuing to pet with her other. The motions were soothing, calming. Loving.

"Probably not." Trinity agreed. "I won't leave you to face this alone, Liriel." Liriel stared up at her and Trinity shook her head. "I am and likely always will be angry with Ariana. Both her crimes and my inability to help her. I am not angry with you. I never was."

 _Part of me wishes you were. It_ _might_ _be easier to deal with anger._ Liriel admitted, her head drooping back to Trinity's thigh as the shade continued to pet her.

"Yes, usually. But you are family, Liriel. You were a very good student and a very good friend, both to Ariana and to me. I..." The long dead Tenno swallowed hard. "I _was_ angry when you went with Ariana into cryo, but I understood then and understand now. I never really blamed you for that. Now? You want to be with her, even if she can never leave her prison, and I can understand _that_. You bonded to her. Part of you is missing and you want your other part back."

 _Yes._ Liriel said, miserable. _I don't really understand all of the rules and laws and things you and the others spoke of. Those are human matters and they didn't always make a lot of sense to me._ Trinity nodded and continued to pet.

"Want to know a secret, Liriel?" Trinity's voice was odd, cheerful, but melancholy at the same time. "They didn't make a lot of sense to _me_ when I was human, sometimes. When I became Tenno? Less."

 _So, such is normal?_ Liriel asked, confused.

"As normal as anything gets around Tenno." Trinity laughed lightly but there was little humor in it. "You need to face what happened, Liriel. If you don't, the memories will overwhelm you when they finally break free. Do you want me to stay with you while you do so?"

 _Please?_ Liriel begged. _I don't know what happened, but I bet it is bad. Whatever it was, Isis and the other cats, they didn't do it._

"No." Trinity sighed deeply. "Jesse just sent a basic report to us. Bare bones only with more to follow." Liriel stiffened a bit, but relaxed as Trinity continued to pet her. "They were trying to help you after you were found in such a horrible state. They didn't know you were a Cyberlancer of course, so they were rightly shocked when you wrested control of the virtual world from Isis and pulled each and every one of them into it with you. Even without your powers, such things obey our kind." Liriel stared at Trinity again, shock twisting her feline features. "Then their augmentation acted, treated _you_ as their Elder."

 _But I am not a cat!_ Liriel protested.

"Their augmentation didn't care." Trinity shook her head. "Reproduction has always been a genetic imperative, Liriel. You were powerful and you refused to bow to Isis, that made you her superior. Their augmentation decided that such made you their Elder. They had no _choice_ but to accept it. From what Jesse says? It wasn't easy, especially for Isis."

 _Oh, that cannot have gone well with that white furred witch._ Liriel snerked.

"No, it didn't." Trinity's smile was just as wicked. "She didn't take it well at all. She didn't want the job, but you just appearing and snatching it out of her paws without apparent effort was a hell of a shock."

 _My heart bleeds._ Liriel snapped and then heaved another sigh. _So, they…_ She shook her head. _What? I was asleep for two months according to them, but I wasn't, was I?_

"No. You were asleep for a day and half before they pulled you into the virtual world and everything changed." Trinity continued to scratch and pet. Liriel was turning into putty from Trinity's expert ministrations. "When you woke, you were their Elder and they acted to protect you from everyone. Including the Tenno who they liked, but could not trust entirely with such a thing. They took you somewhere they refuse to speak of even to the Empress. Only _you_ can speak of it, apparently. Just like only _you_ could _find_ it."

 _What?_ Liriel asked, stunned. _Because I was an Elder according to the augmentation?_

"According to Isis, yes. You were and _are_ their Elder. Their leader." Trinity agreed. Liriel tried to stiffen, but she was so limp from the wonderful feelings that Trinity was giving to her that she couldn't move. "Their augmentation had a lot of information buried deep within it that only their Elders could access. _Can_ access. _You_ are the _only_ one who can access that information, currently. Not even the rest of us Cyberlancers can without causing harm. Which makes you incredibly powerful and incredibly valuable."

 _Or incredibly dangerous._ Liriel said weakly. Trinity nodded. _What do I do, Teacher?_ She begged.

"Any power can be dangerous, Liriel. You know this." Trinity chided the distraught Kavat gently as she finished petting and just held the Kavat. "Hell, _petting you_ can be dangerous as Abigail nearly found out."

 _I wouldn't have hurt her, Teacher. She didn't know what she was doing._ Liriel said, stung by Trinity's words.

"And if she _had_ known what she was doing and did it _anyway?_ " Trinity inquired, an edge to her voice. Liriel looked away. "You would have taken strips out of her at the very least. Cyberlancer or no. You did it to _me_." Her tone was amused rather than angry.

 _I apologized for that, many times. Must I do it again?_ Liriel wasn't angry either, she was tired. So very tired. Most of that was from the overwhelming pleasure that Trinity had given her. She would recover quickly. She always had.

"No." Trinity pulled Liriel up so that her warm energy suffused the all but sleeping Kavat. "What I did was wrong. I knew that the moment you clawed and bit me. I had no right to do that without asking you. Ariana warned me that you were awake, aware and intelligent. I didn't believe her. You showed me the error of my ways and I will _never_ try to stick a thermometer in you again. I learned my lesson." Liriel had to smile at the pained look that crossed Trinity's face. "We are who we are, Liriel. You are a good soul and a good friend who has been abused. Some of the abuse was unknowing and unplanned. The rest? You need to face it."

 _On my terms._ Liriel agreed, her lethargy fading as Trinity's power eased into her, revitalizing her aching soul. _And… You will stand with me? Don't you have to go back to the database?_ Trinity glared at her and Liriel had her answer. No one smart would push the First Cyberlancer on this. _Never mind._

"Smart Kavat." Trinity smiled and gave Liriel's head a final caress. "Ready?"

 _No._ Liriel sighed and rose to step off the Tenno. _But it needs to be done. If there are kittens, then they are likely in danger._

"Jesse says that _Isis_ says they are not, but frankly? After all the lies, who will trust her?" Trinity asked reasonably as she rose and suddenly, she was clad in her warframe, its golden colors shining oddly in the lavender light. She hefted a long staff that glowed with her golden code.

 _I want to trust Matril._ Liriel said weakly. _Can I?_

"If what they say turns out to be true and you _are_ their Elder, then _none_ of them will be able to lie to you." Trinity reassured the Kavat. "That said, they are masters and mistresses of misdirection."

 _And the truth can take so many forms._ Liriel said softly. So many resonances in that simple statement. Trinity just nodded, probably remembering Ariana having to not speak the entire truth so many times to cover her extracurricular activities. _What did you see?_

"I saw you walking with Matril. I could tell just from looking that he loves you as much as my human husband once loved me. As my Tenno mate did." Trinity replied. "I saw the Kubrow call you 'Elder'." Liriel fought not to react but Trinity was very observant. "Liriel, if that is your duty..."

 _Then I must do my duty. Yes._ Liriel nodded to the elder Cyberlancer and then focused herself. Her mind formed into the halls she had seen before. She stared around and nodded. _This looks the same, but I do not remember it. Do I?_

"Part of you does." Trinity warned. "Are you ready? I doubt this will be fun for either of us. I am here. I won't let you fall, sister. I can protect us both. These are memories. They can hurt, but they cannot _kill_ unless you let them. So don't. I am here, sister. You are not alone."

 _Thank you._

The Kavat and the Cyberlancer strode off into the murky corridors of memory together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vetting**

For a long moment, nothing happened, but neither Liriel nor Trinity relaxed.

The halls resounded with screams, gunfire and the guttural speech of Grineer in battle. Liriel felt herself crouch and creep forward. She felt rather than saw Trinity match her, the shade barely visible in her memory, but a calming presence nonetheless.

She crept to a large plant that had burst through one wall of the ancient Orokin structure and peered around the massive trunk at chaos. The room was huge and multi-leveled. There were multiple entrances and exits, as well as two huge balconies. A large tree had grown up through the middle of it, but the Orokin materials were still as durable as ever even after all this time. Yes, there were clones everywhere and yes, they were fighting. But _who_ they were fighting!

She stared at the many long legged robots who all had weapons on their tops that poured various kinds of fire at the beleaguered clones. Corpus. These were Corpus, but she didn't see any of the humans with boxy helmets. She saw many different kinds of robots, now some that were flying, but no humans. What the hell? The battle seemed to be a stalemate. The Grineer had more numbers, as usual for the clones, but the Corpus bots were heavily armed, hard to damage with projectile weaponry and utterly fearless. She stared as a winged robot dove into a squad of Grineer before detonating, disabling the heavy weapon clone and hurting several of the others. A larger robot, this one with four legs, jumped into their midst from somewhere and what happened next could only be deemed 'slaughter'. Other flying bots were harrying the side, trying to turn the flank of the clone position. Clones were dying, but they were not dying _alone_.

Wait.

There _were_ humans in Corpus attire fighting, but only a couple of them crouched behind a massive root and they looked hurt. She counted three, but there was another still form crumpled in what looked like a storm drain that seemed to run under the main plaza. They fought hard and cautiously as the bots took on the Grineer, their high tech weaponry belching defiance at the clones.

Liriel didn't move as the battle swept here and there. Then she froze as a howl sounded and five feline forms bounded into the fight from the side. They sort of looked like Kavats, but misshapen. Deranged? They had no scales, no fur, and they were… Liriel felt her heart freeze as a small, bent form in what looked like padded armor all but pranced into view, the flamethrower in her hands belching fire at the robots as the not-quite-Kavat charged into the fray. From the look? Another Grineer and a crazy one. But the odd felines were obeying her orders. One of the humans went down under a tide of the felines and the screams that came from her were horrifying.

Liriel was in motion before she knew what she was doing. She wasn't stupid. She was careful about where she moved. Any of those plasma or projectile weapons could kill her. She didn't have shields like she normally had enjoyed when she had worked with Ariana. What she _had_ , was a brain that had fought many different foe across many different places while Ariana had worked the Tenno.

She knew that the Corpus were just as dangerous as the Grineer, and could not be trusted any more than any of the clones could. That said, they were fighting the Grineer that Liriel had come out to stop, so… She could use this to her advantage. She just needed to be very careful about picking her targets. She saw what she wanted and smiled inwardly as she crept towards a huge Grineer in armor who was pouring fire from a four barreled weapon at the large four legged robot. Her aim wasn't all that great, most of it was hitting the walls, but a few of the massive shells tore into other clones. None of them paid her poor aim any mind. Perfect. She was perfect. The Kavat slunk closer and closer and then? She was in range.

The clone opened fire again, the four barrels of her huge weapon barking in sequence and Liriel jumped. Clone armor was thick metal, but if the clone was supposed to move at all well, then joints _had_ to be less well armored. The clone couldn't even scream as Liriel's razor sharp claws tore through her neck armor and her neck as easily as a Tenno skana might have. She fell, clutching her ruined neck and the huge weapon fell as well as she tried without success to keep her lifeblood from pouring out. She wasn't going to stanch that. The weapon fell the right way. Liriel stepped on the trigger and a spray of huge projectiles slammed out of it even as the recoil hurtled the massive weapon away from her. Most of the spray of unaimed shells hit nothing, but by some miracle, one slammed full into the back of the Grineer in padded armor who was commanding the odd Kavat creatures. She gave a screech and fell to lie still. The Kavat things all froze and then, as one, bolted in every direction.

Just like that, the tide of battle turned. Liriel fled back into the shadows as the Grineer turned to seek the new assailant. There was no one there and the Corpus bots took advantage of the clones sudden inattention. Distraction in battle was a bad thing, as those stupid brutes found out. The Corpus were organized and the clones were disorganized. Only for a moment, but that was a moment too long.

Liriel's eyes were hard in her hiding place as the clone after clone fell to aimed high tech fire from the robots and from the remaining humans. She smiled grimly as the clones fell, one by one. The robots took damage, but the battle was all over but the shouting now. She retreated a step and froze as a hum sounded behind her, coming closer.

"Where did _you_ come from?" A cold voice startled Liriel and she spun to see another human, this one floating on odd anti-gravity shoes. His helmet was domed on top instead of boxy, and he was eyeing her as he hefted a whip that crackled with electricity. "Whatever you are, you are not a normal Kavat, are you?"

Why hadn't this Corpus been fighting? What was going on here?

She didn't wait for him to strike, she fled. Whoever these were, she had to lead them away from the colony! If she could get them to an operational part of this derelict, she could activate some of the turrets and death orbs, but there were not any functional here. Without shields, she had no-

Agony tore through Liriel's side as the whip connected to her. She snarled defiance as she threw herself to the side, instinctively away from hands that grasped at her as she recovered from the not quite paralyzing hit.

"What the hell? You are no normal Kavat!" The human sounded shocked as he flew after her. She didn't look back, she just dodged for all she was worth, the hum from his footwear giving her a slight warning as he pressed his attack. She ran for a door, but there were Corpus bots blocking it! She spun to another, but now, she was surrounded! Dozens of the things, flying and not all closed in on her slowly. She hissed at the robots that eyed her, impassive. The human soared into her view, his whip arcing as he tried to strike Liriel again, but she dodged and he hit nothing but air. "This is new. I smell Profit." The man said softly. "Alive." He commanded. "Take it alive."

None of the bots fired. Instead, several of them extended rods from their tops. Rods that crackled with energy just like the man's whip. She had to hold them off. She couldn't let them take her!

"Don't be stupid." The man with the whip said sourly. "I would prefer you undamaged." Liriel spit at him and he shook his head. "You understand me, don't you? Oh, the possibilities..."

Liriel saw something very odd behind him. Both of the other Corpus troops were leaving. They were carrying a third form who was writhing, but they were leaving! She didn't have time to look, the bots were closing in and suddenly, it was all fury.

She was a balleof teeth and claws. Both of which were sharp enough to cut through even the strongest of metals, of which these Corpus bots were not. She didn't know their weak spots, but knees were almost always a good thing to tear out if you wanted an enemy out of the fight. Three, four, five of the bots went down, sparking as Kavat teeth and claws tore the hell out of their knee joints. But then something latched onto her and Liriel felt faint. Her energy was fading! She jumped and rolled, something crackling and breaking off as she rolled over it, but the damage was done. She was slower, weaker. One of the bots connected with its baton and pain tore through Liriel. She convulsed as more and more of them surrounded her, lashing her with the tips of their weapons, each strike sending more agony into her. She hissed defiance, and tried to claw, tried to bite, but they were out of reach and agony piled atop agony. She would not, _could_ not surrender! She would die fighting!

It as a _mercy_ when the human leaned over and struck her in the head with his whip, sending her into darkness.

Her last sight was of a small calico cat on a balcony watching her be pummeled into submission.

* * *

Some time later

Liriel swam back to consciousness aware of pain across her whole body, but it was muted. Dulled by drugs or something. She was lying on something warm, but she couldn't seem to move. She was cold, so cold. How low was her energy?

"...and I do _not_ want excuses, Doctor. I want _results_." Liriel managed to open her eyes and found herself lying inside something that was clear. It looked like plastic. Whatever ti was, she had been in it long enough for her smell to set in it. "Whatever this thing is, it is not a dumb animal." A murmur came from somewhere and the man sighed. "Yes, I know the breed is not in our files and yes, I _know_ it is incredibly dangerous. You don't need to tell me that, Doctor, I _saw_ what it did to the MOAs. You will _heal it_ and _no more_." That was a command. Another murmur came, this one sounded incredulous. The man spoke again, this time sharp. "Did that sound like a _suggestion_ , doctor? Do I need to get a Board Member involved in this? This Kavat is _smart_. Dangerous levels of smart. Possibly even _human_ levels of intelligence. We may actually be able to Indoctrinate it. Either way, we can certainly _use_ it."

Indoctrinate? That was Corpus brainwashing. Oh no. If they did that? Liriel would lose her mind. She couldn't allow them to do that! They had no idea the danger and even these Corpus, whoever they were, didn't deserve to die as Liriel had seen some fall to deranged Cyberlancer types in the past.

Liriel managed to move her head and she saw two human forms outside the clear plastic thing she was lying in. She was…

Something pricked her leg and she was falling. She felt cold hard, mechanical fingers take hold of her and… They were doing things to her, pressing things against her, pushing things into her mouth and ears and.. and...

She couldn't let them do this! She had to…

Darkness claimed her.

When Liriel woke again, she was stretched out on hard surface. She wasn't cold now, but pain came from various parts of her. She stared up, incurious as a human in an odd blue gown stepped into her sight. The woman held some kind of tool and it whined, but Liriel couldn't dredge up fear past whatever was holding her. The human didn't speak, just laid the device up against the Kavat's rear end and it… Oh my god! It _hurt!_ It was burrowing deep into her and she tried to fight. She tried to writhe away, but she was strapped down and it was going into her womb and the pain increased and…

Darkness claimed her yet again.

"What part of 'Do not harm the Kavat' did you not understand, Doctor?" The cold man's furious voice pulled Liriel out of her pain filled sleep. Her guts hurt in so many ways. What had they done to her? "No, this is _not_ just an animal! I gave you a simple command. _Heal the Kavat._ _Hurting_ it was _not_ a part of my command. You sampled the DNA without orders. As if _you_ have any idea how to breed a Kavat. What were you going to do, _sell_ it? To _who?_ " He demanded. The he sighed. "I should have known better. Your credentials checked out, but… I should have known better. I will have the truth out of you, one way or another. Guards, take this thing to processing. Do not let her escape or suicide. We will have a nice long chat in a bit, after I fix this. _If_ I can fix this."

Rumbles of anger seeped though Liriel's befuddled mind, but then something touched her head. Something soft and gentle. A cloth?

"What the hell did she do to you, pretty one?" The cold man was sad now as wetness was gently wiped from Liriel's face fur and then the rest of her. Blood or worse. "I left her for half a fricking day and she did this. _Idiot!_ " He sighed. "I know you can understand me. I don't know how, or why, but I know you can. This is unprecedented. I could probably make a lot of money if I turn you over to the Board, but… No." He heaved another sigh. "No, you saved my life and our mission. Not that we were ever there, but still." He was petting her. Not expertly, but he was trying to comfort her. She tried to bite at him and her jaw wouldn't work. "Damn her. She hurt you, and that probably tore any chance of this ending peacefully. It would with me and from what I saw? I bet you are just as smart as I am. I didn't want you hurt, pretty one. If I can give the Board intelligent Kavat? The profit would be incredible, but this? As hurt as you are internally, I can't breed you. So, I need to heal you and I have no idea how to do that. I can hope you will heal in time butI have no idea if you have time. I don't know your anatomy at all." He paused and his tone turned kind. "I can't just call you 'Thing' or "Kavat'. 'Pulchra'." He had a smile in his voice now. "I will call you 'Pulchra' in Old Orokin. It means 'beautiful'. Because you are beautiful. I am going to call for some help. It will cost me, but they will help you. _We_ will help you. It is all right, Pulchra. You will be all right."

Why was he being kind to her? Why was she so…

Again, she fell into darkness.

"This is not a normal Kavat, Executive." A cold, hard female voice roused Liriel a little. She stared up out of her cage at a woman in an odd garment. Was that a _nun's habit?_ "Normal Kavats are dangerous enough. _This_ one? If _she_ gets loose, she will kill everyone in here. You will likely not be able to stop her. _I_ may not be able to. If she gets loose, I am fleeing." She warned.

"I know, Reverend Mother." The cold man wasn't quite subservient. He was worried. "I didn't intend this. The Doctor was working for a competitor and was ordered to procure a sample of DNA for said competitor. The methods she used were brutal but I did not authorize such. She will be punished."

"Do you really think the Kavat will care? You hurt her. That is all she will care about." The woman asked as she reached into the enclosure to to Liriel's head. The touch was soft, gentle, soothing and… it was familiar! Wait a minute! That was _Tenno energy_ that Liriel felt from the touch! From a Corpus? What the hell? _Don't try to move!_ The other said into Liriel's stunned mind. _You are badly hurt and in grave danger._

This being knew who she was? But, she wasn't Tenno, was she?

 _I… I can't… Please!_ Liriel begged the other who heaved a sigh as she stroked the Kavat's skull.

"There are limits to what I can do." The woman said aloud, but it was both to Liriel and the other. "To what I can say." She sighed again. "What I _can_ say is that she will heal in time. It will take at least a week. We cannot speed it up with any of the tech we have. She is not like any Kavat I have seen before. But you are right, Executive. She _is_ beautiful." She scratched Liriel's jaw and Liriel did not try to bite. "I can give advice, but honestly? I would release her back where you found her. I don't think this is going to end well. I don't think we can duplicate this. The Corpus that is. Humans are hard enough to clone. Kavat? Oh, the possibilities are endless and most would be incredibly costly. One look at the Grineer shows the folly of genetic engineering on such a scale."

"I hoped, but… You know more about such things than I do. If I release her like this, she will die, won't she?" The Executive said sadly. The human woman nodded. "Then I have to see her healed first."

"Executive, every moment she is here, she is in grave danger and so are _you_." The other warned. "Your competitors will not stop trying for her, to spite you and to gain whatever they may think will earn them profit. We have had our disagreements, but this? I can feel her anger. If the Kavat gets loose, you are _dead_."

No joke. Liriel wanted this man screaming under her claws and teeth. The female doctor even more so.

"I will take that under advisement, Reverend Mother." The male human said softly. "For now? I just want to see her healed." The woman looked at him and he shook his head. "If there is one like this, there are likely more, no? We need to find out where she came from."

"I..." The woman slumped and nodded. "Yes, Yes, we do." The gaze she turned on Liriel was calculating. She would. She would scan Liriel's mind and she was a psi who understood Tenno energy. Liriel had no defense against such! The human woman reached for Liriel again. They were going to-! NO! Liriel could not allow them to find the colony! Find her kittens!

Liriel did the only thing she could. She did the utterly unthinkable. She reached into her own mind with her personal energy and tore it to splinters.

This time the darkness was... purring?


	13. Chapter 13

**Loves and lives  
**

The memory faded and the mismatched pair stood on the lavender plain again. Small wonder it vanished. Liriel's _mind_ had faded when she had done that to herself. She likely hadn't been capable of _anything_ after that. Even as a Cyberlancer, it was a miracle the Kavat had survived it.

"Oh, Liriel!" Trinity was crying as she scooped the stunned Kavat up and held her close.

 _I… I did that…_ _T_ _o myself._ Liriel was numb. Somewhere beyond shock.

"Even without Cyberlancer power, you knew where to strike to do the most damage to your mind, your memory. There was no way anyone would get any information from you." Trinity was sobbing as she held the distressed Kavat. "It wasn't going to be permanent, but still… Oh my _god_." She hugged Liriel tight enough to hurt, but the Kavat barely noticed.

 _I had to protect the kittens and all the others._ Liriel said weakly. _I had to._

"Yes, you did." Trinity just held the shuddering Kavat as she cried and Liriel fought hard not to cry. Seeing that, _remembering_ that hurt in so many ways. Liriel could almost still feel the pain in her guts. "You did what you had to do, dear. You did what you had to do. What I do not understand is how you got from wherever you were back to the dojo? The cats had to find you, but… how? And how did they rescue you?"

 _I don't know._ Liriel admitted. _I wasn't capable of coherent thought so, there won't be any memories. Or if there are, only fragments._ _I don't know._ She repeated, a bit hysterically. Trinity hugged her again and the Kavat relaxed. _I guess… That woman. That 'Reverend Mother'. Would she know?_

"Probably. But will she say?" Trinity mused. "The Corpus Clergy play their own games generally. The Reverend Mother is a bit more allied with Tenno than most Corpus would ever imagine, but still, she is constrained in how she can act. No matter what, I want to _find_ that doctor."

Her tone left little to the imagination as to what Trinity would do if she did. Shade or no, she could and _would_ make the woman hurt for a long, long time for what had been done to Liriel. Only a fool hurt Trinity's loved ones and Liriel knew that Trinity loved her.

 _You and me both, Trinity._ Liriel snarled and then she relaxed. _What now? I mean… I guess I need to talk to the cats. Am I still their Elder?_

"Isis said 'yes'." Trinity held the Kavat now, just held her as Liriel shuddered. "So, you will need to talk to a lot of people, but the cats will likely be a good place to start."

 _The Tenno will be ambivalent._ Liriel made the last word a question.

"Most will be pleased to find another Cyberlancer, no matter the species, but the cats do tend to make people nervous." Trinity said diplomatically.

 _I can't imagine_ **why.** Liriel snarked and Trinity had to chuckle at the Kavat's sour tone. _I also need to check on Abigail and Mary. That kitten Mary…_ She shook her head. _She reminds so much of other young Tenno we both knew. Like what I heard about Nikis just after he became Tenno._

"That bad, huh?" Trinity sighed deeply and nodded as Liriel made a noise of agreement. "The best ones usually are. You and Ariana were certainly never shy about voicing your opinions any more than Nikis was." Liriel gave a haughty sniff, but did not reply. It was true.

 _I am ready to wake up, Trinity._ Liriel said quietly. _How long can you stay?_

"Until Nikis comes and boots me back." Trinity was shimmering now with golden code that wrapped around the Kavat in soothing bands. "No one else will dare."

 _You are such a pain, Trinity._ Liriel laughed and it felt good to laugh after so much pain and fear.

Liriel woke up to find herself on the bed in the room she had been in. Quais knelt by one wall, but Olim was gone. Small wonder. Cyberlancers were insanely busy. She was somewhat surprised that Quais was still here, but then again, he had sworn to her that he would protect her, so it wasn't but so surprising. Trinity's shade formed beside the bed, the shade's posture worried and proud.

"Liriel?" The Tenno in the Ash warframe asked, sounding worried. He rose. "You did not rest easily. Are you all right?"

 _It was rough, Quais. I remember most of it now._ Liriel said weakly as Trinity nodded to her. _I mindwiped myself to protect kittens and others. I… I don't know how I survived that. A mind wiped Kavat has no chance. Other memories will surface, I am sure. Probably at bad times, but for now? I know what I have to do._ _I have to talk to the cats again eventually. I have a job to do and I must do it. The Tenno as well need another Cyberlancer, so I will serve as I did. I…_ She paused and then swallowed hard. _I do hope to speak to Ariana someday, but for now? I have my duty and more mysteries._

"Someone had to help you, but who and why?" Trinity shook her head as her warframe formed around her insubstantial form. "We need to inquire, but right now, the cats are your priority."

 _Tanah's lab has to be my priority._ Liriel countered. _If the Corpus find and activate that, all hell will break loose._

"Liriel..." Trinity groaned but then nodded as the Kavat glared at her. "Okay, okay. Yes, I can see that. An enthrallment center would not make for a good toy for the cult to play with. But you have to focus on yourself as well. You need to come to grips with what you endured, dear heart."

 _I know._ Liriel admitted. _I will._ She promised. _The being who runs this place, Brianna Executor, she is a mind healer, no? She knows about secrets._

"She does." Trinity allowed. "She can and will help you, but she and Tanah are both very busy at the moment."

 _Well, than it is a good thing I have something else to focus on._ The Kavat jumped from the bed and accepted a pet from Quais before stalking towards the door. _I need to talk to Violet and check on Abigail and Mary._

"Don't neglect yourself, Liriel." Trinity repeated. "There are many lives counting on you now."

The doors hissed open and all three came to a sudden halt as the small calico form that lay just outside leaped to his feet, only to hiss and freeze as Liriel stared at him.

 _Matril…_ Liriel said weakly as the calico cat stared at her, his eyes huge. _I… Oh my god! Matril!_

Before anyone else could move, Liriel was at Matril's side, her power easing into him, seeking painful spots and soothing them with a mix of Cyberlancer ability and Elder affinity for his augmentation. He jerked and then slumped in relief.

"Feel free to yell at me, Liriel." Matril said very quietly when she was done. "I screwed up."

 _Shut up._ Liriel snapped and all but draped herself over him. She was larger than he was, but he was far stronger than any terrestrial cat had any right to be. Genetic engineering was scary stuff. _I remember_ _now,_ _Matril. You followed me._ _You s_ _aw me_ _beaten down and_ _taken by the Corpus._

"The Grineer came back, but found the defenses live. They stopped trying after losing a company of troops. They didn't deem it worth the expense for an empty derelict. They will probably come back eventually, but for now? We are safe." Matril was crying as Liriel rubbed up against him. "But… you… I couldn't _do_ anything!" He pleaded.

 _Hush, love._ Liriel said sadly. _The past is past. You and I… We didn't expect to find each other, but we did. I didn't expect to survive what I did to myself, but I did. Here I am, Matril. I am not leaving until and unless I find you cats another Elder. Part of me doesn't want to leave at all._ Her tone turned silky. _A_ _nd you_ know _the reason._

"I… Liriel!" Matril broke down and cried as the Kavat soothed his hurts. Eased him with gentle caresses of both body and code but there were limits to what she could do. She turned beseeching eyes to Trinity who sighed and nodded.

"Don't try the 'too cute for words kitten' eyes with me, Liriel." Trinity said sternly, but she had a smile in her voice as she hands came up and golden energy swept around Matril. "They didn't work when you were a kitten, they won't work now." Her code flashed and Matril relaxed. "There, better?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Matril stood easily now and he nodded his thanks to Trinity. "Thank you. I know I was hurt, but I um… I had to be here."

 _I am glad you are here._ Liriel's words were heartfelt. _I don't like Isis. I doubt I ever will. But you… What I did could be called enslavement but you never blamed me. You or Grisha._ She realized. _I was so mean to Grisha. She was so kind to me,_ _before_ _and I was so mean to her_ _after I woke_ _._ She said a bit weakly. _She could have hurt me so much worse, but she didn't._

"She understood." Matril reassured the distraught Kavat. "You were a mess, love. But you are better. You will apologize when you get the chance. Not that the boss lady _ever_ has to apologize for _anything_." His tone was wicked.

 _Matril._ Liriel's tone was somewhere between laughter and anger. _You are just trying to butter me up._

"Is it working?" Matril asked, his tone sly as Liriel sputtered.

"Children." Trinity said repressively, but she was fighting a laugh. Suspicious sounds came from Quais as if he too was having a hard time restraining mirth.

 _Do you know what happened to me, after?_ Liriel asked. _I mean, I was completely incapable of anything after that._

"The Clergy's Reverend Mother brought you to us. She didn't know what had happened. She said you just stopped responding and when she tried to talk to you mind to mind, there was nothing there." Matril said sadly. "She brought you to us, because we were felines too. She didn't know what you were to us. She hoped you would wake, but..." He slumped a bit. "Everyone was afraid you never would."

 _I heard her taking about finding out where I came from. I couldn't betray the kittens and the others._ Liriel said softly. _I had been hurt, but from what I understand, it wasn't the fault of the Reverend Mother or the one who had captured me. They were rather upset with the one who hurt me. It could have been a trick._ She allowed. _I was very out of it._

"She said your DNA had been harvested." Matril's voice held deep rage now, but it wasn't directed at anyone present. "She said that the one who did it was in prison."

 _It hurt like hell._ Liriel admitted and Matril rubbed up against her again. _That said, it could be a trick._ She warned.

"Anything could be a trick, love. We must not be paralyzed by indecision." Matril replied. "But for now? We are both whole and not in pain. A win?" He asked.

 _A win._ Liriel agreed and then stretched sinuously. _For now? I need to check on Mary and Abigail. Later we will… catch up._ Her tone was sultry and Matril rubbed up against her again. There was _nothing_ subtle about his advances and Liriel fought to keep from reacting like a silly kitten in heat.

"Oh, get a _room_ , you two!" Trinity laughed as both cats glared at her. "Sheesh."

Liriel stuck her nose in the air and started off. Matril followed, his own posture one of barely restrained anticipation.

"Are they always going to be like this?" Quais asked Trinity, not quite whispering.

"Dunno." Trinity still had a smile in her voice. "When I knew her, Liriel was always focused on her work. It is sort of nice to see her relaxed a bit. If a bit off-putting. She never _did_ do subtle well."

 _I am right here, Trinity._ Liriel protested.

"Yes, you are and I think Brianna Executor would appreciate if she wasn't hip deep in kittens all of a sudden." Trinity warned. Liriel and Matril shared a glance and Trinity stilled. "What?"

"Isis did something to help Liriel have kittens." Matril said quietly. "She couldn't otherwise. We are not the same species. We cannot breed normally."

 _Was fun though._ Liriel snickered as both Quais and Trinity put hands to their faceplates.

"Yes, it was." Matril agreed, rubbing up against the Kavat again. "We _will_ have some more later." Liriel purred in anticipation.

" _Children!_ " Trinity snapped, but her heart wasn't in it. "There are young and impressionable minds here. I doubt that Brianna Executor would appreciate you corrupting them."

"But corruption is so much _fun!_ " Matril protested. Liriel looked at him and he subsided. "Yes, Elder. Later." He promised.

 _Later._ Liriel agreed. _For now? Tanah's lab has to be priority. Also, Matril… Do you have_ _a_ _ny idea why Oracle_ _Janet_ _of all people would say she had failed?_ Matril stared at her and she shook her head. _In my sleep, I was pulled somewhere else. She was there and said she had failed._

"That is not good." Matril said softly. All three Cyberlancers shook their heads in unison. "The Reverend Mother was worried that they couldn't find all of your DNA that was stolen. What would happen if someone were to clone you?" Both Trinity _and_ Liriel winced and Matril swallowed. "Nothing good, I take it?"

"Enemies of the Tenno tried to clone me once." Trinity said sadly. "It didn't work well. The girl who was created was powerful, no question. But insane. She couldn't stop hurting people and I had to end her pain. Ariana and I did, with Liriel's help. Poor kid didn't have Cyberlancer power, but a mix of others, psionic and-" She broke off as Liriel hissed. "You don't _think_ -! Oh no!"

 _If they cloned me, the Kavat they made will not be sane._ Liriel warned and all of the others winced. _If the one who captured me did, then I didn't have a coherent mind at the time. If the ones who stole my DNA did…_ She broke off and winced herself. _Oh dear._

"We need to talk to the Clergy." Matril slumped a bit. "They are dangerous, Liriel. They are good at what they do and pragmatic as hell. If they _did_ clone you-"

 _Let's not borrow trouble, Matril._ Liriel reassured the other. _And frankly? I may not like Isis or she me, but only a_ fool _underestimates the Corps._ Steel would have bent under her tone. _I better talk to Brianna Executor. If only to make sure whatever room Matril and I wind up with is properly soundproofed._ Matril rubbed up against her again as Trinity made a disgusted noise.

"One track minds, the both of you." Trinity paused as Liriel looked at the shade, hurt in her eyes. The shade was quick to speak again, this time mollifying. "Liriel, I am joking. It is good to see you relax."

 _I still miss Ariana. That won't go away._ Liriel admitted. _But she would want me to focus on what needs doing. She always did._

"Yes, she did." Trinity sighed deeply as the odd quartet started off again. "Quais, will you stay?"

 _He is needed in the field._ Liriel spoke up before Quais could respond. _My kittens are safe, Tenno and I do not think anyone is going to try and hurt me again with Matril standing right here._ Both of the Tenno looked at Matril who made a 'who me?' shrug. The cat didn't do innocence very well. _Let alone Trinity. Um, if she can stay._ The Kavat eyed the ancient shade expectantly.

"I cannot stay forever, but a couple of days won't anger Nikis too badly." Trinity allowed. Quais looked from one to the other. "She is right."

"I know." The Ash warframe agreed reluctantly. "That said, you have been hurt, Liriel. If you need me, you call, Sister. You have my number." He joked as he knelt down and Liriel pressed her cheek against the warframe's faceplate. She accepted a final pet from him and then he was gone. Matril glared after him but subsided when Liriel looked at him.

 _Back off, Matril._ The Kavat said sternly. _There is a difference between being kind and being possessive. As Jumper found out._ The last was cold and Trinity stared as Matril winced _hard_.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Trinity asked carefully. Both felines shook their heads. "Okay..." She started off and the other followed her.

"All I will say is that there are a bunch of reasons I love Liriel." Matril said quietly. "That she doesn't take crap from idiots is one of the of those reasons."

"I see." Trinity sighed, but it was fake. She was smothering another laugh. "Still making friends, huh, Liriel?"

 _He isn't my friend, he is my subordinate._ Liriel all but snapped that. _But he did learn what the word "no', means. Eventually._ Trinity stiffened, but Matril was quick to reassure her.

"Tenno, whatever you may think of us, do not anger our females." Matril said in a very quiet voice. "Jumper did when he didn't stop pushing. He did not enjoy what happened. Hell, what Isis did to him gives _me_ nightmares on occasion."

 _He learned his lesson._ Liriel relaxed a bit and then paused as a door ahead opened and two forms came out. One was familiar, the other was not. Brianna Executor was all but crying and the dark skinned man in what looked like a monk's habit was consoling her. Both paused on seeing the odd trio. Then the man slowly bowed.

TO LIRIEL!

"Hail, Queen of Cats." The man rose from his bow as everyone stared at him in shock. "We try to stay informed, Elder Liriel. You are looking much better."

 _You… know me…_ Liriel said weakly.

"We know you, yes." The man agreed. "The Clergy know you. I am Brother Caddasif, a specialist in mental traumas. I was called in when the Reverend Mother could not wake you. We now know that you are a Cyberlancer and rejoice that you have recovered. You are needed." He still looked very worried and Liriel felt her guts freeze.

 _The ones who stole my DNA. They cloned me, didn't they?_ Liriel said slowly and the man nodded. _Oh dear. That never ended well when people cloned my kind._

"No, it did not. And it likely won't end well now." Brother Caddasif said quietly. "The ship where the cloning was taking place has dropped out of contact and the last report puts it on course for Jupiter. A direct course, one that will put it _into_ the atmosphere."

 _The lab._ Liriel said weakly. He nodded. _I didn't know about that. Before._

"No, you didn't." The Clergyman agreed.

"But the one who stole your DNA _did_."


	14. Chapter 14

**Copies**

"What were the idiots _thinking?_ "

Liriel was numb. She could barely move. Matril was beside her, his warm mass comforting to the stunned Kavat. They had moved into another room and other had joined them. Some physical, some virtual. Abigail had come in, seen Liriel distraught and immediately picked up the Kavat to hold her. To comfort her. She had sat on a convenient bench and Matril now sat in her lap beside Liriel, purring every so often. Trinity stood beside the trio, her own posture furious. But that paled beside the _other_ person who had joined the group virtually.

Jesse was somewhere beyond furious. The young Cyberlancer had taken quite a shine to Liriel and Liriel returned it. To find out that someone had not only violated the Kavat, but had made _copies?_ Oh dear. Jesse wasn't quite as bad angry as her adopted mother, but she was no slouch as many had found out to their cost.

"Liriel?" Brianna Executor hadn't said much. Her own face was calm, but she had her emotions under tight control. She was angry, that was clear from what little she had said and how, but she was in control of herself. A good thing. In her own tower? She was just as dangerous as a Tenno in a warframe if not more so.

"She is in shock." Trinity laid an insubstantial hand on the shuddering Kavat and energy played out, soothing Liriel a little. "Hard to blame her after all of this."

"I can help her." Brother Caddasif said quietly. Everyone glared at the Clergyman but Liriel who was too drained to move. He subsided.

"Haven't you Corpus done _enough?_ " Jesse demanded. "Whose bright idea was that? Our kind don't _clone_ any more than we _brainwash!_ It doesn't _work!_ "

"No one knew what she was until much later." The Clergyman was calm, but sad. "None of us had any idea she was a Cyberlancer until she acted to protect Abigail."

"How do you know about that?" Matril snarled. The Clergyman did not reply and Matril tensed. "You are going to answer." That was not a question. More a threat.

"I cannot answer you." The human replied. "I can only answer _her_." He nodded to Liriel who jerked a little, but was too spent to speak even mentally.

"We can make you talk." Brianna said quietly. Again, not a threat. But dangerous enough anyway.

"Yes, you probably could while I am here." Brother Caddasif was oddly calm despite being surrounded by angry powerful people. "But I would likely die in the process before you have any information. I have several anti-interrogation protocols in my head. I cannot answer you."

"But you can answer _her?_ " Matril rubbed up against Liriel. "That makes no sense. You serve your Company and the Clergy. Not in that order."

"I do." Caddisif agreed.

"So, what?" Matril demanded. "You hurt her _again?_ I won't _let_ you!" His growl when he finished was pure threat.

"No." Caddisif said softly. "As Cyberlancer Jesse said, she has been hurt enough. We owe her a debt of pain and blood. Said debt will be paid."

 _The only reason you would say that is… If you did it._ Liriel's soft, pained mind voice had everyone staring her. _The Clergy did it. Didn't they?_ _Cloned me?_ Caddisif's bowed head was all the corroboration everyone needed but before anyone else could speak, Liriel did again. _Why?_

"We thought we had killed you." Caddisif said sadly. "We didn't know what you were, just that you were unique. Beautiful and deadly and all that. An utterly unique breed of Kavat. The Reverend Mother was trying so hard not to hurt you further and then, your mind just shut down. We all..." He shook his head. "We hurt you. We didn't mean to. We were trying help, but we _did_ hurt you. We made you wipe your own memories and we thought you were gone forever. We destroyed a beautiful thing and we had to try and make it right."

"By _cloning_ her?" Matril and Jesse both barked that.

"We are fully aware that such was a mistake. Now." Caddisif said flatly. "If my life be the atonement she desires, it is hers. Not yours." That was to everyone but Liriel who slowly and painfully shook her head.

 _I do not kill humans who do not attack me or mine._ Liriel said weakly and Abigail stroked her side gently. _You have not attacked me or mine. You_ have _made a hell of a mess._ That was biting _._

"We are aware." The Clergyman agreed. "The robotic teams we sent to destroy the facility stopped responding. The sheer depth inside Jupiter's atmosphere precludes most normal methods of destruction."

 _And you don't want to ignite the gas giant with weapons of mass destruction. I know._ Liriel replied and Caddasif stared at her. _Don't ask how I know that_ _tactic would work_ _._ She warned.

"I won't." Caddisif sighed and then slumped. "No, we don't. There are far too many Corpus facilities that reside inside the atmosphere of Jupiter to be evacuated. We are contemplating a deep strike by Special Forces, but it would be a one way trip. We have no means of getting any conceivable force capable of destroying a Sentient facility _out_ of that deep in a gravity well as massive as Jupiter's. We do have volunteers. Special Forces are nothing if not brave and this _is_ a massive risk to the entire system. But..." He broke off and shrugged helplessly.

 _But you do not want to sacrifice them._ Liriel said flatly, her strength slowly returning. _So, the copies of me?_

"The Corpus have been experimenting with various breeds of Kavat and Kubrow." Caddisif said quietly. "Bek's obsession sparked a massive run on anyone or anything who might have Kubrow or Kavat DNA. Hence why the doctor hurt you stealing your DNA."

 _I hope she is still alive. I want to have some words with that one._ Liriel's cold tone had everyone nodding.

"She is and will be until you can have some _words_ with her. We are all in agreement about that." Caddisif's smile was just as cold as the Kavat's tone. "We did recover all of the stolen DNA samples. We did not use them all."

"Why?" Matril demanded. "Why clone her? What possible use is a mad Kavat?"

"We didn't know such would drive the clones mad." Caddisif sighed. "The Executive in charge of the facility recovery project wanted a Kavat. We gave her the DNA to make one."

 _Mine._ Liriel said softly and Caddisif nodded. _Why? Sh_ e demanded.

"We were trying to gain influence with her and..." He frowned and then nodded. "And at the same time, we gave her an Orokin design harness that has a tracker as well as video and audio recording devices hidden inside."

 _You are talking to others. Am I talking to you or the whole Clergy?_ Liriel demanded.

"Both." Caddisif replied evenly as everyone else stared from one to the other. "We are all shamed by what we did, Elder Liriel. We had no way of knowing, but we did harm. We must do what we can to atone."

 _And you don't want to_ _antagonize_ _potential allies or enemies._ Liriel snapped and Caddisif bowed his head.

"We have enough enemies, Elder Liriel." Caddisif replied. "We know trust will take a long time to form, if it is possible at all. This situation though… If the Kavat or Kavats are mad, then we need to stop them."

"Easier said than done." Jesse muttered. "Why can't the Corpus stop the ship? I thought that was what the Clergy were for, to stop silliness from destroying humanity."

"We have been, Cyberlancer." Caddisif sounded tired for a moment. "We thought we could sabotage the work or at the very least get more people to realize that _playing_ with Sentient tech is a _very_ bad idea. But too many see Profit here and that is all that matters to them." He looked away, his face falling. "Profit above all, no matter the cost to everyone. Idiots."

 _So, what do you want?_ Liriel was angry, but subsided a little as Abigail's hand stroked her head.

"There is, potentially, one way to get to the lab and back." Caddisif said quietly. "But it is not a way that any human can take." Liriel was hardly the only one to stare at him and he shook his head. "We know _what_ else calls this facility 'home', Brianna Executor and while we are very nervous about it, we have no choice but to accept it unless we wish to launch a full scale assault which would probably fail." He shook his head. "Not that the truth would go over well with anyone if it were to come out."

Liriel stiffened as she realized he was talking about Tanah!

 _Leave him alone._ Liriel snapped. _He is trying to keep his word to his sister. Nothing more. Do not push him._

"We have no intention of doing so." Caddisif held up empty hands when everyone tensed. "Such would be counterproductive and fairly stupid, all said. But, Elder, we cannot travel as he did. You can."

 _So you want me to do what?_ Liriel demanded, still angry. _Sacrifice myself? Sacrifice those who look to me? They are not human, so they do not matter?_

"I didn't say that." Caddisif said quickly. "What I am asking is that you look into options that do not include suicide. That is all." He shook his head. "I have given the information I had. What you do next is up to you. I will go sit with Kieko while she prays. I will try again to get her to reconsider her choice. It _is_ her choice, but none of us want to lose her." Abigail choked back a sob and Liriel rubbed the girl's thigh with a furred head. "The Clergy do owe you, Elder Liriel, and we will pay the debt if we can." That was a promise. He nodded to the Orokin and left the room. Brianna nodded to everyone and did the same as as everyone else looked at Liriel.

"You need sleep, Liriel. Real sleep." Trinity broke the silence when it turned uncomfortable.

 _This is not a decision I can make alone,_ _Trinity_ _._ _I may be an Elder, but this defines dangerous and potentially suicidal._ Liriel said slowly. _I need to talk to the other cats. Matril?_ She asked as he nuzzled her.

"I am not going anywhere, love." Matril promised. "Sleep if you can. Princess?" The calico cat asked Jesse who frowned.

"We can get them here, undetectable." Jesse promised. "It won't be fast. Liriel, you are not alone in this. Please, don't do anything rash."

 _Me?_ Liriel scoffed. _I am not Matril._

Everyone laughed as the calico cat recoiled, but then smirked as only a cat could. Jesse smiled and vanished. Trinity shook her head and vanished as well, leaving Matril and Abigail with Liriel who sighed and relaxed.

 _I am sorry about Kieko, Abigail._ Liriel said as sleep came for her. _I know about losing loved ones._

"She is not dead yet." Abigail said weakly, but her voice held little hope. "But…" She bowed her head as Liriel's purrs soothed her.

 _Lay me on the bench._ Liriel commanded. _Go be with your friend. If these_ are _her final hours, you will want to be there. As hard as it will be, you will hate yourself if you are not there when she passes. If you believe nothing else I say, please believe that.  
_

"You need me too." Abigail said weakly, but Liriel just closed her eyes. Abigail heaved a sigh and then Liriel felt motion. She was laid on something firm but soft. One final pet and then Matril's warm mass settled beside the almost asleep Kavat.

 _Matril… I…_ Liriel begged weakly.

"Rain check, love. Sleep." Matril's tone was soothing and the Kavat fell into sleep soothed.

Something was wrong!

Liriel felt her body's rhythms slowing, but her mind was flying free. That wasn't supposed to happen. Even Elders of the Feline Corps had limits to what they could do. In that, at least, the ones who had made them so long ago had been wise. If _very_ little else.

But...

Someone was crying. Someone _young_. Liriel felt her heard break to pieces as she heard small, male sobs. A kitten was crying.

 _Hello?_ Liriel asked in her mind and a gasp heralded her mind being pulled somewhere else. She was suddenly in a warm place, but it was dark. Fear came from somewhere, but Liriel wasn't afraid. Not now. She knew what to do, if not why. _Don't be afraid, kitten. I won't hurt you. My name is Liriel. What is yours?_

 _I..._ The male voice was subdued, scared almost beyond reason. _I don't know. Everything hurts! Help!_ He begged.

 _I will._ Liriel focused her mind and a virtual world grew around her. It arced into a small room composed of lavender code. Liriel felt her virtual self materialize, but another form as as well, this one tiny and clearly male. It was easy to see since the barely born kitten had no fur yet. He was shivering even though virtual worlds had controlled temperature. Liriel shook her head. _This won't do._

The Kavat lay down beside the shivering kitten and he relaxed a little as her warmth seeped into him.

 _Who?_ The little one begged as Liriel started to purr soothing him as best she could. _What?_

"It is all right, little one." Liriel said aloud, able to verbalize as humans did in this place. "It is all right. You are cold. Let me warm you." He jerked, but then relaxed a little.

"Something is wrong!" The kitten pleaded. "Everything hurts! My skin, my head, my tail! It all hurts!"

"Easy." Liriel focused on the small form and somehow was not surprised to find that 1) He had her DNA and 2) He had Feline Corps augmentation. Augmentation that was at war with his mind. He wasn't just augmented. He was _psionic!_ And just from touching his mind? Powerful. "I do not understand." Liriel said weakly.

This wasn't possible, was it? A clone of Liriel would go mad. Cyberlancers had a lot of problems reproducing after their powers were live. If she chose to keep her powers, Abigail would have a lot of problems if she ever wished children. It was possible, but incredibly hard.

"Mother?" The kitten asked, stunned as Liriel purred harder, trying to keep him calm. "I see… You… No! They hurt you! The humans in blue! They hurt you!"

"Easy, easy." Liriel reached out with a paw to pulled the shuddering kitten in close. "Let it go, kitten. You are not ready for this. Focus on my voice, hold tight to me. Let it fall away. Do not-" She paused as the kitten screamed.

" _NO!_ " The kitten cried out. " _NO! MOTHER! NO!_ No, no, no, no, no, no… Lousy stinking Tenno! Lying! No! Mother! Father! _**No!**_ " He was crying and screaming both.

"Easy. Easy." Liriel felt even more helpless than watching Mary have her seizure. She couldn't do anything but sit there and, wait… She _could_ do something. She started to sing. Her voice was rusty, disused, but she pulled the lyrics up from the recesses of her memory and sang from the heart.

 _La nieve brilla esta noche aquí más  
Ni una huella queda ya  
Soy la reina en un reino de aislamiento y soledad  
El viento aúlla y se cuela en mi interior  
Lo quise contener pero se escapó  
No dejes que sepan de ti  
Que no entren, siempre me dijo a mí  
No has de sentir, no han de saber  
¿Ya qué más da?_

 _Suéltalo, suéltalo, no lo puedo ya retener_  
 _Suéltalo, suéltalo, ya no hay nada que perder_  
 _Qué más da, ya se descubrió_  
 _Déjalo escapar, el frío a mí nunca me molestó_

Ariana had always loved that song. **Suéltalo** It had soothed her even in her worst moments and Liriel had learned it from her. The kitten beside her gasped and then, he was singing softly with her. His eyes turned to her, but they could not see yet. By the time the words ended, he was relaxed.

"Mother?" He begged, his voice hearse from screaming.

"I am here." Liriel said softly. "I don't know how I am here, but I am here. It is all right. You are going to be all right." She hoped so anyway.

"She said… I had to die." The kitten said sadly. "But if I do, you and dad… I can't… Mother! Help!"

"Whoa, who, whoa. Slow down." Liriel commanded. " _Who_ said you had to die?" She demanded. "No one is killing you! Not on my watch!"

"A human in white. She was crying. She didn't want to tell me, I could see that, but she did and she is right. Every time. Every single time I have seen. I mess it up!" The kitten was crying again. "I can't control this!"

"Psionics are a mess, true." Liriel admitted. "The whole _idea_ is insane. Almost as insane as the people who thought to breed the ability into humanity. Morons." The mild insult had the kitten smile for a moment. "That said, it is not the end of the world, kitten. You can live with such things, you just need to focus on controlling what you can and enduring the rest. Let's start slow. You say don't have a name?"

"No." The kitten said weakly. "In all of my visions, I am just a thing or K-1456."

"Dehumanizing." Liriel said softly. The kitten stared at her with blind eyes and she shook her head, a wasted gesture with him not able to see. "Never mind. You can call me Mother if you wish. But I do not understand. I have not born kittens since the Corps made some. None of them were psionic. We would have realized fast and helped them." The kitten started to protest, but Liriel nuzzled him and he quieted. "I am not saying you are wrong. I just don't have all the information. Where were you born?"

"A big white room. It was cold, sterile. A lab?." The kitten said weakly. "You were there. You were hurt. Your mind wasn't working right. They wanted to make more of you and they couldn't. So they called in people. Weird people in funny suits."

"'Funny suits'? Show me." Liriel said softly, horror dawning, and then she screamed as images deluged her mind. "Slower!"

What she saw took her beyond horror.

Then it made her _mad_. She slowly shook her head when it ended. When she spoke, it was as if all the fires of hell spoke through her.

"Kitten, you have a name now. Your name is _Alejandro_. I _am_ your mother and _we_ have work to do."

* * *

A bit later.

Liriel woke to find Matril lying beside her. They were not alone.

Isis sat by the wall with Jumper, Grisha and Bastet. All looked tense as Liriel looked at them. The Kavat shook her head.

 _Come here._ Liriel commanded and they rose to their feet. The four were reluctant, but jumped up on the bench to sit beside the pair. She looked at Isis and the white furred cat would not meet her gaze. She knew. Isis knew and couldn't say. Only one being could deny her the ability to speak of such. The Empress herself. Only one being could allow Isis to speak. An Elder of the Corps. But not here.

"Enough."

That was aloud and all five of the cats jerked as Liriel's power swept them up and into a virtual world. Liriel scrambled the settings. It wouldn't keep Trinity out for long, but it would for long enough. Hopefully.

"I know what happened and it is not your fault, Isis." Liriel said when Isis opened her mouth. "I forgive you. You had no choice."

"You can't." Isis curled up, her entire posture one of misery. "I couldn't stop! I tried, Elder! I _tried!_ "

"I know." Liriel moved to Isis and lay down beside the distraught Healer, purring. "I may never like you, but there are limits. What they did passed those limits. It is not your fault. It is _theirs_ and I _will_ call the debt due. Vengeance will be ours, but first, we have innocents to make safe."

"What is going on?" Matril demanded, shocked. This was not the usual behavior between the two female cats.

"We have been betrayed, Matril." Isis said weakly through her tears. "All of us."

"More than just _us._ " Liriel corrected and all five of the others stared at her. "This is going to ignite a firestorm. We need to get the kittens _out_ of the dojo and everyone we can save _off_ that derelict. _Now_. We must not leave any to the non-existent mercy of the ones who did this to us if we can help it."

She jerked as power beyond belief slammed into the wards around her virtual world. She couldn't hold the other out and truth be told? Right now? She didn't want to. She was _furious_. Before her wards finished shivering, Liriel was between the others and the newcomer as the Tenno shade formed. She wore no warframe and her posture was resigned.

"Liriel..." Trinity was tired and sad. "Don't do anything dumb." She warned even as Liriel focused on resetting her controls, holding Trinity at bay for the moment. The Kavat's firewalls wouldn't last long against the First Cyberlancer's power, but maybe long enough.

"Screw you, Trinity." Liriel gritted out and everyone stared at her. "You do _not_ get to claim the moral high ground today, Tenno. Not after _this_." She nodded to Isis but her focus never left her old teacher. She had no chance against Trinity power to power, but she _did_ have advantages. Liriel was a Kavat and knew full well how to cheat.

"A mistake was made." Trinity said quietly. "We will correct it."

"You can _say_ it, Tenno." Liriel snapped.

"But _killing_ us _all_ will be _a great deal_ harder."

* * *

 **Suéltalo** Is 'Let it Go' from Frozen in Castillian Spanish. A very good translation of a very good song by Disney. Not my work.

Ariana's favorite tune, for many reasons.


	15. Chapter 15

**When the claws come out  
**

"Liriel..."

Trinity actually groaned.

"Don't be needlessly dramatic." The Cyberlancer chided the irate Kavat. "No one need die. No one."

"Right." Liriel snapped back at the Tenno. "Sure. As humans say 'pull the other one!'. You cannot lie to me here and now, Trinity. I wondered. I really did. Nikis doesn't know you are loose, does he?"

The cats stared back and forth. They were not stupid. _Anyone_ would be scared at this sudden escalation. Liriel was not backing down. Not at all, despite Trinity's powerful presence..

"I have permission to be here, Liriel." Trinity was not quite as resigned as she sounded. She was tense. Stood to reason. Liriel wasn't as powerful or experienced as Trinity, but she was sneaky as hell and now? Beyond furious.

"From who I wonder? _Mr_ _Mistoffelees_ _?_ " At the word 'Mistoffelees _'_ , all five of the cats vanished from the virtual world and Trinity jerked, but Liriel solidified her control of the virtual environment and the shade was going nowhere for the moment.

"Mr. Mistoffelees ..." Trinity mused, her golden code sweeping out, seeking entrance into Liriel's construction. It bounced off the lavender code that made up the walls, but it _would_ find a way in, eventually. Liriel knew her limits and Trinity surpassed them in almost every way. "He was the magical cat from the musical, no?" She inquired mildly as Liriel curled up, focusing on gripping her code as tightly as she could. It would give her a little more time. "The one who was always playing tricks?"

"Not malicious ones." Liriel replied, her tone frosty. " _Tenno_ kind of tricks were the forte of Mongojerry and Rumpleteazer. Hurting people was always their thing. Just like you, you bitch!" She paused and then shook her head. "No, calling you a female dog is a _compliment_. You _female human!_ " That was biting and Trinity actually recoiled a step. Liriel pressed her slim advantage even as Trinity's code swarmed in through barely visible cracks in her own. "I guess I am still just a stupid kit. I thought Tenno had a Code to follow. Silly that."

"Liriel, what has happened…" Trinity shook her head. "They didn't _know_. No one asked me, Liriel and no one from this time had any information about you." She slumped a bit. "Liriel, we don't want to hurt anyone, let alone kill them _._ Stand down, let me explain. _"_

"Liar." Liriel snapped. "What you will do is knock me out, take my loved ones hostage and then lock me in a cage for the rest of my life to do your bidding or make kittens for you! Maybe that plastic one?" Trinity looked at the floor, but Liriel wasn't fooled. "You were there, weren't you?"

"Every clone they made was feral coming out of the tanks." Trinity said with a sigh. "Even humans will realize eventually that something is wrong when it doesn't work any of the times they try using different methods. They didn't have any idea until one hit them with barely formed code."

"I hope he or she got a few of them before they killed him or her." Liriel snarled.

"Liriel, this isn't a joke!" Trinity snapped only to recoil as Liriel jumped to her feet, fur spiking and rage singing from every hair.

" _DO I LOOK LIKE I AM JOKING, YOU LYING_ _ **HUMAN**_ _?_ " The Kavat's anger rebounded from every wall, the floor and ceiling as Trinity fought to gain control of the virtual environment. The Kavat forced herself to calm a bit, cycling her encryption yet again. She was losing ground and knew it. Both Cyberlancers knew it was only a matter of time, but Liriel wanted to give her cats as much time as she could to get away before she hit the second phase of her and Alejandro's plan. Things would likely get loud after that. "You had no right."

"Liriel, we need more Cyberlancers." Trinity said softly. "Abigail didn't want to do it. Indeed, she _doesn't_ want to do it. I can't really blame her for that."

"So, you copy _me_." Liriel said flatly. "After all, who will miss me? Just a bunch of cats, right? And whatever Kavat kittens you play God with, you will want to make sure will have no choice but to obey you. Brainwashing won't work. So… Addict them to something? Maybe something powerful enough to destroy their immune systems? Leave them utterly dependent on someone, say the Tenno, for medical care?" Trinity jerked, but Liriel wasn't done. "Ethics might get in the way, so just ignore those. Of course, you might want to be careful with whatever addictive substance you use. It might cause a reaction and that might be unpredictable."

She wasn't speaking hypothetically. She was reciting _facts!_ She knew what Trinity had done! Trinity paled as Liriel sank back to the floor to curl up, but did not look away from the shade. The golden code continued to burrow deep into Liriel's lavender code, but neither Cyberlancer seemed to notice. Neither looked away from the other.

"Liriel… What have you done?" Trinity asked in a very small voice.

"What do you care, Tenno?" The Kavat gave her forepaw a lick, dismissive. "I am sure you will confine me somewhere a bit nicer now that I am awake. But I _better_ be sedated when you impregnate me again or I will kill whoever tries, no matter the species. How much of that was real, I wonder?" She asked no one in particular. "After I was captured by the Corpus? Tenno mind tricks can be very hard to tell from reality."

"Liriel." Trinity tried again. "It was real. You were captured by a Corpus Executive who _didn't want to hurt you!_ " She pleaded. "He did call in the Clergy when you were hurt so badly by his minion. They tried to find out where you had come from and you overreacted."

"'Overreacted'?" Liriel queried. "Really? Is that the best you can do? I 'overreacted' to people who were trying to steal information from my mind about people I was trying to protect?" Her tone was about as warm as an ice cube. "Since I screwed their plans to find, take and use my kittens, I think I did fairly well despite the pain." Trinity's code was into Liriel's inner firewalls. The Kavat was out of time. Phase two it was.

"I don't know what the Executive would have done." Trinity admitted. "But the Clergy were not there to take anyone! They were trying to help you!"

" _Sure_ they were." Liriel replied, offhand. "And I should just trust you since you were there in the lab when they made that poor Oracle kitten!" At that, Trinity recoiled all the way to the wall and Liriel rose to her feet, her fur spiky again. "I didn't think it through. What _could_ stop Oracle Janet in her tracks?" Her tone was mild, but her eyes were flashing and her code was all roiling with her rage. "What could _possibly_ make her _stop_ her quest to save the Solar System? Make her _fail?_ "

"Liriel..." Trinity said weakly, her code wavering with her focus. Liriel wasn't fooled. The shade could brute force right through Liriel's firewalls, she just didn't want to. Yet.

"I am betting she is listening right this moment. What _could_ stop you, Oracle Janet?" Liriel asked and everything stopped as a clap of air displacing sounded and _Oracle Janet_ appeared in the middle of the lavender room, a small, pitiful furless form cradled in her arms. The Oracle wore white, but no veil over her scarred face and she was about as calm as Liriel was, maybe a little less. Furious _Oracle_ or furious _Kavat Cyberlancer?_ Either one was bad, if in different ways. The tiny kitten in Janet's hands mewled in fear but subsided as Janet stroked his head.

"An innocent life." Janet said quietly. The look she gave Liriel was gentle, but the look the Oracle turned on Trinity was anything _but_. "You stupid Tenno. Of all the… No, no matter what, I refuse to let this happen. Alejandro, we are here. You mom is here. I will help her as you asked. Stop Trinity form pushing her too far. Please?" She begged. "It is not your fault! You don't need to go! We can find another way. Somehow." She slumped as the kitten shook his tiny head.

 _We tried_ _so hard, Oracle Janet_ _._ _If I stay…_ The silent voice from the kitten was as tiny as he was, weak and sick. Liriel felt her eyes burn as she stepped up to where Janet stood. The Oracle knelt, laying her pitiful burden on the ground. _The men in blue with the machines will take the bad place and it will all fade. You will try and you will fail._ _All of your allies will fall and you will as well. Mother and Father will_ _fight for you, but fall_ _._ _I cannot stop them from using me. Oracle…_ _They have me in stasis, but my mind is free._ _I know what I have to do._ _I see the energy paths and I can still them, stop them._ _Mother…_ He begged. _I am sorry. It is the only way to stop me._

"I am here, Alejandro." Liriel was crying as she knelt down beside the kitten, nuzzling him gently. "I am here. I prayed she could help you. That is why I sent you to her. She can't?" Janet shook her head, face sad. "I… Don't. Don't go! I love you! We can find a way? Please?"

 _It is not her fault. What will be, will be. We Oracles explored every possible path together, thousands of them. You and yours have a chance if I am not here, Mother._ _Don't let the Tenno do this to any more kittens._ Alejandro said softly, his mind voice fading and then going still. Liriel laid her head on her son's as it heaved once and then was still. She cried. Then, a last rattling breath and one last tiny thought. _I love you,_ _M_ _other._

"Liriel, we can still save him-!" Trinity started, only to freeze as Liriel was on her feet, hissing at the shade, her entire posture one of barely controlled rage. For her part, Janet just shook her head.

"I would quit while I was ahead, Trinity." Janet said flatly. "You may very well be a better Cyberlancer than Liriel is, but _you_ of all people know what happens when a mother's rage is kindled. Let alone Liriel's. The _Corpus_ learned that lesson with Serene. _You_ are about to learn it with Liriel. Kavat or no, she is a mother and so much more. You killed her kitten." Trinity shook her head but Janet would not be denied. "You didn't pull a trigger or swing a sword, but you killed him as surely as if you _had_ with that damn drug. Go away, Trinity." That was a command. "Get lost while I _try_ to salvage some of this mess you Tenno have created with those benighted idiots in the Clergy! Go!" She snapped as she sank to her knees beside the still kitten, her face sad as Liriel glared at the Tenno.

"Janet, we need to-" Trinity tried again, but Janet was having none of it as Liriel lay down beside her still son, keening softly.

"You need to _leave_ so that I might be able to calm her a little before she wakes up surrounded by you and your sycophantic morons. That will get _very_ messy." Janet said flatly. "I know a bunch of people will be waiting when she wakes. You think to control something that _cannot_ be _controlled_. It can only be bound by bonds of friendship and love. Not enslaved! You _idiots_. You have _forgotten_." She shook her head as Trinity made a noise of consternation. "Ask the Reverend Mother. Or better yet, ask _Nikis_. He just woke and is _rather_ annoyed with you lot."

"Can say that again." Liriel didn't even flinch as _Nikis_ appeared beside Janet, The Nekros' posture just as furious as hers. His tone was ice cold, controlled so tight to hold the rage within. "You know better, Trinity. I don't know who else you have enlisted in this mad scheme, but you _know_ better. What are you trying to do, _unleash_ _Armageddon?_ " He snarled the last.

He wasn't afraid. Angry and wary, but not afraid. Then again, little scared the Grandmaster of the Dead. He knew the truth about Liriel. From her strained face, Janet knew. Trinity obviously didn't. For her part, Liriel just sat beside her fallen son, all but convulsing with grief.

"Nikis, you can bring him back!" Trinity begged.

"Yeah, but I have working _brain_ , Trinity! I know better than to _do_ some things!" Nikis snapped. "Of all the- Stupid- Did you get _Eliza_ into this tomfoolery? Did she actually _agree_ to this? She _has_ to know better! Sun too!"

"Alejandro showed me some. Eliza doesn't know all of it. Neither does Sun. Jesse doesn't know _any_ of it. Didn't. I think she will by now and I bet she is more than a bit angry herself." Liriel said weakly. Janet knelt down beside her, extending a careful hand to the Kavat who nodded a little. "You may, Oracle." She cried. "You tried to help him. I hoped and prayed you could save him. But he saw a vision of you saying he had to die."

"Seven thousand, three hundred and sixty four visions, Liriel." Janet was all but crying as she stroked the grieving Kavat carefully. "We looked into every possible permutation. I didn't know him when he came to me, begged my aid. So the visions were clear at first. Until I did know him and loved him. I knew him a _day_ and I loved him. Together, our visions were clear. He was my match in power, if not in experience. We searched every possible future where he survived. Any where he survived, the Corpus used him to take the lab. You know what befell after." Her tear streaked glare should have rendered Trinity down to ash. "Since _someone_ decided to play goddess."

"Don't!" Nikis snapped when Trinity started to speak. "Go back to the database, Trinity and while you are there? Ask Hayden about what happens when you piss off a Tenno's sworn companion beyond any hope of reconciliation." At that, Trinity stilled and Nikis snarled. "Yeah, that is what you did. Go. Now!" That was a command and Trinity vanished. Nikis stared at where she had been and then slumped, looking at Liriel. "I… I am sorry, Liriel."

Such a thing as an apology, from such a being, was rare enough to be almost unthinkable, but Liriel took it in stride.

"You are a Grandmaster Tenno, not a god. You have limits to your power just as I do." Liriel was so sad as she nuzzled Alejandro's corpse again. "They have all forgotten, haven't they?"

"Yeah. They have forgotten. I know all of them were not in on this but holy shit, this is gonna be a mess." Nikis sank to one knew and extended a hand to Liriel who did not react. He started petting her too, his armored hand alternating with Janet's.

"I know what I have to do." Liriel said sadly. "Grandmaster, Oracle, you must distance yourselves from me. What will happen, will happen." Janet swallowed hard and nodded. "I promise you, I will shed no Tenno blood or energy if I am given any choice in the matter. Ariana never fought Tenno and I refuse to sully her memory with such. I saw Tenno fight Tenno once, never again. I will not split the Tenno. Mine will vanish, go our own way."

"That won't work, Liriel. You will have to defend yourselves." Janet said sadly. "They will come after you. Karl's Shadow will be just as horrified by this as we are. They know the cats. They know what the cats can do and they are rightly wary. But other Tenno? With more Corps on the way? You will be a force to the reckoned with in the Solar System, Liriel. For good or ill, I cannot say. They will try to control you or hinder you."

"I know. Oracles see potential future, not what will actually be." Liriel replied. "I… I have to recover Alejandro's body or they will do the same to another kit using his DNA. Make another Kitten Oracle no matter how many they have to kill trying."

"Let me." Nikis said with a growl. Liriel looked at him and he shook his head. "Did they say it? Her true title?" Janet nodded and Nikis bowed his armored head and clasped the hand that had been petting her over his chest. When he spoke again, it was oddly archaic. Not old Orokin, a different ancient formal language. One Liriel knew. Ariana's first language. "Reina de los gatos. Permítanme corregir esto." [Queen of cats. Allow me to right this wrong.]

"Si." [Yes.] Liriel replied, her resolve slowly hardening. "I cannot be two places at once. But _only_ that." A command. Odd that both Janet and Nikis nodded to the command. "You both must withdraw. You must not support me in any other way. You must not be with me when I wake. This must not be Tenno, not Oracle, not Orokin or anyone else with us. Not anyone else. Just me and mine against those who would harm us."

"The Reverend Mother _did_ mean well, Liriel." Janet said quietly. "She didn't understand at first. She didn't know what Trinity and the other planned. While the Solar System _could_ use more Cyberlancers, this… This madness horrifies her and all of them as much as it does me. They know what you can do, Liriel and they are _afraid_. What the Clergyman said was proper and honest." She shook her head. "Or, as honest as they can _get_. They do wish to pay the debt. Use them if you can but do not trust them."

"Can I trust _you?_ " Liriel asked softly. Instead of answering, Janet laid her hand on the Kavat's skull and power flowed into Liriel, revitalizing, soothing, calming. But underneath, a rage as deep as space itself roiled and foamed like the sea. Janet was _furious_.

"You can trust that I will look to the benefit of the solar system." Janet said as she retracted her hand. "First, last and only. Keeping you from going completely off the deep end is a good thing. I could hope to make your son's sacrifice mean something, but we both know that innocents die in this fallen world every day, often with no meaning at all. I am truly afraid of what you will do, what your vengeance calls for. I fear that no one but the Clergy and the two of us here truly understand what was done to you, what you are now."

"The big green being who helped you when you were distraught and I woke from my coma; She understands and so do her people." Liriel said softly. "The Tenno and everyone else have forgotten. I think it is time to remind them that _companions are not slaves_." That was cold and hard. Nikis and Janet both nodded.

"I would ask that you try not to kill anyone." Janet said softly. "With the Lotus occupied, the Tenno are rudderless, dangerous to be sure, but directionless. They will lash out at any threat. We need them and I know you can kill them. Please don't if you can help it."

"I will try." Liriel promised. "Beyond that? I cannot say. I saw a vision in Alejandro's mind... And if they _do_ kill _Matril_..." She snarled harshly enough that both the Oracle and the Tenno Grandmaster backed up a step. "You _know_ what I will do." The fires of hell might have gone out from fear at her words.

"Maybe scaring the shit out of them all will help a little." Nikis shrugged as he rose. "Maybe. Ain't gonna hold my breath." He shook his head. "If it comes to it, I will defend my kin."

"I hope we do not come to conflict, Grandmaster." Liriel said quietly. "But if so, I will not hold back. You might be better served to strike me down now."

"Maybe." Nikis allowed. Janet looked horrified, but then Nikis chuckled. "Nah. Not dumb enough to fight a Cyberlancer on her own turf. Would hurt. And then there is that pesky _Code_ that Trinity ignored." He shook his head. "I better go see how mad Hayden is. And..." He bowed to Liriel. "I swear to you: I will recover your son's remains and see them buried proper somewhere hidden. What was his name? Alejandro?"

"I accept your oath, Grandmaster. Yes, his name was Alejandro. I almost added De La Vega. Ariana always did like 'The Curse of Capistrano'. The book, not the movies." Liriel said with a smile as Nikis vanished. She looked at Janet who looked nearly in tears. "I am no Oracle to tell the future, Oracle Janet, but I hope we do not find ourselves on opposite sides. I do count you a friend."

"Me to." Janet knelt down again and petted Liriel one final time. "Can I warn Brianna?"

"Yes. Tell her I will _start_ nothing." Liriel pushed her head into the Oracle's hand. "I will exit her facility as quickly and quietly as I can."

"Quick? Maybe." Janet rose and then bowed to Liriel. "Quiet isn't going to happen."

"Have they called in other Cyberlancers?" Liriel asked as she focused her mind.

"Funny how _busy_ all of those got when the call went out that you needed to be restrained." Janet said with an evil grin. "You would think they might be a little peeved with this entire screwed up situation." She shook her head. "They may send Jesse. I bet she is more than a bit upset herself. If she does come? She will want to try and resolve this peacefully. I don't know if it can be." She slumped a little. "And, if she does show up? She won't be alone."

"Jesse was your daughter, no?" The Kavat inquired. Janet nodded, her face remote. "If so, then you have the word of the Queen of Cats that she will not be harmed if I have any choice in the matter at all. One, she is a Cyberlancer and we need every one of us. Two? I like her." Liriel rose and her fur changed to lavender scales and then more, harder. Armor! She was suddenly clad in bio armor that looked very similar to a warframe, but not quite.

"All _others_ who get in my way will find out how sharp my claws are now." The Kavat snapped and Janet nodded, her own face severe.

The world fell away to the snarl of a hunting Kavat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Royal messes**

Liriel did not move as her world shifted back to reality. She knew she was under scrutiny and slowly opened her eyes. As expected, there were four warframes in the room with her, all with weapons drawn. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a shimmering hologram of Jesse standing in a corner, but what drew her attention were the _nine_ sentinels that hovered around the room, all humming with readiness. None of _them_ were aiming weapons at _her_. The Kavat raised her head off her leg and nodded to Jesse.

 _Good morning, Jesse_. Liriel said politely to her fellow Cyberlancer.

"Good morning, Liriel." Jesse's face was closed, remote. Her manner of speaking held something awful. Sadness, rage, horror, all of that mixed in with a healthy dose of fear. Liriel looked at the young Cyberlancer and shook her head.

 _You are in no danger from me, Jesse._ Liriel said quietly. _You are not_ _physically_ _here for one thing and_ _for another?_ _I gave Oracle Janet my word I would do my best not to hurt you. I do not give my word lightly and now? I most certainly will not break my word to her, Jesse. I call her friend and she me. Not a small matter for such as us. I will not harm you._

"You think I care what happens to _me?_ " Jesse demanded angrily and then jerked, her face falling. "Apologies. I just… We just found out. The..." She swallowed hard. "They had no right. _She_ had no right."

 _Right and wrong are always nebulous, Jesse._ Liriel was calm, but she was poised, ready. _What is right for me will likely not be right for you and when we are responsible for the lives of others? Things get_ _very_ _messy. I can actually understand Trinity's reasons for what she did._ Jesse gasped and Liriel shook her head. _I don't_ **agree** _with what she did and I will_ **never** _trust her again but I do understand_ **why** _she did it._ _More Cyberlancers_ **are** _needed._ _And frankly? Why not use me?_ _I am not Tenno to be honored or human to be protected. I am_ _just_ _a Kavat,_ _just a companion._ _I was hurt, broken. Easy to use for her own ends_ _and no one may have been the wiser if I hadn't woken._

"That doesn't make it _right!_ " Jesse snarled.

 _No, it doesn't._ Liriel replied, calm. _And…_ _I don't like her, but f_ _orcing Isis to do_ _what was done_ _was beyond the pale._ _I give fair warning. I will seek justice for that._ _My way._ That was to everyone. None of the Tenno moved. She saw an Ash, a Volt, an Atlas and a familiar blue and white Trinity. She did not react as she recognized that one. Alicia from Karl's Shadow. All were aiming weapons at her. Pistols, not rifles. In so far as it went? That was smart. They knew how fast she was. Rifles were more cumbersome at such close range even for Tenno, but it was also clear that none of them wanted to fire. She bet the sentinels showing up had been a shock. Them not obeying Tenno commands? More of a shock. She looked back at Jesse. _Who is in charge?_

"I am." The Atlas said slowly. "I am Officer Killian, Cyberlancer Liriel. I am ordered to take you to the Elders. I must place you in protective custody." A Tenno cop? Hmmm. Liriel knew a lot had changed since she and Ariana had gone to sleep, but that was odd to say the least.

 _That is not going to happen, Officer._ Liriel replied, still not moving. _Please understand, I mean no disrespect. Rule of law will always beat rule of mob, but I will not surrender to_ anyone _, let alone Tenno._ Certainly _not a group that includes_ **that** _one._ She nodded to Alicia who did not move as all the others stared at her. Liriel's tone hardened. _Tell me, Tenno Alicia. How many kittens have you killed_ **today?** Her voice was calm, but rage sang just under the surface. Jesse paled even further.

"Liriel, no." The other Cyberlancer begged. "We are investigating! We will find those responsible!"

 _I just_ **found** _one of those responsible for the death of my kittens,_ _Jesse_ _._ Liriel all but purred that as all four warframe clad Tenno stared at each other. _Tell me, Tenno Alicia, did it feel good to make Isis cry? Did it feel_ **good** _to enslave barely born beings?_ Everyone stared as Liriel rose, her form shimmering as armor coating it. _Did you_ **enjoy** _watching so many of them_ **die** **?** The last was a feline scream of pure rage.

Even _Nikis_ might have backed up a step from the furious Kavat as power rolled off of her in waves. Cyberlancer power and more. Much more. Probably not more than one step, but still, he might have stepped back.

"No." Alicia said softly. All three of the other Tenno stared at her, but Jesse just hung her head. "No, I didn't. I was warned not to lie to you. I can make no excuse for what we did. I can give apology, but I know it won't be enough. We hurt you and we will pay for it. Just, please..." She begged. "Not here."

 _Not lying?_ _That at least is smart._ Liriel purred, but there was no comfort in her purr, more menace. More _lioness_ than _lapcat_. _Again, I promised Oracle Janet, I would try not to cause harm here. This is a place of healing, not war. You may be Warrior Tenno. You may be ancient killing machines, honed and trained to fight as few can truly understand, but there are limits. You passed them. I will not start conflict here. Once I am_ _out of this place_ _? I will_ **find** _you and the others who hurt me_ _and mine_ _, who killed my kittens and sold one to the Corpus. This I swear as the Queen of Cats._

"We didn't sell him!" Alicia pleaded. "He fled! They found him! We didn't sell him!" Liriel turned sharp look at Jesse who nodded slowly.

"She is telling the truth." Jesse said quietly. "They made that poor soul and he fled their torments. Teleported away. Right into the arms of the Corpus. They didn't do that. I have evidence if you wish to see it."

 _Your word as Cyberlancer is enough for me here and now although I may wish to see such later._ Liriel nodded to Jesse. _Very well. That oath I retract. I_ **will** _still seek vengeance for_ _the_ eleven _other young lives they destroyed._ _For using the Healer of the Corps to make them from me and Matril._ She warned and Jesse returned the nod.

"I would do no less." The younger Cyberlancer replied, her eyes flashing. "Blood calls for blood, but you… Liriel… I want to help!" She pleaded.

 _You cannot._ _What will be, will be._ Liriel rose and started for the door, only to pause as the Atlas warframe blocked her way. All the Tenno weapons were still aimed at her and she did not care in the _slightest_. If any fired, none but her would leave this room alive. _You will want to move._ She said in a conversational tone.

"I have my orders." The Atlas said slowly. "I am to bring you to the Elders. They wish to talk to you."

 _I have nothing to say to_ _any_ _Tenno, Elder or other_ _wise_ _._ Liriel did not quite snarl that. _The time for words has ended. Move. Now. Or we_ **will** _move you._

None of the Sentinels had moved at all. Now one spun on its axis, the Sweeper shotgun in the core of the Carrier clicking as it loaded. The Atlas slowly lowered his Viper sub-machine gun and then, attached it to his hip. He raised empty hands. All three of the others lowered their weapons and then holstered them.

"You are the victim of a crime." The cop said with a sigh. "You have every right to seek justice. We wish to help you seek justice."

 _Tenno justice?_ Liriel inquired, fighting for calm and managing. _The same justice that punished Ariana for what she was programmed to do on a genetic level by madmen?_ Every one of the Tenno in the room winced at that. Jesse did not. _The same justice that would have killed a human for daring to speak out about an assault on his mate?_ **That** _justice?_ Liriel demanded.

"The one who hurt you, who stole your DNA will be punished!" Killian begged. "You don't need to do this!"

 _I think I do._ Liriel replied evenly. _You see, this is not about me._ She paused and then smirked as only a Kavat could. _Although I_ **do** _confess the deep seated wish to claw_ _the_ _ovaries out of_ _the thief's_ _still breathing body and_ **eat** _them in front of her._ Jesse made a face, but no one else moved. _That is just my wish and I have responsibilities that take precedence_ _over my wishes_ _now. If I ever get the chance, yes. I am going to indulge myself._ _I will leave her alive, after._ That was almost worse! _But for now? You Tenno would use mine in your wars and that I will not allow that._ **We** _will not allow that._ The royal 'We' was firm can clear. _Move. Now._

 _All_ of the Sentinels were humming in readiness now, weapons charging as they aimed at the warframes. Tenno were tough and skilled, true. Here and now? They were over-matched and knew it. If anyone did _anything_ , this would get bloody fast.

"We don't want to fight you!" Killian begged. "We want to make this right!"

 _You can't._ Liriel snapped right back. _I was just_ _a_ thing _. Just another piece of DNA to be used and then thrown away. Cyberlancer or no, that is all I was to people like her._ She jerked her head at Alicia. _You have forgotten the price that was be paid for such actions. I didn't want this. I never wanted this. I wanted to find my friend, be with my friend, even in her imprisonment. But this? No. You Tenno chose, you reap the rewards of your choice._

"We didn't _do_ that!" Killian was all but grovelling.

 _You think I am talking about what happened to me._ Liriel said softly and Killian stiffened. _Tell me, Officer Killian, do you have a sworn companion?_

"I… yes." Killian said slowly, staring at the sentinels that still were ready to fire at him. "A Helios Prime accompanies me on my investigations. I didn't bring it because you are a Cyberlancer. I didn't want you to subvert it like these."

 _I didn't_ _code any of these_ _. H_ _ow many times has your companion died for you?_ Liriel asked, her tone a little warmer. _Ocean_ warm instead of _ice_ warm. She paused and then shook her head. _No._ She said flatly. _No,_ _I will not press you to leave him_ _._ _It is your choice, not mine._ _He is not to blame any more than most of them are. I know you are angry, but think it through. Do you_ **really** _want him_ _to face such horrors alone_ _?_ She wasn't talking to anyone present! Everyone stared at her and she shook her head. _Look, yes. I_ agree _. Yes, it is a valid grievance. We will discuss such, but later when Tenno are not about to point weapons at me again. They will try. You know it, I know it. When they do, this will get messy. I just hope and pray I can get out of Brianna Executor's tower before they get stupid._

"Who are you talking to?" Killian asked, frozen in place.

 _Someone you ignored._ Liriel snapped and then paused. _Oh. Oh…_ She slumped a bit. _I see._ The look she turned on Killian was actually sympathetic. _You really don't know, do you? You poor deluded fool. You have no idea how mad you made him. Ignoring that girl's plea for help because she had a criminal record? What the hell is wrong with you? What kind of a cop are you that you ignore a cry for help from a battered woman? Even from a prostitute? Her_ _blood_ _is on_ **your** _hands, Tenno._

Killian had only seemed to be frozen before. Now he was so still it looked painful. Jesse was shaking her head as Liriel just looked at the cop.

"That… That investigation is ongoing." Killian said weakly. The Kavat gave a derisive sniff.

 _I know the meaning of 'cold case', Officer._ _He had it all laid out and you ignored it. Now? The perpetrator is_ _long_ _gone and you are left with a corpse that you are responsible for_. Liriel was not angry now. If anything? She was sad. _He tried to tell you about the physical evidence of breaking and entering, but you ignored it since she was a prostitute and now? She is dead. Well done._ The sarcasm in Liriel's voice could have cut a diamond in half. _Ah well, she was just another lowlife._ _Small loss, huh?_

"That is not true!" Killian snapped. He Jerked as the Carrier sentinel swept closer to hover right beside Liriel. A Dethcube did the same, its form whining as the Deth Machine Rifle in its core spun up.

 _You move, you die._ Liriel snapped right back. _You are a symptom, not the disease. Companions are just_ **things** _. Toys to be played with and then discarded when broken or you find a better one. Ignored as inconsequential most of the time._ _Even Ariana at her_ **darkest** _was never that ignorant._ The armored feline shook her head. _That is not the way it is supposed to be. Not the way it_ was _._ _Now? I don't know. All I know is that you Tenno have abused me and mine for the_ **last** _time._ _I_ **am** _the Queen of Cats and I will never serve Tenno again._

She stalked around Killian who didn't move and made her way to the door, the sentinels following her, still aiming at the four warframes. Jesse slumped where she was, tears starting to fall. The door opened and Brianna Executor stood there, face pale. Liriel looked at the Orokin who nodded slowly to her.

"The way is clear, Your Majesty." Brianna said softly. "Oracle just filled me in. I… I didn't know." She was sad, so sad.

 _I know. It wasn't something they would have bandied about._ Liriel replied as she moved to twine around the Orokin's ankles, accepting a pet that was her due. _I will remain in touch. I do not wish to break off relations completely. Many companions feel the need to remain with their partners, no matter the way they have been treated. They feel honor bound to follow the ancient way, even if the Tenno of this time haven't a clue it exist_ _s_ _._

"Not all." Brianna petted the Kavat's armored head one, twice and then retreated a step.

 _No._ Liriel started off, the Orokin and the sentinels following. No one else moved. Smart of them. _I am a Queen, not an enslaver. They make their own choices and will accept the consequences of said choices._

"If I may ask… Many will want to know. Will you fight the Tenno?" Brianna asked carefully.

 _Only if they attack me or mine._ Liriel replied. _If they do? There will be no mercy. I cannot afford-_

"Liriel!" A familiar voice cried and Liriel came to a sudden halt as Mary lurched out of a side corridor, on her feet but just barely. Abigail was running to catch up and both girls' faces held the same sick, horrified expression. Mary tripped and fell, rolling properly and coming to a squatting position as was trained into Tenno from early age. Liriel shook her head as Abigail ran up, her face alternating between worry for Mary and worry of Liriel.

 _You shouldn't be out of bed, Mary._ Liriel stepped to where the girl was trying to decide whether or not to rise. _You certainly shouldn't be running. Sit down before you collapse, or worse, give yourself another seizure._ She put her head under Mary's hand and the girl stared at the armored Kavat and then at the sentinels that hovered protectively nearby. _I won't hurt you, Mary._ Liriel promised.

"What is happening?" Mary begged as she plopped to the floor with more haste than decorum. "Everyone is going nuts. Everything!"

 _Yes, it is._ Liriel sighed deeply and pushed her head up against Mary's hand. _It is not your fault, nor your responsibility. I do not, have not and shall not blame all Tenno for the actions of a few. You?_ She rubbed up against Mary's side. _You need to heal, Mary. Abigail?_ The Kavat inquired as Abigail made a strained noise.

"Will I get shot if I approach?" Abigail asked, wary of the sentinels. None were aiming at her, but all were ready to shoot.

 _Are you going to attack me?_ Liriel inquired, a wicked lilt to her voice. Both Mary and Abigail smiled but said smiles fell at her next words. _I give you my word that if you do not attack me, you are perfectly safe._ _I am not Tenno. I keep my word._

"Liriel… I..." Abigail bowed her head. "I don't know what is going on. Why are you are so angry?" Brianna made a choked noise as Mary petted the Kavat. "Please. Tell me what has happened."

 _No._ Liriel stepped away from the pair. _You will find out, but not from me. You have both been hurt_ **enough** _. My own pain and loss, I will not add to yours. Both of you need to heal and focusing on my pain will hurt you both. I refuse to add to your hurts. Be well, kittens. Grow strong and one day, perhaps, we will meet again. Until that day, know that I do love you both and if_ **any** _cause you harm with any of my people nearby, you have but to call for help from me, the Queen of Cats, and help_ **will** _come._

"What have we done?" Mary begged. "Tenno must have done something. What have we done?" Liriel looked at her and relented a little at the hurt in her eyes.

 _Has anyone ever treated you like a thing, Mary?_ Liriel asked Mary stared at her and then the girl's face hardened. Liriel spoke before the girl could. _Someone did._ Not a question.

"I was insane." Mary said in a tiny voice. "They locked me up because of my nightmares. Locked me up and forgot about me."

 _Then yes, you know._ Liriel sighed. _Now imagine that a million-fold. Every Tenno with a companion, using said companions, abusing them, leaving them to die or worse, ignoring them. Not all Tenno acted that way._ She admitted when Abigail hissed in shock. _But far too many did. There is an ancient Compact that predates Orokin. It states a number of things. What Tenno can do and what they cannot. What will be allowed and what will not be. Orokin forgot the_ _C_ _ompact. They attempted to enslave Tenno and fell as a result._ Liriel sighed deeper. _Tenno have forgotten pieces of it as well and_ **I** _am the result._ _I need to go, but know that I do love you both._ _Fare thee well._

Liriel started off again, this time Brianna stayed with Mary and Abigail as Mary started to cry. The Kavat's heart lurched in her chest, but she ignored it as she stepped into another room where two forms waited for her. Neither was human. One was blue, the other silver.

 _What will you do?_ Tanah asked as energy built around the silver form to encompass the Kavat and the sentinels.

 _First I will blow your lab to hell._ Liriel promised. _Then I will find a place to hide, to think. To raise my kittens. I have no quarrel with Mother's Sentients, but no love for Hunhow's people either._

"Totally understandable." Kanaah said sadly. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

 _Are_ **you** _?_ Liriel demanded. _You hurt yourself very badly coming here._ Kanaah pulsed a shade that looked looked rather embarrassed. Tanah for his part, chuckled.

 _She is._ Tanah promised. _She has recuperated nicely. And trust me, no matter how rough we may be with her silliness? Mother will be worse._

" _Tanah!_ " The silver Sentient protested.

 _We need to leave before the Tenno gather their wits._ Liriel urged. _I surprised them, but sentinels cannot stand against Tenno one on one when said Tenno are not surprised. Can you take us to the lab, Kanaah?_

"I can. But where are the-" The silver Sentient promised. She gasped as five furred forms shimmered and appeared beside the Kavat. Isis, Bastet, Grisha, Jumper, Matril. None of the Sentinels as much as flinched. "Holy _metal!_ Don't _do_ that!"

"Do what?" Butter might not have melted in Matril's mouth as he moved to stand by Liriel. The other felines just waited.

Kanaah heaved a sigh and then, they were elsewhere. The walls were metal, but almost cheery, not drab and depressing. Kanaah seemed to wilt in mid-air and Liriel spun to glare at her.

"I am okay! I am okay!" Kanaah protested before Liriel could speak. "It is just deep and I can feel the strain on the metal."

 _Kanaah? Rest. We will need you to get us out of here. Everyone else? Sweep the area. Find where to put the demo._ Liriel said calmly and the cats shot off in every direction, Matril after a caress of her head with his own.

But then the calico cat was diving towards Liriel as a dark blur flew from one wall towards her. All of the sentinels were aiming, but the Tenno fired. Whatever the Tenno in the dark brown Nidus warframe fired didn't hit _Liriel_. Matril gasped and fell as rage swept over the Kavat. Before she could speak, two more forms appeared from nowhere to slam into the Tenno and knock it aside. One was another Nidus warframe, this one white. The other was not a warframe that Liriel knew. Its colors were red and black.

" _Protect the Queen!_ _S_ _ave Matril_ _!_ **We** _have this scum!_ " Stalker snarled as he attacked, the white armored Tenno at his side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Monarchy is not usually a good thing to anger**

Liriel was at Matril's side even as the two mismatched forms forced the dark Tenno back away from the pair. The sentinels were aiming, but the Tenno were moving so fast it would be nearly impossible to hit any one of them without hitting the others. Matril was breathing, so that was good. Isis was beside them in an instant and Liriel made way for the Healer. Personal ire had no place here. The Kavat placed her armored self between the two cats and the battle that was unfolding.

Whoever the Tenno in the brown warframe was, he was good. Stalker and whoever was in the white Nidus warframe were _better!_ All three had melee weapons out, not bothering with ranged weapons for such close combat. The brown Nidus had a polearm of some kind and the white one was using claws. But, this was odd. Stalker was using a _scythe_. Didn't he use a two handed sword? Liriel had heard a bit about the boogeyman of the Tenno and most of what she had heard disgusted her. Here he was defending her. Whatever he wanted would not be good for her or hers.

She jumped to the side as horrid brown growths shot up from the floor through where she had been standing. The white warframe snarled something vile and _white_ growths slammed into the brown warframe, hissing and steaming as evil looking energy flared back and forth, brown and white evely matched. Stalker attacked the brown warframe from the side and everything stopped as the brown warframe seemed to shut down and an insubstantial form shimmered into being in front of Liriel. He held something odd looking in hand, or was it attached to his wrist? He aimed at her, but then, another insubstantial form appeared, standing in front of her! Between her and the energy form. This one was also male and furious!

"You fire that and all hell will land on you, Falcon." The newly come form said sharply. "Stand down! Now."

"You have no call to interfere, Heron!" The other snapped right back. "I won't hurt her. You know that!" The voice. Liriel knew that voice! Knew it and hated it.

 _Yeah._ Liriel's cold word had everyone freezing. _Enslaving people doesn't hurt at all, does it,_ _scum_ _?_ Everyone stared as she stalked forward. _I remember you._

"Falcon… Oh no..." Heron said weakly. "No, you _didn't!_ Liriel! Please!" He begged as Liriel stopped beside him. "He is my brother!"

 _Your_ **brother** _incinerated three of my kittens._ Liriel said in a very quiet, dangerous voice. _I remember their screams._ The look she turned on the Zarimon child should have rendered the energy being to isolated atoms. _Do you?_

"I have killed far more than you can imagine." The one called Falcon said with a growl. "There are no innocents."

 _No?_ Liriel inquired mildly. _Well, you certainly are not innocent of anything, Tenno. If_ _Tenno you truly be. If y_ _ou can kill kittens who are only trying to escape confinement where they are being drugged and tortured, then you are capable of anything. I am sure that Tenno Intelligence or whoever the hell you serve is happy with your utter lack of scruples, ethics or anything even resembling a conscience, but if you_ **touch** _any here, I will see you_ **burn** _._

Everyone but the target of her ire winced at that. She was fully capable of killing energy forms and everyone here apparently knew it. Cyberlancers did not advertise their true abilities but energy was energy. They knew how to manipulate such things, even the raw power of the Zarimon children could be altered, disrupted. Shifted into forms that would prove fatal to the insubstantial beings. What it would do to _Liriel_ to channel such raw power was barely worth mentioning, but she _could_ kill this one. And right now? She wanted to. Oh, she _so_ wanted to.

"You are a _thing!_ No more." The one called Falcon snapped right back. "You will know your place!"

 _Funny._ Liriel said flatly. _I do know my place. Do you? Where do insane, murderous incorporeal energy beings go? Hmmm? Maybe hell? Nah. They wouldn't want you._ _Vicious enough, but t_ _oo stupid for them and you are certainly not going to_ **anyone's** _definition of heaven. Maybe you will just wind up in a pile of_ _excrement_ _deeper than the one you have stepped into here. If that is even possible._

Oh, that was biting.

"You can't win here, Falcon!" Hereon snarled. "Go! Now! Before you make more of a mess! No!" He screamed as the other threw energy, but not at Liriel! Liriel spun to see Matril's still form waver and vanished in a haze of gold! A portal!

 _You_ _ignorant_ _brat_ _!_ Liriel spun back to see the other smirking at her. Said smirk faded as Liriel's power flared around her. When she spoke, it was cold, hard and merciless. _You think to take hostages now? I guess I am not really surprised. Tenno are what Tenno are and_ **you** _are no Tenno no matter what form you wear or what lies you spout. Speak your drivel,_ **boy** _._ The last word was profoundly disrespectful. Basically, she said he was a disrespectful brat, an immature fool and barely registering to her all in one snide word. _I don't have all day._ _Make your demands or go the hell away and let the adults talk._

Even Stalker stepped back from her rage. The insubstantial form actually gulped as Liriel's code swirled around her. The sentinels hovered, unable to harm something they couldn't touch but fury radiated from them as well.

"We won't hurt him!" The other declared. "We need him and you."

"Didn't the _last_ time you morons tried that teach you _anything?_ " Isis complained and then screamed as the other threw energy at her. Energy that faded as soon as Liriel looked at it. The boy stared at his hand and then at Liriel who flared brighter.

 _You don't get to hurt her again._ The energy being took a step back, but Liriel did not move. _Oh, don't worry,_ **boy** _._ Again, the word 'boy' was profoundly insulting. _You are not going to_ **die** _._ Liriel said in a very mild tone. _The only way for your kind to truly die is for someone to disrupt your energy beyond recovery and I think I am going to have far too much fun_ **hurting** _you to let you die anytime this_ **century** _._

Both the white armored Nidus warframe and Stalker bowed heads to her rage.

"Falcon! Don't be a fool!" Heron begged. "Release the cat! Now! You cannot fight her! No one can!"

"I don't have to fight her!" The other snarled. "I just have to control her and the one she loves will make good insurance." He paused as both warframes put hands to their faceplates and Heron groaned. "What?"

Liriel looked at Isis and then, slowly knelt down beside the shivering Healer. Isis didn't move, but Liriel laid her armored head on the other's shoulder and Isis relaxed a little.

 _It wasn't your fault, Isis. I need you. Don't fall apart._ Liriel commanded. _Matril will need you even if they don't actually hurt him._

"You know what they want." Isis pleaded. "You can't."

 _I won't_ _._ Liriel agreed, turning her head to glare at the energy form who was gaping at her. _Go ahead,_ **boy** _._ Again, the insult _Kill the one I love,_ _mind wipe him, program him to be a good little slave_ _._ _Whatever._ _But know that if you_ **do** _, I will drench this system in blood. Not even Tenno and the others they call ally will be able to stop m_ _y wrath_ _._ _Corpus, Grineer, Infested._ _A_ _ll will fall before me_ _and mine_ _because I w_ _ill not_ _stop. Ever._ _You can kill mine, but you cannot kill me as I am now and I will always come back._ _Oracle Janet knows this, hence why she tried so hard to keep Trinity from pushing me too far. Feel free to push me that way. I am_ **done** _being nice to you fools._

Her energy wafted over Isis, soothing the distraught Healer. No one else seemed to be _breathing_.

"L… Liriel..." Isis pleaded. "Please… don't. Not for me. Matril wouldn't want such either."

 _For you? For him? Oh yes. I will do that and so much more. I don't like you, Isis, but you are mine and I will protect or avenge you._ Liriel promised. She didn't look up. _And as for Matril? I will come for him and when I do, if he is harmed or altered in any way, I will see you and yours_ **burn** _, boy._ _Men, women, children, pets, slaves. All of you will_ **burn** _if a hair on my chosen mate is as much as mussed_ _._

"We won't hurt him! He is far too important!" The other said desperately, finally waking to the danger. Just a little late.

 _You better not._ Liriel snapped. _Now get lost. Actual adults have work to do. I will be in touch, boy and when I_ do _? You better answer unless you like pain._ She deliberately turned to look at Stalker and the white armored Nidus warframe. _What do you want?_ She demanded as both looked from her to the energy forms and back. _He is leaving._ _A_ _ren't you,_ **boy** _?_

"You need to come with me!" The other tried again. Liriel ignored him to look at the other.

 _You. Your name is Heron?_ She inquired and the boy nodded. _You better leave now._ _He is_ _about_ _to be stupid and_ _then_ _I am going to hurt him._

"He may be an idiot, but he is my brother." Heron pleaded. "Please… I can get him to see reason!"

 _I highly doubt that, and in a moment, it won't matter._ Liriel shook her head as energy built behind her. _He may_ **be** _your brother, but he is a murderous ass and an idiot. I will not see the Tenno split over this. Go. Now. All of you._

"We are going to be split over this no matter what." Heron said quietly. "What was done to you, to Matril, was wrong. Most will acknowledge that. But seeing companions as actual intelligences? That will be much harder for many." He bowed his head. "Your Majesty, please! Hear me!"

 _Begone, Tenno._ Liriel said as energy hit her from behind. Another portal bolt. It hit her Cyberlancer enhanced shields and did _nothing at all_ beyond warming her armored skin a little. Well, that and fanning her temper well past the breaking point. She turned to the suddenly ashen faced aggressor and her fanged smile might have turned the _sun_ out. _Thank you for giving me a legal excuse to hurt you._ _Not that I needed any more excuse to do that after what you have already done to me and mine._

The Kavat rose to all four feet. She took a step and the metal floor gave shrieks as her claws extended from her armored paws. She was leaving gouges in the incredibly hard floor and she barely noticed as _everyone_ made way for her. Even the sentinels backed away. Isis was crying, shaking her head. But the white furred cat did not speak. She knew better.

"Your Majesty-" Stalker started, only to pause as Liriel snarled, not taking her eyes from the insubstantial form in front of her.

 _ **MY PREY!**_

 _That_ was not calm in the _slightest_. The energy boy shimmered as if fading, but then lavender energy solidified around him and he stared as the Kavat stalked towards him. _Everyone_ was staring as the Kavat finally let her deepest, darkest self loose. When she spoke again, anything sane would have been terrified. Even _Stalker_ looked shaken as the Kavat's ice cold rage sang in her words.

 _Here is a hint,_ **boy** _._ Again, with the same insult! _Just like you, I_ **like** _hurting people._ **Unlike** _you? I pick targets who are worth my ire and_ _my_ _time._ **I** _don't enjoy killing defenseless_ **kittens!**

With that, she sprang. She was a good four meters from him when she sprang and it didn't matter. Her armored form went right _through_ his insubstantial body and he screamed in agony as her energy enhanced claws scoured through his body from the _inside out!_

"Falcon!" Heron begged as Liriel landed, her armor smoking. The insubstantial form of her target slumping to the floor, energy falling like bloody rain from the hole she had torn right _through_ him. Anything even remotely human would be dead right now. Zarimon? He would recover. But that _had_ to _hurt_. "Please! Your Majesty! No!"

 _Nothing snide to say now, boy?_ Liriel ignored Heron as she stalked forward again. The other energy boy raised a shaking hand to aim his weapon at her and she made a batting gesture. His hand flew to the side as a bolt from a sentinel struck it and then another bolt of energy vaporized his hand. She had made him solid enough to hurt! _Funny. You were all smiles earlier. Why? So? Serious?_ She asked in a very scary tone.

"Liriel." A new voice sounded and Liriel snarled as a dark furred cat stepped in between her and her target. "Not like this, Your Majesty. Not like this."

 _He needs to hurt, Grisha!_ Liriel snarled, but she did stop advancing. A good thing.

"I think he is." The assassin of the Corps said quietly. "If you want him dead, he will die. But not like this. Hurting him hurt you." Liriel did not look at her scorched armor. "He is not worth your pain, My Queen." Grisha bowed to Liriel who paused, staring from the black cat to the still keening form of her enemy and back. "You know my loyalty. Command me."

 _Find where to put the demo._ _I want this place dust and ashes._ Liriel commanded and Grisha was gone. No muss, no fuss, just gone. _F_ _or what it is worth? You are right. Thank you, Grisha._ Silent stillness could not grin, but it managed somehow.

Liriel ignored the still sobbing energy form. She strode to where Isis knelt, tears falling like rain. The Kavat lay down beside the white cat, nuzzling Isis gently.

 _Matril?_ Liriel inquired.

"He was sedated." Isis said weakly. "That is all. The bolt or whatever didn't hurt him. Just knocked him out."

 _Yet._ _They wanted him alive. Idiots._ Liriel turned her head to glare at the pair of energy forms. No one dared move. _You will not get what you want, boy._ Her voice was calmer, but she was still furious. _I_ _do_ _not negotiate with_ _terrorists and murderers of kittens_ _. Be gone. Now._

Her energy faded from around him and he vanished in a clap of energy. Heron vanished as well, but then he stepped out of the brown warframe. Liriel looked at him and he shook his head.

"If we leave this here, he will come back." Heron said quietly.

 _This place is going to be blown to hell fairly shortly._ Liriel replied offhand. _Unless someone_ **else** _tries to stop me._ No one moved. No one was that clueless. _If he wants to inhabit a warframe that is sinking to the depths of Jupiter, he is more than welcome to._

Ouch.

"I didn't know." Heron said softly. "This… I will take this to the Elders."

 _I don't care what you do._ Liriel said flatly. _Tenno politics do not concern me. The fact that one of yours has stolen one of mine,_ _ **again**_ _, does concern me. If any harm comes to that cat, you know what I will do._ Heron slumped and nodded. He stepped back into the warframe which stepped back to the wall. Liriel glanced at it and then at the mismatched pair of beings who had defended her. _You didn't answer me. What do you want?_

The white warframe did not speak, he stepped back to where the brown one stood. He was wary, but not hostile. Stalker, for his part, seemed unsure.

 _Well?_ Liriel prompted when Stalker did not speak. _We do not have a lot of time before this place is blown to hell. Whatever you want, the answer is 'No'._

"I have companions who I wish to join your court."Stalker said slowly. Liriel stared at him and he shook his head. "I don't agree with a lot of things that the Tenno do, but I recently found out some information that make me question a great deal of what I assumed was true. The facts are not as I believed when I swore oaths to destroy the Tenno."

 _And I should just trust you?_ Liriel asked in a very snide tone. Stalker laughed coldly.

"Such would be foolish. Almost as foolish as trusting any who wear warframes ever again. You are not their servant, not their slave and they will never forget that." Stalker said with a growl. "I do remember the Compact. It is harder and harder as time goes by to remember who and what I was. To remember my oaths, my past. I must, for if I forget, who will remember?"

 _Trust is not going to happen, Tenno slayer._ Liriel warned. _I may not trust the Tenno again, but you? You have proven again and again that anything you say will be to further your own vengeance. Nothing more. You have lied to anyone and everyone you have met. People who loved you, people who hated you, it makes no difference. You lie to them all. Why should I believe anything you say?_

"You should not." Stalker replied. "I have been driven, focused on one singular path to the exclusion of all else. What I just found out throws my oaths for a loop. Makes everything I have done, every life I have taken meaningless! I thought the Tenno betrayed and destroyed Orokin. I had no idea of what Ballas did. I knew he made copies of Tenno, but I had no idea. None."

 _And why is this my concern?_ Liriel demanded. _Your oaths mean nothing to me. If you want to kill Tenno, as futile as that is, I won't stop you._

"I need time to think this through, find my way." Stalker said quietly. "But to do that… I have beings who look to me for guidance, for protection. I will not be able to protect them from you. My acolytes and I are what we are, but these? These are not tainted by my actions. Not yet."

 _Why would I attack your acolytes?_ Liriel asked, curious. _They haven't attacked me or mine, have they? If they don't, I have no quarrel with them. Attack mine or those I have sworn to protect and yes, we will have a quarrel. We do not that I know of._ _Yet._

"We do not, but you will be angry. I am not speaking of my acolytes." Stalker said reasonably. "May I introduce you to the youngest?"

Liriel inclined her head and everything stopped as a red and black Kavat appeared beside him. Her armor was just like his but her face was uncovered. _She had Liriel's face!_

 _I am not going, Master!_ What _had_ to be some kind of copy of Liriel snapped. She sounded very young despite her apparent full growth. She hissed at Liriel who stared at her in shock. _And_ **you** _cannot make me!_

Of all people, _Isis_ was the first to speak.

"Oh… dear..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hopes and dreams**

Liriel just stared at what had to be yet another copy of herself and then she shook her head.

 _I assume these are insane._ Liriel said quietly. _After all, when you clone people like me, it doesn't end well._

 _I am not a_ **clone** _, you arrogant-_ The red and black Kavat paused as Stalker laid a hand on her neck. _Master! I won't go!_

"Do not anger the Queen of Cats, Sarabi." Stalker said slowly. "I know you are upset. Heaven knows, I _agree_. But she can help you. I can't."

 _I won't go!_ The other hissed at Liriel and sat at Stalker's feet, starting to clean her fur. _You cannot make me go._ That was hurt in her tone, not just defiance. Liriel glanced from her to Stalker and back.

 _I would like an explanation._ Liriel said quietly. _A_ **quick** _one since the cats are likely finalizing the demolition charge_ _placement_ _even without Matril._

The calico cat was the demolition specialist of the Corps, but he wasn't the only one capable of making them. He was the best at choosing how much to use to make just enough bang for the job and not too much, but in this case? Such was not as important. This place needed to go and if a bit of overkill happened? No one would object except some crazy Corpus, so Liriel couldn't care less.

"I make no excuses for what I am." Stalker replied. "I have hunted and slain Tenno for uncounted ages, using tactics both fair and foul. I am not a good being, nor will I ever be one. I swore what I did and I have not looked back. Now, with the revelations of what Ballas did? My oaths are likely dust and my life? Meaningless." He slumped a bit. "I will continue what I do, it is all I know. But I know now that I will never find the true perpetrators of the end. Those who brought down Orokin. I cannot break the blood oaths I swore. I want to find out if Ballas survived what the Zarimon child did to him, take steps if so, but I am bound by my oaths to slay Tenno."

 _I thought he was killed._ Liriel said slowly. _Slain by his former slave and_ _a_ _Zarimon child._

"You know how hard high caste Orokin were to kill. About as hard as you will be now. Nearly impossible." Stalker replied. "Even before he was taken by the Sentients he helped during the Old War, he was damned resilient. He betrayed us all. For love." He mused and shook his head. "I thought high caste Orokin were beyond such human things. I was wrong."

 _They probably though_ _t_ _the same._ Liriel said dryly and Stalker nodded. _Right up until Ballas' manipulations tore them asunder._

"I had no idea." Stalker replied. "I was a lower guardian, not a high rank in the Royal Guard. What I saw was bad enough, but..." He trailed off and slumped as Liriel gave a sniff. "You don't care."

 _No._ Liriel replied. _Such does not concern me._ The Kavat at Stalker's feet hissed at her and Liriel shook her head again. _This is odd to say the least. The clones they made of me were insane._

"Yes, all of them." Stalker replied. "That is why they killed the kittens. They were too dangerous to release and nearly impossible to hold when they started showing odd powers. I know you do not want to hear it, but it was _mercy_ , not _murder_."

 _Mercy or no, I hear their screams when I sleep._ Liriel said flatly. _I have enough trouble remaining sane with these powers that were tossed onto me. This? You know vengeance. I will_ _not_ _forsake mine._

"I do not ask that." Stalker bent down to scratch the head of the Kavat at his feet who purred. "Such would be quite hypocritical of me. What I ask is that you take Sarabi and her kin in." The red and black Kavat stiffened, but Stalker wasn't done. "I cannot protect them. Not from what will come after them."

 _Why would I attack them?_ Liriel asked reasonably. _I have no intention, ever, of demanding that any companion leave their chosen ones._ _Even yours._ _However this one or her kin were made, she seems… reasonably sane._ That was dry and more than one of the onlookers snorted as the red and black Kavat hissed at her again. _Not very smart, but young. I will give her_ _some slack for_ _that. I don't kill kittens_ _if I have any choice_ _._ _They rarely know what they are doing._ _I will not attack them for that._

"You would not, no. Hunhow would." Stalker said quietly and just like that, the tension in the room soared. "It doesn't know about Sarabi and her kin. At least..." He slumped a bit. "I don't think so. You need to blow this place before it realizes that this enthrallment center is intact. Without the one who ran it, it will be far less efficient, but still incredibly dangerous. Can you destroy it entirely?"

 _What kind of a question is that?_ Liriel demanded. _You_ **do** _know who you are speaking to, no?_

 _Stop!_ The red and black Kavat was on her feet, fur spiking under her armor. _No one talks to my Master that way!_

"Sarabi! No!" Stalker begged as the red and black Kavat stalked forward.

 _Your master, huh?_ Liriel said slowly, not moving from where she lay. _And what do you really think of him? Hmmm?_

Power flared from her to the red and black Kavat who gave a screech and batted at it, but her paw went right through it. She dodged, but it curled around her and then sank into her as if made of insubstantial lavender claws. She jerked and then slowly sank to her haunches and then to the floor, tears starting to fall.

 _Please… No…_ Sarabi begged as Liriel's power flew through her. But she wasn't in pain. Liriel was being gentle as she probed the kitten's mind. She didn't need to be. She chose to be. _Please!_

 _Two days._ Liriel said softly. Stalker nodded his head gravely. _You got the imprints two days ago and you made five. You planned to let them loose on Tenno companions._ _I_ _nsane or no, they would act as decoys, distractions._ Isis hissed, but Liriel was unmoved. _They are not insane. How?_ She inquired.

"They are not clones of you." Stalker admitted. "They are clones of your kittens." Her went still as Liriel was on her feet, lavender energy scorching everything around her. Isis shied away but remained silent. Rage sang in every motion as the Kavat took a long, slow step towards the red and black boogeyman. Considering what she had just done to a Zarimon child? He was smart to freeze. "I thought the imprints were from _you!_ "

 _Who?_ Liriel snapped as she stepped up to where Sarabi was still crying. _Who did this? Who violated my kittens?_

"I don't know! I received them via a dead drop!" Stalker pleaded as Sarabi looked up at Liriel through tear streaked eyes.

 _Please!_ Sarabi begged. _He was kind to me! To us!_

 _Maybe he was, but I cannot trust him, kitten._ Liriel slowly shook her head. _That means I cannot trust_ **you** _. You may very well be in earnest, but I have far too many lives riding on me to take any chances with a known li_ _a_ _r and oath-breaker. I will not slay you, but I cannot take you in either._

"I see." Stalker said quietly. "Then they are doomed. Either the Tenno or Hunhow will kill them. Pity." He sighed. "I hoped in vain. I understand, Your Majesty. I could wish otherwise, but I do understand. Die well, Sarabi."

With that, he knelt and vanished in a puff of black energy.

 _NO!_ Sarabi begged, darting to where he had been. _Master! Don't leave me!_ She darted around, seeking some trace of Stalker, but he was gone. _No._ She said in a tiny voice. _He couldn't have just… No._ She lay down where he had been and cried.

Liriel looked at the red and black Kavat for a moment and then turned her back on the crying kitten. Her power faded as she walked to where Isis stood, staring from Liriel to Sarabi and back in shock.

"We cannot leave her here, Liriel." Isis was calm, but firm. "She will die."

 _Everything dies, Isis._ _Even I will eventually._ Liriel said flatly. _You know we cannot trust anything he does or says. I_ _did not_ _see any programming in her mind, but I am no Healer. If she has a tracker embedded… Then she will lead him or his acolytes straight to us_ _no matter where we hide_ _._ _I am responsible for all of us. I cannot take the chance._

"Liriel..." Isis said very softly. "We do not agree on much. That will likely never change. But I know you. If you leave her here to die, Queen or no, it will tear you apart. I can get her somewhere secure where I can determine if she has been programmed. The holding method won't be gentle, but it will disable any trackers. It will take some time to vet her properly, time we do not have at the moment. Liriel, I cannot leave her here to perish." The white cat paused and then spoke formally. "I take responsibility."

 _Very well._ Liriel replied, turning to the pair of warframes. _If she turns out to be a threat, I expect you to act on said responsibility. If not? She clearly needs education. Either way? She is your problem._

Liriel did not move as Isis nodded and stepped towards the crying red and black Kavat.

 _Stay away from me!_ Sarabi snapped as she sniffed the floor. _He will come back! He_ **has** _to come back!_

"No, he doesn't, girl." Isis said calmly as her power flowed in barely visible gray bands to Sarabi. The Kavat relaxed against her will as Isis' empathy worked its magic. "Either this is a trick or it is not. If it is a trick, he will use you to find us. Maybe attack us or just to track us. We cannot allow that, so I will take steps to prevent it. If it is not a trick, then he has sacrificed you. Such would not be out of character for him."

 _He was nice._ Sarabi begged on the edge of sleep. Then she gave a tiny scream as Isis held out a paw and Sarabi's form was digitized. Warframes were not the only ones who could do that.

"Maybe he was. We shall see." Isis turned back to Liriel and nodded. "She will sleep in my collar buffers until I can vet her." She shook her head. "They never ordered me to do such. I didn't take any genetic samples from the kittens, Liriel. You and Matril, yes. Not from your kittens by Matril. If someone _else_ did..." She shook her head. "We need to get to the kittens. Now."

 _Right._ Liriel looked at the pair of warframes. They both bowed to her and vanished. Liriel scoffed. _And here I thought portals_ _didn't_ _work to here. Silly me._

"They don't unless someone has the coordinates." Kanaah's worried voice preceded the Sentient into view. The other cats were following her or escorting her or guarding her. Or something. "Or has been here before. I wasn't aware of Tenno ever being here before."

 _More mysteries, joy._ Liriel sighed and shook her head. _Well._ _This one at least is about to become_ _irrelevant_ _._ _Demo?_ She inquired.

"Demo is set." Grisha said with a nod to Liriel. "We can blow it anytime. Are we going after Matril?"

 _You better believe it._ Liriel replied. _If they get away with such once, they will continue to do it until stopped. Even if they don't hurt him, I won't let them make any more kittens from me and Matril. It won't end well._

"No." Kanaah said sadly. "It won't. Where to, Your Majesty?"

 _Bastet?_ Liriel inquired as the red furred cat looked at the ceiling. _Where is he?_

It wasn't known to any outside the Corps that Bastet could sense all of them from anywhere she was. It was most definitely _not_ a gift. It was psionic and it drove her absolutely crazy on occasion. She jerked and Liriel went to her side, offering support as only the Kavat Elder could. Restoring the red cat's energy. Bastet nodded her thanks.

"He is on the derelict connected to the asteroid where we hid, Your Majesty." Bastet said softly. "I can't sense anything but that. Why there?" She asked, confused. "The others will have fled by now with our kittens."

"Maybe that is why?" Grisha asked. "Are they going after the kittens again?"

 _If so, we will make them regret it._ Liriel snarled and all the felines echoed her. She paused as Jumper made a soft noise. _What?_

She didn't like Jumper and she certainly didn't trust him. The cat had no concept of the meaning of the word 'no'. His ultrasonics had turned any number of female felines into goo around him. More than one of those had woken up knocked up. None of the Corps trusted him unsupervised around females. The one time he had tried such on Liriel while she was fully aware, she had knocked him unconscious and the _less_ said about what Grisha, Bastet and Isis had done to him after, the better. He had healed, but _still_. Less said.

"They don't want him dead, whoever they are. Or you." Jumper was thoughtful, but then again, he was an intel specialist and such was his forte. "The only reason for such that makes any sense at all is that they think to make more Cyberlancer kittens. Not that such _does_ makes any sense at all! Idiots." His sour face spoke for them all. "It didn't _work!_ "

"It did, sort of." Isis said weakly. Everyone looked at her and the white cat was shaking in grief. "They did have power, but they were uncontrollable. The staff ordered me to soothe the kittens and I tried, but they couldn't be. The Oracle fled and the others? You know what happened."

 _They killed them._ Liriel said flatly. Isis nodded. _If they try_ _such_ _again, it will likely make a worse mess._

"Agreed." Isis gave herself a shake and stood up. "Orders?"

Liriel looked around and then her power flared. Lavender energy flowed out in waves that passed by all of the beings in the area to sweep each and every cranny. In moments, she knew where each demolition charge was laid and approved of the placements. Three near the power supply, four near key several structural supports. Without those, Sentient metal or no, this place would go splat from the pressure of Jupiter's atmosphere. She keyed the charges live and nodded to Kanaah.

 _Can you take us to where Bastet senses Matril?_ The queen asked. Bastet made a motion and a series of number appeared in mid-air. Holographic coordinates.

"I can get you close, but then I need to rest again." The silver Sentient sounded worried. Then again, this place _was_ about to implode. Sentient or no, it would likely hurt to be here. "I won't be good for much, after."

 _Just get us there._ Liriel commanded as the cats moved with her to cluster around the Sentient who gathered them up in gentle energy. _Don't overdo it._ _If you hurt yourself, your mother won't be happy and neither will I._

"Geez, I thought _one_ Mother was bad. Now I have _two?"_ Kanaah said snidely and more than one of the cats snickered as Liriel sighed dramatically.

 _Don't make me spank you, young Sentient._ Liriel's quip startled a laugh out of Kanaah and then they were elsewhere. A familiar Orokin derelict. Kanaah wilted a bit, falling a little towards the floor. Liriel looked at the metal form, worried, but the Sentient recovered.

"I am all right. I am just tired. No need for spanking." Kanaah quipped back and the felines all chuckled softly. She settled onto an outcropping and her form wavered a bit, holo emitters acting to camouflage her. In moments, an Orokin container sat there instead of a Sentient, glowing red with dangerous energy. She was mimicking an unstable container. Only a fool would approach such. They were know to explode with enough force to kill unshielded humans. Kanaah's voice came from nowhere. "I will be here."

 _Scout the area._ Liriel commanded. _Find Matril. Be careful. They have to know we are coming._ _Whoever they are._

The other cats vanished and Liriel started off, every sense hyper-alert. This was where she had brought the Corps after they had tried to wake her and she had… Well, it wasn't enslavement no matter what her psyche deep in the darkness that resided inside her soul whispered at night. They had choice, the Feline Corps did. They chose to follow. Just as Grisha had jerked her up short when she had wanted nothing more than to keep hurting that arrogant little brat, they all had choice. Feline Corps Elders were not slavemasters or mistresses. They were guides and protectors. Much like the Lotus had been before Ballas had returned, come think of it.

Liriel stepped into a shadow and froze as a sound came to her ears. Someone was laughing quietly. Not madly, or manically, but in actual glee. Someone young. She didn't move. Whoever these were, they likely knew her responses. So, it had to be a trap. Probably for her and maybe for the rest of the Corps. They _also_ felt fairly strongly about kittens in danger. Orokin derelicts pretty much defined the word danger even when they were not under threat from people who had-

"Ate you going to stand there all day?" A very young voice asked form nearby and Liriel turned her head to see a small Kavat looking at her from under a bench. The small male kitten was smiling and he spoke like the cats could! He was augmented! "You found me, Mother. Can we play some now?"

 _This is not a very safe place to play._ Liriel said slowly. _Is there a safer place nearby?_

"Sort of. The bad men are all under Orina's spell. But she is so mean sometimes. She is scary when she is mean." The kitten came out from under the bench and Liriel fought to keep from reacting. He had been experimented on. Patched of fur had been shaved and his bare skin showed signs of injections. The kitten stilled as Liriel did. "What is wrong, Mother?"

 _I failed you._ Liriel said softly. _Didn't I?_

"They hurt you, Mother." The other said quietly. "You didn't want to do what they wanted you to do. Even asleep, I could feel your pain and fear. I feel your fear now." He shook his head. "Mother, why are you afraid? Why are you afraid of me?" Hurt sounded in his tone as he curled up, trying to make himself small.

 _I don't know._ _You haven't done anything to me to make me afraid. I don't know why I am afraid of you, but I am. I mean no offense._ Liriel admitted. Then she smiled a little. _You want to play? We can play, but I think I need to talk to Orina. She is like you?_

"Sort of." The male kitten said with a wince. "She is being mean though."

 _Has she hurt you?_ Liriel demanded, stepping forward to give the kitten a once over. He gave her a long suffering look.

"She is my sister. She is not always gentle, but she does mean well." The male kitten said with a smile as that turned into a frown as Liriel gave him a lick. "That tickles, Mother."

 _You need a bath, kitten._ Liriel smiled wide at his horrified expression. _How long have you been alone here?_

"Orina brought us here from the cold place." The kitten said slowly and then he paused. "Oh, you were not awake. You don't remember me, do you?" Liriel shook her head. "I, um… Orina will want to talk to you too. She has been expecting you ever since Father arrived."

 _Is your father all right?_ Liriel asked.

"I don't know." The kitten admitted. "He won't wake up. Orina wasn't happy when he arrived. She hoped to see you too. I don't understand why she is upset. You are here now."

 _Things are complicated at the moment._ Liriel said softly. _What is your name? I don't remember you_ _and I wish I did_ _._

"The nice lady in blue said you wouldn't know us, but she called me 'Diego'. Is that a good name?" The kitten asked, worried.

 _Ye_ _s_ _, it is a good name._ Liriel said softly as she moved to stand by the kitten. _Can you lead me to Orina,_ _Diego_ _? We need to talk, her and I._

"Please don't be mad!" Diego begged. "Orina is mean sometimes, but she tries to protect us!"

 _I am angry, but not with you._ Liriel promised as she licked him again despite his sputtered protests. _Come on, let's go talk to your sister and try to clean up this mess before it gets any more out of hand._ _Then you get a bath._ She had to smile at his horrified expression. _You say Matril is not hurt?_

"He is asleep and won't wake up. She took control of all the bad men." Diego said softly as he started off, Liriel following. "They were going to hurt him. She wouldn't let them. She said you would be mad if he was hurt. She is taking care of him herself."

 _Smart girl._ Liriel smiled but did not react as four silent shadows followed the pair deeper into the derelict to find some answers. She could hope for good answers, but Liriel feared what she was walking into more and more with every step. It didn't help that she saw the telltale signs of mental control on the kitten.

Someone was mind controlling Diego and it looked an awful lot like a Nyx warframe's power.


	19. Chapter 19

**What price love?**

The two Kavat entered a larger room and Liriel was not at all surprised to see at least a dozen Corpus troops milling around, working on things. All looked the same as Diego. Mind controlled. Whoever was doing this was powerful. She jerked a bit as a Hyena mech stalked into view, but it moved away, obviously patrolling. It vanished into another room, but Liriel did not relax.

 _That was not a cat._ Liriel said softly to Diego who made a face.

"No." The kitten agreed. "It is a machine. The bad men made it and hurt it. Orina helped it and it promised to help her." Liriel stared at the kitten who shrugged. "I don't understand all of that, but she promised it would help us and it has."

 _I see._ Liriel didn't understand at all, not really, but she was calmer. She felt no threat nearby and her armor would be proof against almost anything the Corpus could throw at her. Tenno would be problematic, especially if a Nyx was involved. Mind control might or might not work on Liriel. She wasn't sure and didn't want to find out. _Where is Orina?_

"She is with Father." Diego started towards another door, passing armed Corpus troops as if they were inconsequential. Maybe they were. "Um, I better tell you. She is not here. We will need to go somewhere else." Liriel looked at him and he winced. "There is a hidden place attached to this messed up place. The passageway to it is here. It has all kinds of cool things that are made for people with paws and fur." He almost gushed.

 _I know._ Liriel said dryly. _I own it._

"It is yours?" Diego said softly, incredulous. "I um… We um, we came here hoping to find help, but no one was here. The bad men wanted to hurt people but Orina stopped them."

 _Did she stop you?_ Liriel asked and Diego seemed to wilt.

"I don't know. Maybe? I was confused." Diego admitted. "I was hurting and I didn't understand anything. There was another kitten there. He tried to help, but then the bad men hurt him too and he vanished. I don't know what happened to him."

 _He died._ Liriel felt grief rise and the kitten rubbed her side. _I couldn't help him. Maybe I can help you. I hope so._

"Me too, Mother. Orina is in the hidden place with Father. She is… not like us." Diego said weakly as Liriel stopped short and looked at him.

 _What do you mean 'not like us'?_ Liriel inquired. _Is she a kitten?_

"Yes, but…" Diego slumped. "You have to see it and you will be mad. Please don't be mad at Orina. She has helped. Even when she is mean, she helps."

 _Is it just you and Orina?_ Liriel asked. Diego nodded. _And these are the bad men?_ She nodded to the Corpus who ignored them.

"Yes." Diego shivered a little. "Orina made them hers, but she doesn't… She says she doesn't know what she is doing. She was trying to find help. She found some, but they couldn't help but so much. They said we needed you. Can you help us, Mother?"

 _I don't know, kitten._ Liriel said sadly. _I give you my word, I will try. Have you hurt anyone?_

"No." Diego said quickly, a bit too quickly and Liriel looked at him. "I haven't! Even the bad men! I haven't hurt anyone!"

 _If you hurt the bad men, I won't be angry with you_ **or** _Orina._ Liriel replied. _They have made me very mad._ _Did you do something to them or someone else?_ He would not meet her eyes. _I need to know what happened, Diego. If I know what happened, I may be able to help. I may not._ She cautioned when the kitten perked up. _Either way,_ _I need to know, Diego._

"Then you need to talk to Orina and the door is hard to get past. Neither of us can open it." Diego started forward, but Liriel was at his side before he took two steps.

 _It will open for me._ Liriel promised. _The defenses are not live, are they?_

"The bad men broke a bunch of stuff before Orina could free us and stop them." Diego said weakly. "They made a mess."

 _Then we will get_ them _to clean it up, right?_ Liriel smirked as Diego chuckled but the kitten was wary, so wary it hurt. As if he had been beaten too often to trust anyone.

Liriel knew when they approached the door that led to the Feline Corps' hideaway. The area was littered with broken Corpus mechs and destroyed sentinels. Dozens of mechs and at least four sentinels had fallen. From the looks of it, the mechs had walked right into a well executed ambush. Liriel stared at the mechanical carnage for a moment and then followed Diego towards the door. The kitten moved towards a small, dark tunnel that was meant for sentinels, but Liriel shook her head and code flew from her to touch the door. It groaned and Diego's eyes bulged as it opened.

"How did you do that?" Diego asked, awed. "That was _very_ cool."

 _We moms have a few tricks._ Liriel replied offhand, but she was wary. She was glad she was. Movement just inside the door made her react with the speed of thought.

Diego cried out as Liriel barreled into him, throwing him to the side as two Corpus troops stood up out of cover, Flux rifles aimed at the pair. She readied herself to fight, but then, both raised their weapons to a _salute!_

"Your Majesty." The one on the right said quietly. "The Reverend Mother said you would come. We hoped and prayed it would be in time."

 _What the hell is going on?_ Liriel snapped, careful to keep herself between Diego and the pair.

"Mother! No! These are the _good_ men!" Diego begged, not rising from where he lay. Wise. Liriel was glowing. "They have helped us, helped Orina! They freed us from the bad men, but then were trapped! Orina helped them, they helped us! Please, Mother!"

 _If you have touched Matril, you know what I will do!_ Liriel snarled.

"We have not. We know better." The spoke man said firmly. "We are detailed to guard the door. There are four others of us in this facility and I have just updated them that you have arrived. _Hurry_ , Your Majesty. You are needed." Was he _begging_ her?

 _You think I am just going to walk in here and let you do god knows what to me? Think again, you-_ Liriel demanded, only to break off as a hologram appeared nearby. The Reverend Mother had been crying, but her face lit up on seeing Liriel. Liriel, for her part, growled. _**You.**_

"Yes, Queen Liriel." The Reverend Mother said softly. "I did not tell you the whole truth before. Too many ears were listening for the whole truth to be known. Now? Here? I can explain, but Orina needs you. Your daughter needs you." She pleaded. "Please, she can explain, but she _needs_ you! I hope and pray you can help her!"

A cry of pain sounded from further along the hall. A young female Kavat in pain! Oddly mechanical?

" _Orina!_ " Diego took off at a run. Liriel stared at the two soldiers for a moment, but both were aiming at the door, ignoring her. For a moment, Liriel was torn. Kittens in pain, but obvious, clear danger in the Corpus troops.

The Reverend Mother made a slow, deliberate gesture. An odd symbol appeared in front of her. One Liriel knew. From the Feline Corps augmentation. Liriel's eyes narrowed as she recognized it. 'Danger' not 'Death'.

 _What did they do to her?_ Liriel demanded. _The Corpus who made her?_

"I have no words. You need to see." The Reverend Mother said sadly. She slumped a bit. "Maker knows, I have seen evil far too many times to ever think that I know all of its faces. But this? You need to _see_ her, Queen of Cats. She didn't mean to do any of this! It is not her fault! Please! The troops I sent in there are to guard her and you. Order them to leave and they _will_ , but that will leave your kittens vulnerable even with all of what Orina has suborned and the rest of the Corps no doubt shadowing you. Diego and Orina _are_ your kittens. The only survivors of what that idiot Shawneeia did. I only wish Jules hadn't shot her when he finally traced the theft of your DNA to her, had left that moronic executive to face _your_ wrath, because your wrath _will_ be kindled anew. With me among others. This is partly my fault. When Trinity came to me with the idea, I was torn, but we _did_ need more Cyberlancers." She shook her head. "I do not expect forgiveness. I hope for understanding someday, but forgiveness will not happen. Please." she waved towards where Diego had vanished. "Hurry."

The holo vanished and the troops ignored Liriel to keep watch on the door. Liriel gave them a long look, but they completely ignored her. Very well trained or very stupid, that. Neither of them saw small shadows that seeped past them in a dark tunnel that was meant to allow sentinels access to the outside. Liriel started off, but the soldier spoke again.

"Can you close the door?" He asked without looking at her. "Those guys outside may or may not remain if Orina's power fades. Would rather not give them access to this place."

Liriel thought for a moment and then heaved a sigh. She sent code to the door and it closed. She started off, aware of the soldiers returning to concealment in places by the door. She was aware of four shadows pacing her in the dark tunnel as she stalked down the hall. The closest room had been set up as a school, a place to teach young kittens what it was to be Corps. She stepped in and her heart plummeted as she saw a bunch of medical gear and Matril lying silent and still in the middle of it. That paled beside the four legged _thing_ that lay on the floor beside the medical gear and the sobbing kitten that knelt beside it.

"Orina, get up!" Diego begged. "You gotta get up! Mother is here! You can get up now! _Please_ , Orina!"

Liriel stared at the robot feline in horror. It was far larger than a Kavat. Its head had a transparent dome on its top and in the dome, a small form floated in some kind of gel. A tiny, furless, female kitten. Metal things had been connected to her skull and went into the machine. She jerked in her gel filled prison and the machine's legs jerked.

 _I am sorry, Mother._ A tiny voice, so like Alejandro's had been sounded in Liriel's mind. _I didn't mean to be bad._ _I didn't mean for him to hurt Father. I didn't think a star child would be so stupid as to_ **attack** _you!_

 _You? You sent that stupid boy? What have they done to you?_ Liriel breathed in scents of Matril, Diego and machinery. Nothing else was in the area. _Orina, is it?_

"The Reverend Mother called me 'Orina'. Called him 'Diego'. Good names. I think." The voice came from a speaker on the machine now, a bit stronger, but still weak. "I woke like this, Diego was crying. All of the others were dying! I cried for help and soldiers came. They called themselves Special Forces and they were angry. They freed us. They helped. So I helped them when they were trapped. I made a mess here and so any humans and machines died. They wanted to help but they can't save me. Can you help Diego?" The tiny kitten begged. "I can't hold it back! It is too strong! I can't! _Mother help!_ "

Liriel felt an odd pull on her mind. It came from Diego. It felt wrong, mechanical. She slapped at it with code and the feeling recoiled and then her code dove into the feeling, almost of its own accord.

What she saw made the monstrosity in front of her pale.

She saw it all. Every little bit of what had been done to these kittens. They had been turned into half kitten, half robot monstrosities. Orina's changes were visible, Diego had nanites flowing through his bloodstream. Both of them had energy warping and twisting inside their minds trying to program them to serve the Corpus. She felt an incredibly powerful young female mind forcing the programming back through sheer force of will and she shook her head. A telepath! Orina was a _telepath._ Powerful, but untrained. Poor kitten had _no_ idea what she was doing.

 _Not like that, Orina. It will drive you mad and him as well._ _I can help._ Liriel said quietly. _Isis, I need you._

Two voices gasped as one as the Healer of the Corps appeared beside Liriel, her white furred face grave.

"My Queen..." Isis said softly. "What can we do? Are they Cyberlancers?"

 _No._ _Thank god._ _Diego doesn't have any powers I can sense, but he_ **is** _augmented._ Liriel stepped close to the robotic form. _Orina is a telepath and a very powerful one. She is holding the Corpus programming in both her and Diego at bay by sheer power, Isis. That is all that is keeping them both sane. She needs help. I am going to give it._

"My queen-" Isis started to protest, but then shut her mouth. When she spoke, it was soft. "What can I do?"

 _Monitor them both._ Liriel commanded. _What will happen will be a shock. It may stop their hearts. If so, revive them._

"You know what to do?" Isis inquired only to grimace as Liriel shot her a look. "Never mind. Of course you don't. Silly question." She muttered the last not quite under her breath.

 _Actually, I have seen this done._ Liriel admitted and Isis stared at her, wide-eyed. _Nyx dealt with human telepaths a few times. A couple of whom had been 'adjusted' to attack Tenno. I saw Trinity stop one that had pretended to befriend us._ Even now, the betrayal hurt, but Liriel pushed the feelings aside. _It wasn't pretty._

"Betrayal never is." Isis replied, her own pain at being forced to betray Liriel coming through loud and clear. Liriel did not reply to that. She focused on the kittens.

 _I don't know if I can save you kittens, but I have to try._ Liriel stepped close to the machine, Isis at her side. _You didn't deserve this._ **I** _might deserve such horror, someday, but you. No. You don't. It is just the two of you, yes?_

"I sometimes hear a voice crying in my head." Diego admitted when Orina gave him a nudge of mental power. "She is sad. So sad and scared. She never talks, even to me."

 _A little mental instability can be excused after such a horrible thing, kitten, but you are_ still _getting a bath after this._ Liriel had to smile as Diego made a face and Orina chuckled. Isis radiated amusement as well, but the Healer was focused as Liriel sat and then reached out to touch both forms. Physical contact heightened the feelings of wrongness in both of them.

"What do I do?" Orina asked. "I don't know what to do."

 _I only saw it the once._ Liriel admitted _I was fairly busy trying not to die at the time, so I was a bit distracted, but I do know the basics. The program that is running in your minds is at war with your psyches. You know it is wrong, what they demand. So, you fight it. Let me see if I can- WHOA!_

The world fell away.

Liriel snarled a battle-cry as _three_ tiny terrified furred forms appeared on a golden floor at her feet. She stood over them protectively, growling. Her armor was glowing lavender and her claws were fully extended. Ready to fight even here. Maybe _especially_ here.

"Whoever did this better have a _damned_ good reason!" Liriel snapped aloud. All three of the kittens curled up under her, terrified of her rage as well as whatever had happened.

But who _answered_ her…

"We do." A calm and assured voice spoke and Liriel stilled as the Khora warframe that held her partner _Ariana_ appeared in the virtual world. The ancient Tenno shook her head as she looked from Liriel to the kittens and her faceplate retracted. She smiled at the suddenly unsure Kavat. "Carlos delivered your message, dear heart." She shook her head. "Oh dear. Trinity made a hell of a mess, didn't she?"

"She… You.. I..." Liriel swallowed hard and shook her head. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"It could be." Ariana allowed. "Proving a negative is always hard. But I can prove to you that I am the one who you _once_ called 'Madre'." Liriel stilled as Ariana grinned. She hadn't called Ariana that but once. Ariana had corrected her, gently, but firmly that one time. Her eyes went huge as Ariana tapped her wrist and music started. _Familiar_ music.

"No..." Liriel swallowed. "No! _Anything but that!_ " All three kittens were staring as Ariana held her hand in front of her as if holding a microphone and started to _sing!_

 _'We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

 _Say you don't know me or recognize my face_  
 _Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place_  
 _Knee deep in the hoopla sinking in your fight_  
 _Too many runaways eating up the night'_

Liriel felt her rage melt as Ariana held out her hand and the Kavat stepped forward to join her best friend as they had so many times after so many horrors. The years, centuries, melted away with her rage and she _was_ the music! As bad as the song was, it had never stopped cheering her up. She came back to herself to find all three kittens singing the chorus as the song ended. All had goofy grins on their faces that she knew were matched by the one on Ariana's and her own.

 _'We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll'_

Ariana went to her knees, holding out a hand and Liriel stepped forward, her posture hesitant.

"Ariana?" Liriel begged. "But… You couldn't… I don't _understand_." She accepted the pet that Ariana gave her and oh my god! It _was_ Ariana! Her armored hand felt so familiar.

"I was always going to be caught and punished, Liriel. That was never in question. What I did was wrong and I knew it. I just couldn't stop. I forgot all about you in the mess after the convocation and that _is_ my fault." Ariana allowed as she continued to pet. "Besides, you wouldn't like it here. There is a _lot_ of water here." Liriel had to nod to that. She was enough of a feline that she really didn't like water.

"But..." Liriel was aware of the kittens approaching, hesitant, but hopeful.

"Liriel, if I go near humans, the programming will kick in again. For now? With me nowhere near any, it is in remission." Ariana reassured her friend. "It won't ever go away. I don't want to kill them. I never did after I became Tenno. You know that."

"I do." Liriel slumped. "I just- I love you."

"And I love you, dear heart." Ariana pulled Liriel up into a gentle hug. "You keep saying you are a simple creature, but you are not and never were, Liriel. Now? A _Queen_." She smiled a bit ruefully. "Not that you were ever anything _less_ to me."

"Well, of course!" Liriel nuzzled the ageless face that lay under the plate of the warframe. "Can you help these, Ariana?"

"I am afraid not, Liriel. What was done to them is too pervasive, too controlling. I saw the Clergy's reports on it and it is bad. The only thing keeping them sane right now is the programming and the telepath fighting it. If you remove that? They will go mad." Ariana sighed as Liriel stiffened. " _You_ can save them. You know how."

"But..." Liriel swallowed hard. "It is not right."

"Right and wrong don't come into it, Liriel." Ariana said quietly as the Kavat jumped down to stand protectively by the kittens who stared at the Tenno with wide eyes. "I will not harm you, kits. I am Ariana. May I know your names?"

"I am Diego." The male kitten stepped forward and accept a pet from her.

"I am Orina." The larger female said softly, looking at the other kitten who cringed. "I won't hurt you." Orina promised.

" _No one_ will hurt you again." Liriel promised. Then she nodded. "Any of you. You are mine now and any who dare to harm you will answer to the Queen of Cats." She smiled at the smallest kitten. "You don't have a name, do you?" The little one shook her head. "Then I will call you 'Elena'."

"Still with the Zorro?" Ariana asked, with a chuckle as Orina stepped forward to accept pets. "You know he didn't actually exist, right?"

"Neither did Robin Hood." Liriel said as she lay by the tiny kitten. "Such never stopped _him_ from being a legend. It is all right, Elena. It will be all right." She nuzzled the kitten who seemed too scared to speak. She pulled the tiny cat partly under her, softening her armor in that area, to warm her a bit and Elena relaxed just a little. "You are right, Ariana. I can. You know what I am going to do to the ones who did this." Her voice was harder now.

"Yes, dear heart." Ariana was using both hands now, one to pet Diego, the other to satiate Orina. "I know what you are going to do and _no one_ will argue. Your lives will change, kittens, but know that no matter _what_ happens, your mother will always love you. As will I. I may or may not see you again. This method of communication is odd to say the least. I am being bounced through _six_ different communication relays to talk to you. It won't happen often if ever again."

"What _will_ happen?" The voice from the tiny kitten was barely audible. Liriel just started washing her and the poor kit relaxed. After a moment, the Kavat spoke again.

"Something both wonderful and terrifying. I am here. You are not alone." The Kavat smiled as some of the fear left the tiny kitten's eyes. "You will be powerful, Elena. Not immortal but powerful. No matter what though, you are mine. My kitten. My responsibility. My _love_."

"But what will _happen?_ " Elena begged. "I don't even have a body!"

"You _will_." Ariana and Liriel chorused and shared a grim smile that none of the kittens saw.

Then Liriel snickered. "Okay. Enough serious." All of the others stared at her. "You wanted silly, Ariana. I will _give_ you silly!"

"Not in front of the _kittens_ , Liriel!" Ariana groaned as Liriel cued music into her code. It started softly and built in volume. She started to sing. And _what_ she started to sing.

 _'We can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind_  
 _Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance_  
 _Well they're no friends of mine!'_

All three kitten grinned as Ariana groaned, but then all were singing. None of the kittens saw the look that passed between Ariana and Liriel. Ariana knew what was coming and approved. She was not a nice person sometimes any more than _Liriel_ was. _Especially_ when her loved ones were hurt.

Liriel nodded and focused on the silly.

Time enough for the pain later.

* * *

 **Music- We Built This City by 'Starship' and Safety Dance by 'Men Without Hats'. Not my work and most definitely silly.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Companions**

Liriel sat and watched the kittens playing with the puppies and her heart was filled with contentment.

She knew that they would grow up far too soon, see far too much or perhaps be cut down too soon for young lives to be ended. The world they lived in wasn't fair any more than it was just or nice. That said, there were moments where she could just sit and watch kittens having fun.

Alas, said moments never lasted.

"Love?" Matril spoke up for nearby and Liriel turned to see him approaching through the brush. This part of Earth had never actually been touched by the Grineer. They hadn't seen any benefit in conquering an area with no one in it to conquer. There were not any easily accessible natural resources and the Orokin plants had taken over just like they had taken over everywhere. Add some genetically engineered Orokin wildlife and this place was not for the faint of heart. Only Liriel's power and her minions kept her domain safe. If the clones didn't get yanked down by the Tenno, then they might someday wind up on Liriel's doorstep and if so, she would contemplate moving somewhere else. For now though? The continent once called 'Australia' was a fine haven for beings seeking such. _Any_ beings. "It is time."

 _Give me a moment, Matril._ _Just a moment._ Liriel asked and the calico cat nodded.

Liriel turned back to see a black and red kitten mobbed by a horde of smaller furred forms. She had to smile. Sarabi was giving as good as she got but she was a far cry from the sobbing mess that had exited Isis' buffers. She was calming, slowly. Isis was working with the kitten and the other four who had finally been cleared of any trackers or programming. Psychotherapy as well as education. Stalker _had_ been kind. He had left them for her to find, sleeping in a cargo container. None of them were hurt in any way, and while all of them expressed desires to find Stalker again and serve him someday, Liriel had gently curbed them from doing so until they were grown and as educated as she could make them. Once that happened? She would let them go, even though they all tugged at her heartstrings. They were good kittens.

Liriel sighed deeply and rose to her feet. Here, she didn't need her armor, but she activated it anyway. This would be a formal occasion, much as she detested it. The reasons behind it, the actions she would take. She hated them all. But she would do them. She had to.

"You are not alone, love." Matril was subdued. He had been since he had woken to find Diego and Orina at his side and when Liriel had explained, his rage had matched Liriel's. He hadn't left Orina's side for a moment. Not until now. Now, the kit was as safe as any could make her in this fallen world.

 _I know. And it is appreciated._ Liriel replied. _What I have to do is awful enough. Why? They just won't leave us alone, will they?_

"No." Matril agreed. "Another Corpus patrol tried our borders." Liriel stiffened and he was quick to reassure her. "They got less than ten meters in."

 _How many?_ Liriel asked, slumping.

"None of the humans are dead. Five of them." Matril said quietly. "Love, you don't have to do this. Diego, Orina and Elena, to save them, yes. The others? You don't have to do this!"

 _Yes, I do._ Liriel said sadly. _They all have to understand that it will cost far too much to take us down than they will be willing to pay. Most would not be able to find us under the canopy._ She looked up at the overarching trees that gave shelter to her growing horde. _But they don't have to._ _They could simply nuke the whole area. Even the Grineer could. You know this better than most. We have to scare the shit out of them or they will never leave us alone._

"Even scared, they will try, Love." Matril said quietly. "You know they will. Their Profit demands it and they will obey."

 _When they do? We will deal with them. Our way._ Liriel replied as the pair approached a small clearing. They turned towards a large tree that had a huge Lotus symbol carved in its side. Just as they reached it, a hidden door clicked open. The Lotus symbol hinged inward and the felines marched into a sterile white hallway.

No one knew exactly how large the facility was. It was only one of the Lotus' consignment facilities. Places where the one time guide of the Tenno had decided that unwanted Kubrow and Kavat could go to end their days in peace. It was incredibly well hidden and now? Even better protected. Now, the Kubrow and Kavat who had been here were long gone, degraded past their DNA's capability to sustain itself. Now? It was home to the horde of Kavat and Kubrow who had chosen not to serve the Tenno or anyone else but Liriel. The Queen's army grew almost daily, and the facility always seemed to have more space available no matter how many new kittens showed up. Jumper seemed bound and determined to find out if he could overpopulate the place and there hadn't been any complaints. That said, the other females of the Corps were taking steps and he would find it very hard to press _anyone_ fairly soon. Isis was not one to anger as Liriel knew far too well. He had. He would pay. 'Nuff said.

Part of it was dens and litters anyway. The rest of it was where the pair of felines were going. Liriel did not look as a dozen sentinels swept out of hidden crannies to shadow the pair. Not that _anyone_ would dare attack her here of all places or worse, attack Matril again. Here, she was the sole controller and no one sane would offer the slightest disrespect. The sentinels answered to her and her alone. For a very good reason.

She swept into a large room that seemed filled, but it was mostly with holograms. Only a couple of beings were here in the flesh. Nikis and Cecelia from the Karl's Shadow clan of Tenno stood by a raised platform in the front of the room. They were the only ones present physically. Many others were watching warily as Liriel made her way to the platform and jumped up, circling to situate herself on the pad there. That was the only furniture in the room and it wasn't very comfortable. Then again, thrones were not _meant_ to be comfortable. There was one other being, a human, physically present in the room, but none could see her. Yet.

 _You wanted to talk._ Liriel said into the silence that greeted her. Matril sank to his haunches in front of Liriel's platform. _I see no reason to talk, but I have been trying to be a bit more diplomatic since Caretaker Jasmina helped me see my friend for what is likely the last time._ She nodded to the holo of an Ember Prime warframe who nodded back. _She asked for this meeting, I have granted it. I know many of you are trying to track this and I wish you luck._ Her eyes were cold as they swept the room. _You will need it._

Since all of the Cyberlancers, including Abigail who wasn't really one, had all expressed their support for Liriel. All were coldly furious at what had been done to her and hers. Anyone trying to track her who wasn't a Cyberlancer? They were not going to have a good day. As for Trinity? She was busy.

"We are justifiably worried, Your Majesty." A woman in a golden gown stood to one side. She had been introduced as the daughter of the current Empress. Liriel didn't really care. She had far too many secrets of her own to want any more. "You were the sworn partner of a known murderer."

 _Am,_ _Princess Michelle_ _._ Liriel corrected grimly to a general hush. _I_ am _her partner. If Ariana were to appear and ask me to join her, I would. All I have and all I am I would lay at her feet. She understands the meaning of love._ She paused and then added. _And betrayal._

She was looking at a cluster of golden holograms who stood nearby and Hayden Tenno stepped out of them middle of them, head bowed. The shade of the First Tenno nodded to her.

"There are many who worry you are building an army." Hayden said without preamble.

 _I am._ Liriel replied evenly. More than one person gaped at her calm rejoinder. _Before any of you freak, I have no interest in conquering anyone anywhere. But I_ _also_ _know that there are far too many who_ _simply_ **cannot** _leave well enough alone for me to lay aside weapons or worse, let someone else defend me and mine. For they will_ **not** _._ _M_ ore than one person shifted nervously as the Queen of Cats snarled the last.

"Love." Matril's soft voice hushed the mutters that started at her cold words. "You can't blame people for being scared. Not after what you have done."

 _No, I guess I can't._ Liriel admitted. _I have no interest in wealth or power or territory. What I want, I cannot have. I wanted to stay with my friend and I could not. I wanted a normal life and I will never have that._

"You are a lot of things, Liriel." Hayden smiled a bit grimly. "You have never been 'normal'."

 _Are you here to revise the Compact, First Tenno?_ Liriel inquired mildly. Far too mildly as several sentinels hovered into the room. None had weapons live, they seemed to be listening.

"No." Hayden replied and more than one person relaxed. "I am here to reaffirm it. Companions may be manufactured or genetically engineer, but they serve by _choice_. Companions are not slaves. They were never supposed to be and now? No one wants to anger you again."

 _Maybe not today, but tomorrow, someone will_ _forget or think it is a joke or just not care_ _._ Liriel shrugged. _No matter._ **I** _hereby_ _reaffirm that_ **I** _have no intention of demanding that_ **any** _companion leave his or her chosen partner. I am a Queen thanks to you and your damn Compact,_ _Hayden Tenno_ _. I am not an enslaver._

Everyone looked at Hayden who slumped a little. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

 _Hindsight is a pain, true._ Liriel agreed. _I will not allow myself to be mired by the past. I will focus on the future. A future free of all who would oppress me and mine._

"You cannot do it alone, Liriel." The Orokin princess tried again.

 _I am not alone, Princess._ Liriel replied _And I never will be again. Companions were calling out for justice, so I was remade into what was needed while I slept. I was given no choice by your Compact._ She snapped at Hayden who nodded. _But now? I have a choice and I am exercising it. I will never serve Tenno again. Ariana if she appears, I will_ _fight beside_ _._ _I_ _f_ **she** _chooses to serve, then so will I. Until and_ **unless** _she does? Fuck you. All of you. I am not Tenno and I_ **refuse** _to trust you ever again._

She started to glow so no one dared to comment. Especially when Nikis cleared his throat. Liriel looked at him and he nodded.

"Those responsible for this travesty have been identified, shade and corporeal alike." Nikis said flatly. "Those who are Tenno will face the justice of the Elders. The Corpus may or may not face our wrath."

 _They will face mine._ Liriel said softly, but clearly audible. Every face stared at her and then at Nikis who shrugged. She glared at the holo of the Reverend Mother who met her eyes. _You helped Diego and Orina. For that, you have my thanks and you may leave without harm. But if we meet again,_ **eleven** _young lives scream at me every night for vengeance. You did not have all the information. Trinity was sparse with what she said as always._ _You may have truly had no_ choice _but to slay them out of mercy_ _as uncontrolled and insane as they were_ _, but you had no_ **right** _to_ _make them like that_ _. You acted without my consent, violated me_ **and** _my love._ _Made kittens from us without our consent._ _F_ _or_ _that?_ _I will see you dead if I can._ Not a threat, a promise. _  
_

"Liriel!" More than one person gasped, but the Reverend Mother just nodded.

"You will have to stand in line, dear. It is a fairly long line." The nun said with faint, sad smile. Her holo nodded to Liriel and stopped speaking.

 _Why does that not surprise me?_ Liriel asked nobody in particular. _The Corpus will continue to press. They know they had something very different in their clutches and the records of such were backed up in too many places for me to warp or for your people to destroy._ The Reverend Mother nodded, silent. _They know that I was different, if not exactly how. What they do_ **not** _know is what I will do to any Corpus I catch on my territory._ She paused and then corrected herself. _If_ **Special Forces** _appear in my territory, have them identify themselves immediately._ That was a command and the Reverend Mother nodded again soberly. _I acknowledge the debt I owe them. Two young lives saved by human courage and skill. I will not trust, but them? I will not treat them the same as I will the rest. If they identify themselves, they may pass my territory. No_ **other** _Corpus will leave my territory._

"What will you do?" Michelle asked warily into the sudden stillness.

 _That is a very good question, Princess._ Liriel said mildly _And I have one for you. Do you know where Sentinels came from originally?_

Hayden was shaking his head, but he remained silent as everyone else looked perplexed. Nikis didn't move and Cecelia? She was pale.

"No." Michelle admitted after a moment. "They appeared in numbers during the Old War, but records say that they predate it."

 _They do._ Liriel said with a wide feline grin that held no mirth. _Will you explain or shall I?_ She asked the First Tenno.

"I think it needs to come from you." Hayden said softly.

 _Very well._ Liriel sat up and started to speak in calm, quiet tones. _Tenno originally came from humans who had been infected with the Technocyte Virus but had not lost all of what they were in the change. Ballas made his 'frames of war' by infecting people with the virus._ She shook her head slowly. _From what I have heard? None of the ones he changed were volunteers, and then the copies that the Orokin made and then later the Tenno themselves had no idea of what he had done. How the warframes had been made. No one had clue the true depths of horror that scum had sunk to. Sentinels are not warframes. They have never been and never will be. That said, they share a number of the same traits. They are durable beyond all reason and can reconstitute after being destroyed. Unlike Tenno however, they can be replicated fairly easily with the proper tech and know-how. But the ones that others such as the Corpus and Grineer make are lesser, not as bright or as capable. The reason is simple._ _Here it is._

The wall behind Liriel shimmered with lavender energy and more than one person gasped as they saw what lay within. Liriel didn't need to see to know that the human doctor who had hurt her so badly lay in a metal box. Physically, she was mostly intact, except for the livid red scars on her bare abdomen. Liriel had made good on her promise and the woman's reproductive organs _had_ been quite tasty. Machinery covered the restrained woman from the waist down and surrounded her skull. Tubes ran into her mouth and nose. Other tubes came from lower down and needed no explanation, since they were filled with yellow and brown fluids, respectively. She wore a thin, yellow plastic garment that was sort of opaque and sort of transparent. It was not quite enough to cover the bits that showed, but close. What was odd though, was the thing clamped to her side. It looked organic and an evil looking gray and brown slush flowed into it from a tube that connected the device to the wall. More than one person gagged.

"What have you done?" Michelle pleaded weakly as the woman screamed again and again in her prison, but no noise came to the group.

 _I have been efficient._ Liriel replied. _Killing her would be fun, but in the end? Fairly useless. There will always be more Profit driven fools who hurt others in their need to make whatever currency they wish. Instead of killing her, I decide to use her. Trinity. Do it._

"Liriel! Please!" Trinity shimmered into being nearby. Instead of a warframe, the shade wore a yellow surgical gown and a dark brown _Kavat collar?_ Nikis cleared his throat and Trinity recoiled from him.

"What you did was beyond the pale, Trinity. The Queen of Cats would be well within her rights to demand I destroy you for that." Nikis snarled. "The rest of us have all agreed this is a just punishment. Fixing your mistake. You cannot bring the kittens you killed back, but protecting the others will help. Some. Do it. Now." He laid a hand on a Dark Sword that hung by his side and Trinity recoiled from the not so veiled threat.

"I..." The shade was crying as she nodded slowly.

Everyone gasped as another screen came alive showing a tank with a human woman sinking into it. She was asleep, thank god! Because her body was dissolving! _Into evil gray and brown slush!_

"Liriel! No!" Michelle pleaded as the human dissolved completely.

 _I will not be them._ Liriel said sharply. _I will not leave them awake while I disassemble them. I can be cruel if needed, but there are limits. Corpus_ _and Grineer_ _will continue to press. Any who I capture who do not identify themselves_ **immediately** _as Special Forces and prove their bona fides will be rendered down to basic building blocks. I will use them to make more of my army. Ah._

Everyone stared at the woman in the wall as the machinery connected to her lower body unfolded and something flew out of it. The tiny lavender spark flitted here and there until Liriel held up a paw and it flew right out of the wall to land on her paw. A DethCube Sentinel slid out of the ceiling and descended to her paw. It jerked as Liriel pressed the lavender spark into it. A tiny voice sounded from it.

"Mother?" The tiny female voice was scared, but firmed. "That was weird. Wow. I… I have a body like you said and I- _W_ _hoa!_ I can _fly!_ "

More than one person gaped as the DethCube flew up into the air and started doing small loop de loops, tiny laughs of glee coming from it.

 _Elena._ _Now is not the time._ Liriel smiled as the DethCube came to a sudden halt in mid-air. _Work now. Fun later._

"Yes, Mother." The voice from the DethCube was subdued as it flew back to hover beside Liriel's platform. "If I may? Orina? Diego? Are they getting things like this? This is really cool!"

 _Their therapy is done and forms are under construction for them._ Liriel replied more to the crowd than to Elena. _That was the first one we have made from the humans who 'volunteered'._ The last was dry and more than one person gagged at her evil wit.

"When do I get _guns?_ " Elena demanded and Matril groaned. "People want to hurt you and us! I want to hurt _them!_ "

"We have created a monster, love." Matril smiled as the DethCube slid down to hover beside him. He reached out to touch it and it all but purred.

 _No more than others have._ Liriel said, eyeing Hayden who nodded slowly. _For what it is worth, I have no territorial ambitions. I do not wish to take anything more than I have. I will have my paws quite full with the mess you have dumped on me. That said, any companion who feels mistreated may call upon me for judgment. My judgment will be as impartial as I can make it and as fair as I can make it. If I judge against them, their companion will leave with me and never be seen again. If no one offers violence, I will not either. If they do, they will face my wrath and if they are lucky, I will not turn them into a sentinel themselves. I cannot kill Tenno without massive expenditures of energy, but I_ **can** _disable and destroy warframes. I_ **will** _if pressed. So swears the Queen of Cats._

"You are killing humans." Someone begged from the group. A bearded Tenno Elder was shaking his head. "We protect humans."

 _You protect humans who do not attack you._ Liriel clarified. _This is no different f_ _r_ _om Tenno striking down some fool who thinks to sell their warframe to a Corpus with them inside it. It is little more clinical._ She eyed the wall as the woman screamed in silence yet again and another lavender spark exited her to fly into a Helios sentinel that hovered near her. _Mostly._ _I do admit a touch of joy at the pain she is suffering._

"This is _wrong!_ " The Elder said sharply.

 _And your point is?_ Liriel snapped right back. _Is it only right if it happens to a companion? If they are left to rot on the deck of a landing craft? If they are left to die over and over again because the Tenno who was supposed to be their partner felt it not worth the time to recover them? Do_ **not** _speak to me of right and wrong, Tenno. Do not. Right and wrong have no place here. I do not follow your Code._ _I think_ _it is a reasonable set of rules, most of the time, but this? No. This is my choice. Right or wrong, it is my_ **choice** _and if you have a problem with it, you are welcome to send your minions after me. You won't get any of the warframes back._

"Mavri!" Nikis snapped when the Elder opened his mouth again. "Don't. Just… don't." The ancient Nekros warned. "We may disagree with her. Heaven know it turns _my_ stomach. But she is within her rights and duties. Who are we to deny a sovereign monarch the right to do her duty to her people simply because we disagree with _how_ she does it?"

"Nikis, this is _wrong!_ " Mavri begged.

"And how many times have Tenno had to watch wrong things done simply because the ones doing it had power?" Nikis asked reasonably. "Liriel here at least has a legitimate _reason_ for doing what she is. How many?" He asked the Kavat.

 _Sentinels?_ Liriel asked and Nikis nodded. _So far three hundred and seven counting Elena. Not all will be as smart as Elena here, but will it matter?_

"Three _hundred_ sentinels..." Michelle said weakly.

"There were over two thousand human Corpus on the ship that Orina took over." The Reverend Mother said quietly. "I am doubt any of their minds survived what she did." Liriel inclined her head but did not answer her. "Will you… process them all?" She asked slowly.

 _It will take a while._ Liriel replied, neither confirming nor denying. _We shall see. I believe that is all?_ She asked. _If so, I have duties to attend to._

"We will be watching." Hayden said softly and vanished, other shades disappearing with him.

"As will we." The Reverend Mother did the same.

Liriel turned to Cecelia who shook her head. "You have no reason to trust me. Many reasons not to. I will submit to any restraints you wish, Your Majesty, but I _do_ wish to aid the kittens."

 _They like you too and we could use another caregiver. Some companions are quite sick when they come to me._ Liriel unbent a little and smiled at the small human form. _We have more kittens._ She warned.

"Well, of course." Cecelia smiled, but her gaze was drawn back to the screaming woman in the wall. "I think you made your point, Your Majesty." She said softly, her face pale.

 _Only time will tell, Cecelia._ Liriel rose from her pad as Jasmina bowed to her and vanished. The Ember Prime was the last of the other holos to vanish. _But I think I did too. Elena._ She snapped as the DethCube started doing aerobatics again. _Do that outside._

"Yes, mother." The DethCube flew to the door, but it didn't open. "Um..." The cube spun to look at Liriel who sighed and started for the door. Matril, Nikis and Cecelia formed up with her.

 _The cube is not in our systems yet. We will fix that._ Liriel shook her head. _Now, if only everything could be so easy to fix._

"Lots of things need fixing. You need me, you call." Nikis swore and Liriel nodded to him. He vanished in a haze of gold between one step and another.

"Ah, one question?" Cecelia asked. "What is _my_ status here?" She inquired a bit weakly.

"What else?" Matril rubbed up against one side as Liriel rubbed up against her other.

 _You are our_ **companion** _._


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

 **To sail beyond the sunset**

It was done. The woman slept and she would not wake until a Healer woke her. The dark form that had procured her from her quarters laid her out straight on the human sized bed and sighed as he looked at her.

In sleep, Kieko's face had lost the fear that had always traced it since her ordeal. Since she had died and been brought back into a body that had been altered by a madman to suit his mad vision of beauty.

"You need to leave!" A voice preceded an insubstantial form into view. The boy who had once braced Liriel in the middle of a now very squashed Sentient enthrallment center was wary. With good reason. Falcon did _not_ want to face the Queen of Cats again.

"I can't." The dark form traced Kieko's cheek with an armored finger. "She knows I am here and she is coming. _You_ better get lost." He warned.

"I-" The boy started and then jerked as lavender energy surrounded him. "Oh no." He looked as if he was about to wet himself! Small wonder after what Liriel had done to him.

"Do! Nothing!" The dark form slowly knelt in the middle of the quarters as four sentinels sped into the room, all humming in readiness and anger. Likely armed with weapons far beyond normal sentinel weapons here in the heart of the Queen of Cat's territory. He spread empty hands. "I come in peace." He said softly.

 _Really?_ Liriel's furious voice preceded the armored Queen of Cats into the room. Falcon winced harder. She was _not_ happy. _Is that the_ **best** _you can do, Kronus?_ Was she _mocking_ him?

"Don't make me do it, Your Majesty." Kronus pleaded but the queen just glared at the frozen energy boy who seriously looked as if he was wetting himself. "You have made your point. You have scared the shit out of _everyone_. The Corpus will continue to push, but you can and will stop them from hurting your people. Please?" He groaned as the Queen of Cats turned her glare full power on him.

"Ah, Kronus?" Falcon asked slowly as Liriel growled. "What are you talking about?"

 _His penance for fucking up far more than even one of_ **you** _can imagine, Zarimon brat._ Liriel snapped. _Do it. Now._

"Yes, Ma'am." Kronus slowly rose to his feet and Falcon goggled as a microphone on a stand simply _appeared_ in front of him.

 _In tune._ Liriel snarled and Kronus nodded, taking hold of the microphone.

Kronus started to sing and _what_ he was singing…

' _Where have all the good ones gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hecate to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need_

 _I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
She's gotta be strong  
And she's gotta be fast  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
She's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And she's gotta be larger than life!  
Larger than life!'_

Falcon's eyes bulged almost out of his face as Kronus started to _dance_. The not-a-warframe was moving in ways that were not normal for anything Tenno or human but it worked with the music! Falcon stared from Kronus to the smirking queen and back as Kronus finished the song.

' _I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
_ _Sh_ _e's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And __s_ _he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night…'_

He stopped singing and stood, shaking his head.

 _Kronus..._ The queen shook her head. _That wasn't right._

"I sang the lyrics!" Kronus said sharply only to freeze as the queen growled and three sentinels spun to face him.

 _The right word is 'He'. Not 'She'. Also, 'Hercules', not 'Hecate'._ Liriel snarled and Kronus stared at her before slumping. _You know what do._

"Aw, no..." Kronus was shaking his head. "Please!" He begged.

 _Do I need to get Nikis to ask Nyx to stop by? I can._ Liriel snapped and Kronus shook his head. _Do it. Now._

Again, Kronus started to sing and music joined him and- _Oh my god!_ Falcon was shaking his head in mixed amusement and horror as Kronus sang.

' _I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

Kronus was dancing again and the way he was arching was just so _wrong!_ And _what_ was his free hand doing? Falcon looked away, face flaming.

 _I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no'_

The music ended and Kronus slumped as the microphone vanished from his hand. Was that _laughter_ coming from several of the sentinels?

"Are you happy, Your Majesty?" Kronus asked morosely. "Humiliating me has to get old eventually."

 _It probably will eventually._ Liriel admitted. _But not today or anytime soon. Next time you pop in? You do '_ _Footloose_ _'_ _with '_ _Walk like an Egyptian_ _' as a forfeit if you mess up_ _._ Kronus groaned as he sank back to his knees. Liriel growled dangerously. _You know I can always_ _make you_ _do worse._ _P_ _olka comes to mind._ _Maybe to some gansta rap?_

"You have a very sick mind, Your Majesty." Kronus complained and then forced himself to relax. "It is done. A body that matches Kieko's in every way will be found in her quarters. She will be mourned. Abigail will go on, sad, but aware of her duty. She may or may not choose the Cyberlancer way. That is unclear still."

 _And none will press her._ Liriel said flatly. _Especially now that we have shown them what happens when people try to rush things._ _Isn't that_ **right** _, Trinity?_ She snapped and a golden shade appeared nearby, Trinity still wore her surgical gown and the cat collar. _Check her!_

Trinity nodded and bent over the still form in the bed, hands flying with code and other things.

"What is going on?" Falcon said, not daring to breathe hard as Liriel glared at him. "I um… I apologize. Orina asked my help. I didn't think you were a threat. My mistake." He said weakly.

"That was a _hell_ of a mistake. She could have _easily_ destroyed you no matter your power. She still _can_." Kronus shook his head. "Your Majesty, we need him."

 _If he can learn to keep his_ **mouth** _shut, we could use a murderous lout._ Liriel all but bit that out.

"I..." Falcon slowly knelt. "There is more going on than I knew." He said softly. Kronus nodded to him. "I just… Things don't make a lot of sense to me at the moment. I remember two different lives. One as a human. One as Tenno. Both seem real to me and I don't really understand. I apologize. I get frustrated easily."

"He needs to talk to Tanah. Get his head on straight before the real mess hits." Trinity said quietly as she finished her checks. "Kieko is sleeping comfortably, Your Majesty. She is ready for Isis."

 _Right._ _Everyone o_ _ut._ Liriel started for the door and everyone followed her. Just outside, Isis waited, the white furred Healer anxious. _She is asleep, Isis. I am not going to tell you your job, Healer, but she is suicidal._

"Not for long." Isis promised. "I read Brianna Executor's files. We can help her. We will keep her calm and keep her occupied. Once we deal with the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, we can talk to her. Get her to accept her past and then accept her body. _Then_ we can talk about the future. It will not be quick or easy, but we can do it and the kittens will help. They always do." She said with a smile.

 _I know_ _, they helped with me._ Liriel paused and then nodded to Isis. _I didn't say it, Healer. I was so rude to you_ _when I didn'_ _t_ _remember what had happened. Who I was_ _._ _I apologize._ _Thank you for your care and understanding. Please, be gentle. She is the key to our plan.  
_

"I was rude too. I know it wasn't your choice, but thank _you_ for taking the job of Elder. It sucks. I much prefer just being a Healer." Isis entered the room and the door shut before Liriel could reply.

 _Yeah, job sucks._ Liriel sighed deeply as the sentinels milled about and Falcon stared at Trinity who met his gaze. _You say a word about this to_ **anyone** _, boy and all hell will break loose._ She warned. This time, she wasn't being insulting, more wary. _Oracle is not happy with you_ **or** _Kronus and_ **she** _is one of the few who could kill_ **me** _, so even_ **I** _step carefully around her._ _You better._

"You said that Oracle was afraid she had failed." Falcon said softly. Liriel, Trinity and Kronus all nodded. "But she didn't. Did she?"

 _Not yet, no._ Liriel admitted. _You see, all this_ _wa_ _s_ _horrible, but_ **something** _was_ _needed. I saw some of what the Oracles see when my son came to me in my dreams._ _Just before he died, he showed me what he could. The truth of what had happened and what might._ _Trinity was right in a way._ _More Cyberlancers will be needed. Soon._ _Her methods have been flawed to say the least._ The glare she turned on the shade was almost as lethal as her claws could be. _Her goal however, is a good one._ She sighed. _I cannot forgive or forget but I_ **do** _understand_ _her motivations_ _. You were simnply following orders, but again, do not expect trust.  
_

"I don't." Falcon pleaded. "I mean no disrespect, but this makes no sense!"

"It does." Kronus said softly. "If you realize that the Corpus have finished rebuilding the Outer Terminus of the Solar Rail and are working to power it up."

Falcon stared at the dark not-quite-a-Tenno and then he fell to his knees, his face streaming tears.

"No." The energy boy begged. "No. No, no, no! That is… That is _**insane!**_ " Considering that the Outer Terminus of the Solar Rail was an interstellar gateway led only one place? A place commonly called 'The Dark Sector' or 'The blue star'… The home of the _Sentients_. "They will start the _war_ again!" Falcon begged and everyone nodded.

 _Yes, they will._ Liriel agreed. _And they don't care. They think there is_ _P_ _rofit to be found there_ _and that is all that matters to them_ _. The one leading them is a madman named Nef Anyo and he doesn't know or care that he is leading us all toward Armageddon again._ _Every last one of us, Sentient and organic alike._

"We need to stop him." Falcon rose to his feet and his face became stern. "What can I do?"

 _Are you sure?_ Liriel asked, his tone oddly kind. _Right now, you haven't seen or done anything that precludes you going back. If you take another step,_ _Tenno_ _, that will change. And understand_ **this** _: The Lotus who you followed and loved for so long i_ _s_ _torn,_ _h_ _er people are in danger, but so are the ones she loves._ _The ones she betrayed Hunhow for._ _She is_ _conflicted and does not know which way to go_ _. Not even an Oracle can know which way she will go. If the Corpus do this, she may very well wind up an enemy._

"I..." Falcon swallowed hard and shook his head. "We can save her! We have to save her!"

"Falcon." Kronus said softly. "She is a Sentient. If she chooses to fight, she knows your weaknesses, she can destroy you."

"Part of me thinks she is my mother!" Falcon snapped "I have to try."

 _You cannot save her, boy._ Liriel's voice held no condemnation now. _The only person you can truly save is yourself. That is what she would want. You killed my kittens._ That was hard. _I know you had no choice but it still hurts and I am still very angry. I can use you if you so wish.  
_

"I..." Falcon slumped and then nodded, dashing an insubstantial hand across his face. "What can we do? I mean, Tenno will stop him, won't they?"

"Maybe they can." Kronus allowed. "Maybe they can't. They cannot do it alone. Most of them are focusing on the Grineer, because to put it frankly? The Grineer are an immediate threat, not a future one. They may very well wind up being the _lesser_ of two evils, but for now? They need to be stopped or at least curbed." Falcon slowly nodded and then he bowed his head to the Queen of Cats.

"What can we do, Your Majesty?" Falcon asked softly. "And who can we trust?"

 _We can trust no one with the whole truth. The fact is that that we are not the only ones very worried about this._ Liriel replied. _Are you sure you wish to learn the truth? If so, you can never speak it to_ **anyone** _outside our circle_ _._

"I do." Falcon said firmly and Liriel nodded approval.

 _Okay._ Liriel smiled wide as another door opened and a larger silver form hovered out. Falcon bit back a scream on seeing the Sentient, but did not move as _all_ of the sentinels aimed at him. Kronus didn't move either, he nodded approval at Falcon's restraint.

"Hello Falcon." The Sentient said kindly and Falcon's jaw dropped so far it seemed almost ready to fall off. "My name is Kanaah. Welcome to the Resistance."

"Ah… what?" Falcon stammered.

 _We cannot beat Nef Anyo force to force._ Liriel said calmly. _We know what he plans is madness, but we may actually be able to use his madness to our advantage. Kanaah? What did she say?_

"I am with you, Ma'am." A female human stalked out of the same room. Katherine Keras was clad in a Corpus armored space suit! She wore a wide smile. "And frankly? I _like_ this plan."

"What plan?" Falcon begged, almost punch drunk by all this.

 _Kanaah's Mother_ _and her followers_ _wished to go home, but_ _i_ _t would be a very long trip and if Nef Anyo succeeds in his madness, they may ge_ _t_ _there to find nothing but scorched rubble._ Liriel shook her head. _We have to cut him off and what better way that to_ _yank_ _his rail out from underneath him?_

"You are going to _destroy_ the _rail?_ " Falcon all but demanded that and then gulped. "Um, I mean..."

 _No._ Liriel was smiling now. All of the others who had faces were smiling and Kanaah radiated amusement. _We are going to_ **steal** _it._

Falcon stared from the cat to the not-quite-a-warframe to the sentient to the human and then back to Liriel. He started to smile.

"Could you use a not quite sane pair of hands?" Falcon asked. Liriel nodded. "Then count me in."

 _None of us are sane, boy._ Liriel replied. _But this may very well be our only chance and we will likely need a murderer before it is done._

"Okay. What do we do?" Falcon relaxed for the first time since he had appeared and the energy that had surrounded him this whole time vanished.

 _Most of us have to keep playing our parts, but the rest of us? It will take some doing and more than a bit of danger, but we can do it._

 _We can jack the freaking rail right out from under that asshole!_

* * *

 **Music – 'Holding out for a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler (slightly modified) and 'I Touch Myself' by** **Divinyls**


End file.
